Attend que je m'occupe de toi !
by mel925
Summary: Nora Warrens, 6ème année à Poufsouffle pour votre plus grand déplaisir. Pas besoin de vous présenter mon cognard personnel ? De toute façon tout le monde le connait déjà cet emmerdeur ! Seigneur je n'ai pourtant rien fais pour mériter ça ! Si ?
1. Mise en Bouche

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici une nouvelle fiction rien que pour vous ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Enfin vous apprécierez sans doute le fait que je ne fais plus autant de fautes d'orthographes xD Enfin bref, cette fiction est un OC/ Sirius en espérant quelle vous plaise.

Rating : R (par simple mesure de précaution pour le moment.)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. En revanche, les autres sont ma propriété particulière le personnage de Nora Warrens

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

Je vous souhaite finalement une bonne lecture !

**Mise en Bouche**

J'étais là, assise devant ma fenêtre. La vue ne m'offrait pas un grand réconfort aujourd'hui. En effet, il pleuvait averse. Je serrai de toutes mes forces le manche de mon balai exécutant une prière pour qu'il cesse de pleuvoir et que je puisse enfin sortir et voler sur mon Comète 260. Chose qui échoua lamentablement soit dit en passant. Je me frappai la tête durement sur le mur à côté de moi, complètement démoralisée.

-Nora vient manger ! Lança une voix du bas de l'escalier.

Je soupirai.

« Et voilà c'était repartit » pensai-je intérieurement en me levant.

Je posai à regret mon balai dans un coin de ma chambre et sortis de celle-ci. Lorsque j''entrai dans la cuisine tout le monde était déjà à table. J'allais mécaniquement m'asseoir à ma place sans me donner même la peine de signaler ma présence.

-Demain, c'est la rentrée, j'espère que vous avez bientôt fini vos valises, commença ma mère d'une voix menaçante.

Je triturai la nourriture dans mon assiette sans répondre.

-Moi j'ai bientôt terminé, déclara Maxence.

Il était le troisième né de la famille et il rentrait en 7ème année à Poudlard dans la maison des courageux et fiers Gryffondor. Il était populaire et pas seulement dans sa maison. Tout le monde l'apprécié pour son côté sociable et rieur. Il organisé avec ses amis toujours les plus belles soirées à Poudlard sans jamais se faire prendre par le corps enseignant.

-Bien, au moins je n'aurais pas à te bousculer comme l'année dernière, répondit joyeusement ma mère tout en se resservant une assiette. Et toi, Alec ?

-Je vais m'y mettre tout à l'heure, marmonna t'-il.

Alec était mon frère jumeau. Cependant et cela depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, nous n'étions plus très proches, sans doute trop différents l'un de l'autre pour conserver cette proximité. Il rentrait tout comme moi en 6ème année mais, pas dans la même maison. Il fut envoyé à Serpentard sans surprise pour le reste de la famille. En effet, Alec à énormément d'ambition et peut se le permettre vu ses résultats scolaires. Plus réfléchit que les autres, il se sert de sa ruse en toute circonstance. Un brin arrogant, sa place à la table des verts et argents était toute indiquée. De plus, il est aussi très populaire auprès des élèves sans doute dut à son charisme naturel.

-Tu n'as pas commencé ? S'offusqua ma mère les poings sur les hanches.

Question rhétorique si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai aussi un autre frère plus vieux que Maxence et Alec. William est le plus âgé de la famille et à de son état 21 ans. Il est en avant dernière année de formation pour devenir Auror. C'est un peu comme un modèle pour mes frères. C'est aussi un ancien Gryffondor. Il est gentil avec tout le monde et je l'ai rarement vu perdre son sang froid. Un peu surprotecteur mais, cela dit, il était lui aussi plutôt populaire à Poudlard durant ses années d'études.

Vous êtes en train de vous dire que je suis la seule fille dans cette famille d'homme en puissance et bien non. Voyez vous j'ai aussi une grande sœur de 19 ans. Elle s'appelle Elena. C'est un peu la fille parfaite. Souriante, intelligente, belle et d'une patience hors du commun, ancienne Serdaigle de son état.

Je suis la dernière de la famille et comme vous l'aurez si bien remarqué mes frères et ma sœur sont presque trop parfaits pour êtres réels. Bien sûr dans une famille « parfaite » il faut toujours un vilain petit canard pour gâcher le tableau. Ici, c'est moi qui joue ce rôle.

-Nora, tu es avec nous ?

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Toute la famille me regardait. Certain avec un petit sourire malicieux, d'autres tels que mon père et ma mère soupiraient. En clair, j'avais encore recommencée.

-Pardon, vous disiez ? Demandai-je d'une voix qui ne laissait transmettre aucune de mes émotions par habitude.

-Tes valises ? Répéta mon père.

-J'ai tout rangée depuis hier, lançai-je tout en replongeant dans la contemplation de mon assiette.

-ça va ma chérie, s'enquit ma mère d'une voix inquiète.

Je retiens un soupir.

Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Laissez-moi-vous expliquer la situation dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement. Comme je le disais précédemment, je suis un peu le vilain petit canard ou du moins c'est ainsi que le ressens. J'entre demain en 6ème année àPoufsouffle, ma maison.

« Quand je vous dis qu'Alec et moi étions trop différents ».

Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel et là se trouve tout le problème. Je ne suis pas aussi belle que ma mère et ma sœur. Je n'ai pas des notes incroyables telles que celles d' Alec. Je n'ai pas plein d'amis comme William et Maxence. Non, d'ailleurs je suis plutôt quelqu'un de renfermée et rêveuse au possible. Toujours dans ma bulle sans jamais en sortir. La seule chose que je sais faire mieux que personne s'est volée et jouer au Quiddich. Je suis d'ailleurs Pousuiveuse dans mon équipe depuis ma seconde année. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pour moi. Seulement voilà, le destin s'est acharné sur moi. A mon plus grand désarroi, j'ai une santé excessivement fragile. Un simple rhume chez moi peut se transformer en pneumonie en moins de temps qu'il m'en faut pour dire le mot « Quiddich ». Cette saleté me pourrie la vie. Je dois passer plus de temps à l'infirmerie que dans mon dortoir. Je donne toujours l'air d'être malade ou fatiguée ce qui est la plupart du temps le cas.

Mes parents sont très vigilants vis-à-vis de cela et me pose sans arrêt les mêmes questions à répétition. A Poudlard au moins j'ai la paix. Me voilà donc pour au moins la cinquantaine-une énième fois de la journée en train de donner la même réponse à ma mère que les fois précédentes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman ça va.

Demain, je vais prendre pour la sixième fois le Poudlard Express et si quelqu'un m'avait un jour raconté ce que j'allais vivre cette année, jamais je ne l'aurais crus. Comme quoi on peut encore être surprit. Moi, Nora Warrens était enfin prête à commencer ma réelle existence, car c'est maintenant quelle commence.


	2. Justice et puis quoi encore !

**Chapitre I : Justice et puis quoi encore !**

Comme chaque année, je me tenais là. Entre mes deux frères, j'admirai cette locomotive rouge écarlate qui allait nous conduire tous les trois à Poudlard. Pour moi, cet endroit était comme une seconde maison. Là-bas au moins je n'étais pas constamment surveillée. Je pouvais respirer et voler sur mon balai autant de temps que je le souhaitai. Et surtout, je n'avais aucun compte à ne rendre à personne. Le quai était bondé. Les au revoirs pleuvaient tout autour de moi...

-Nora reste encore un peu avec nous, me coupa Alec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je relevai la tête vers eux sans même lui répondre. Je crus même discerner un soupir de sa part. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air très causante comme ça mais...mais, rien je suis réellement comme ça au plus grand malheur de ma famille. William et Elena nous avaient aussi accompagnés à la gare. C'était un peu comme une tradition que toute la famille vienne. Nous nous reverrons que dans plusieurs mois seulement pour les fêtes de Noël.

-Allez les enfants soyez sages hein ! ordonna gentiment notre mère tout en fixant Maxence et Alec avec insistance.

Il est vrai que je n'étais pas spécialement connue pour mon côté perturbatrice. Elle nous embrassa puis ce fut au tour de notre père ainsi que les deux plus âgés de la fratrie.

-N'oubliez pas de nous écrire surtout, lança William alors que nous rentrions dans la locomotive.

J'hochai la tête à son attention et pénétra complètement dans le train. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais entourée de mes deux frères dans l'un des couloirs du Poudlard Express.

-Je vais retrouver les autres, lança finalement Maxence.

-Moi aussi, conclut Alec.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi en un ensemble parfait.

_« Que veulent-ils encore ? »_ pensai-je intérieurement

-Oui ? Demandai-je poliment.

Alec me souriait bizarrement et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

-Vient nous voir si tu as un souci, déclara Maxence avec un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Et essaye de ne pas trop briser de cœur en passant, ajouta Alec en s'éloignant.

J'haussai un sourcil ne comprenant pas l'allusion. C'est là qu'ils me laissèrent comme les années précédentes, livrée à ma seule amie.

_« Oh solitude quand tu nous tiens ! »_

Je me dirigeai d'un mouvement assuré vers le dernier wagon. Là où j'avais l'habitude de passer le voyage depuis mes cinq premières années. Arrivée, devant le compartiment, je l'ouvris d'une main sûre. Il était déjà là. Assit et plongé dans un livre portant un nom inconnu de ma personne. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme. Les cernes qui se dessinaient en dessous de ses yeux étonnamment noirs étaient sans aucun doute le reflet de ses nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il avait dû passer à étudier. Il portait déjà son uniforme et porté fièrement l'écusson des verts et argents.

-Bonjour Severus, prononçai-je tout en m'avançant à l'intérieur.

-Nora, me salua t'-il

J'allais m'asseoir en face de lui. Pas un seul mot de trop ne fut prononcé entre nous. Je crois que c'est ce que nous apprécions mutuellement chez l'autre. Pas besoin d'agrémenter constamment ces moments de discussions futiles. Nous voyageons ensemble depuis notre première année et cela même si durant notre scolarité nous ne nous adressons pas la parole. Nous nous retrouvons dans le Poudlard Express dans le même compartiment. Presque aussitôt installée, je me plongeais à mon tour dans un magazine de Quiddich afin de passer le temps. Je pensai naïvement passer un voyage tranquille comme ceux de mes cinq dernières années mais, il semblerait que cela fut trop en demander. Le compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement. Je sursautai sous la surprise.

_« C'est pas vrai »_ me lamentai-je intérieurement.

-Tiens mais, il semblerait que nous t'ayons finalement trouvé Servilus, lança malicieusement Potter

Je vis Severus serrer les poings à l'appellation. Je pouvais sentir les ennuies à des kilomètres. Comme tout le monde l'aura compris, les maraudeurs venaient de faire leur apparition pour notre plus grand malheur. C'est ainsi qu'ils se faisaient appeler. C'était un groupe de quatre élèves de Gryffondor de notre année.

Il y avait tout d'abord James Potter. Ce gars était doté d'une telle arrogance qu'il me donner presque envie de vomir avec ses cheveux sans arrêt décoiffés ainsi que son vif d'or toujours à la main. Il était capitaine et attrapeur de son équipe. Peut être une des raisons du fait que je ne l'aime que très moyennement. Le second de cette joyeusement bande et sans doute le moins énervant de tous, Remus Lupin. C'est de lui que je me sentais le plus proche. Nos airs maladifs respectifs aidés sans doute beaucoup. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué mais, cela n'empêchait pas les filles de lui tourner autour. Continuons les réjouissances avec Peter Pettigrow, un garçon un peu enrobé et craintif. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre sa présence à Gryffondor. Enfin, il existe plusieurs sortes de courage je suppose. Dans le groupe, il ne cesse de constamment suivre Potter et Black dans leurs blagues puériles. Le dernier mais, pas le moindre. Sirius Black, beau parleur et admiré par 90 % de la population féminine à Poudlard. Sang pur et considéré par le reste de sa famille comme un traître à sang.

-Et bien alors Servilus, tu as perdu ta langue, demanda Potter en entrant dans le compartiment.

Ils ne semblèrent avoir d'yeux que pour Severus et je n'en fus pas étonnée le moins du monde.

_« Peut-être que je devrais signaler ma présence. »_ pensai-je amusée.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que tu lis là. Encore un livre de magie noire ? Continua Black en lui arrachant son livre.

Cela commençait sérieusement à devenir n'importe quoi à ce stade. Severus n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment connut pour leur courage. Prenant le mien à deux mains j'émis un bruyant raclement de gorge afin que l'on me prête attention.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ma fille là exactement ? » _

Les maraudeurs se retournèrent surpris. Ils semblèrent enfin se rendre compte de ma présence.

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda abruptement James.

-Ne soit pas si mal élevé Potter et c'est plutôt vexant de savoir que tu ne connais même pas mon nom après toutes les rencontres de Quiddich disputées, déclarai-je calmement.

-Et que fais une si charmante créature en si mauvaise compagnie ? S'enquit donc Black d'une voix charmeuse.

J'avais parfaitement vue son coup d'œil sur mon écusson afin de s'assurer que je n'étais pas une Serpentard. Sirius Black ne sortait pas avec les verts et argents. En revanche, tout ce qui portait une jupe et faisait partie des trois autres maisons, était potentiellement intéressant.

-Je me pose la même question Black. Il est vrai que depuis votre entrée dans ce compartiment, l'envie de sauter du train est devenue des plus tentante, achevai-je sur le même ton.

Son sourire disparut.

_« Je suis folle ! Pour une fois que j'ouvre ce qui me sert de bouche c'est pour me confronter aux maraudeurs. Je dois vraiment être suicidaire ! » _

-Sirius vient il faut trouver un compartiment avant de ne plus en avoir de libre du tout, intervint Lupin.

Black me fixait étrangement. Je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de baisser les yeux.

_« Et oui, toutes les filles ne sont pas folles de toi mon gars, il faut t'y faire. » _

Ils sortirent finalement sans demander leur reste. Enfin je ne doute pas un instant que j'allais avoir de leur nouvelle très prochainement. On ne s'attaque pas impunément aux Maraudeurs. Je soupirai. Et bien au moins je commençai bien l'année moi.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je relevai la tête. Severus me fixait droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis notre rencontre qu'il m'adressait la parole ainsi.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondais-je placidement tout en reprenant possession de mon magazine.

Un silence nouveau et tendu empli le compartiment.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, déclara t'-il finalement.

Une ébauche de sourire vint éclairer mon visage.

-Je le sais bien mais, ne le prends pas pour toi Severus. Après tout, je suis une Poufsouffle. La justice et toutes ces conneries c'est notre truc, expliquai-je sans la moindre émotion dans ma voix et les yeux rivés sur mon magazine.

Je ne pourrais pas être plus mal à l'aise. Converser ne fait pas partie de mes talents. Severus crut comprendre et reprit lui aussi le cours de sa lecture sans un mot de plus. La fin du voyage se passa sans accroche notoire et c'était tant mieux. Severus et moi nous quittions sans un mot.

-Les élèves de premières années par ici ! Cria la voix rauque d'Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard.

Je me dirigeai tranquillement, me laissant guider par la foule vers les calèches qui allaient nous mener jusqu'au château. C'est là que je sentis un regard me brûler la peau. Quand je me retournais, je me noyer dans deux abysses noirs. Un seul nom me vint à l'esprit : Black. J'avais sans doute commis une erreur dans le train mais, étrangement je ne regrette rien.

L'ignorant totalement, je montai dans une calèche choisie au hasard. La route vers le château me parut durer une éternité. Ce n'est que lorsque je me m'assoie au milieu de mes congénères à notre table que je repris une respiration normale. L'année venait juste de commencer quelle annonçait déjà bien des péripéties...

_« Quelle chance »_ ironisai-je intérieurement.

La grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au professeur McGonagall suivit des premières années.

Après l'éternelle chanson du vieux choixpeau.

-Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez et je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête, déclara la professeure de Métamorphose.

Je n'écoutai pas la répartition ou du moins presque pas. Je me contente d'applaudir avec l'ensemble des Poufsouffle quand un nouvel élève est envoyé à notre table et d'observer les nouveaux visages. Lorsque je tournai la tête, je vis Alec assit à sa table, entouré de ses amis et en train de rire à une blague de son voisin. Je retiens un soupir. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'être ainsi aimé. D'un côté, je n'étais pas sûr que cela me plairais vraiment. J'étais faite pour rester seule et regarder les autres vivres pleinement leur vie. Des applaudissements se firent entendre, me ramenant à la réalité. Le professeur Dumbledore était en train de se rasseoir sur son siège alors qu'une quantité spectaculaire de nourriture apparut sur les tables.

Je mangeai peu. Je n'ai jamais été une grosse mangeuse comme mes frères. C'est vers la fin du dîner que la même sensation malsaine d'être observée s'empara de moi. Je cherchai partout autour sans jamais réussir à le débusquer. C'était vraiment frustrant et un peu effrayant. Je fus d'ailleurs l'une des premières à me lever et à filer vers la salle commune. Cette sensation ne me laissa en paix qu'une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur. Heureusement que j'avais le mot de passe.

Je soupirai avant de me mettre à admirer la salle commune. Ce qui était sûr c'est que les Poufsouffle avaient un goût bien à eux en ce qui concerne la décoration. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le jaune et le bronze. Il s'échappait de ce lieu une chaleur particulière. Plusieurs espaces composés de divans confortables et de fauteuils étaient installés. Des tables de travail prenaient le reste de la place. Une bibliothèque était visible le long du mur près de l'ouverture de la salle. Le blason des Poufsouffle était fièrement installé au-dessus de la cheminée et de gros tapis et des tapisseries compléter le tout. C'était un lieu rassurant et convivial comme celui d'un foyer. Je sortis de ma contemplation quand les autres commençaient à arriver.

Je montai rapidement dans mon dortoir. Les autres filles qui le partageaient avec moi n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Mon lit était installé tout au fond du dortoir légèrement à l'écart des autres. Des posters de Quiddich étaient visibles sur l'ensemble de mon côté du mur. Une photo de ma famille était disposée sur ma table de chevet. Je rangeais dans ma malle présente au bout de mon lit l'ensemble de mes affaires et poser mon précieux balai dans l'angle du mur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama bruyamment une voix en rentrant dans le dortoir.

-Si, je te promets il m'a regardé ! S'extasia une autre à sa suite.

Je grimaçai. Voilà cette fois j'étais belle et bien arrivée à Poudlard. Ces filles étaient deux de mes colocataires de dortoir. La première à la voix suraigüe était Miranda Smith. Blonde avec une taille de mannequin (ou d'anorexique au choix) et une fervente admiratrice des maraudeurs et plus encore de Black.

La seconde était Mélissa Frost follement amoureuse de Potter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elles s'entendent si bien l'une avec l'autre parce qu'elles n'aimaient pas le même garçon sinon cela aurait sans doute été la guerre entre elles. Mélissa est peu plus grande que Miranda et un peu plus en rondeur aussi. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns parfaitement bouclés et des yeux bleus qui je dois le reconnaître étaient magnifiques.

Une autre jeune fille arrivait derrière les deux autres un peu plus discrètement. C'était Lucy Hamilton. Si moi j'étais plutôt renfermée et solitaire sans pour autant être timide. Elle s'était tout le contraire. Timide en plus d'être craintif, elle a une peur bleue de se retrouver seule. Le pourquoi d'ailleurs elle traîne avec les deux autres les suivant comme un petit chien bien dressé. Elle était la plus petite des trois et portait ses cheveux bruns très courts. Son visage portant encore les marques de l'enfance et était sans arrêt baissé vers le sol.

-Bonjour Nora, murmura t'-elle timidement à mon attention.

J'hochai la tête dans sa direction. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas m'avoir remarqué. Je passai devant elle afin de me rendre dans la salle de bain dont je fermai la porte à clé. Je me postais finalement devant le seul miroir de la pièce.

« J'aurai pus au moins prendre un ou deux centimètres... » Bougonnai-je intérieurement.

En effet, j'étais plutôt petite, surtout si comme à chaque fois je me compare à ma famille aux allures de top modèle. Pourtant, je n'avais plus rien de l'enfance. C'était le reflet d'une adulte que me renvoyait le miroir. Le reflet cependant d'un corps malade. J'étais petite mais, aussi beaucoup trop maigre à mon goût. A chaque fois que je prenais un ou deux kilos il suffisait que je tombe malade pour en perdre trois. J'avais l'habitude de rassembler ma longue chevelure brune en une haute queue de cheval pour ne pas me gêner d'où quelques mèches s'échapper ici et là. Certaines arrivaient même à cacher une partie de mon visage surtout en plein match. J'avais quand même réussis à hériter les yeux de ma mère, vert aux reflets bleus les jours d'été.

-Hey ! Tu as fini là dedans ? Nous aussi nous aimerons bien accéder à la salle de bain ! Lança Miranda derrière la porte de sa si belle voix.

Je soupirai et enfila rapidement mon pyjama (une vieille chemise de William qu'il m'avait donné) et sortis de la dite et si quémandée salle de bain.

-Et bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama la jeune fille derrière.

_« Zen Nora tu ne vas pas les égorger dès la première nuit alors que tu as tenu cinq ans »_ Ruminai-je en me couchant dans mon lit.

-Bonne nuit, fit Lucy.

Je ne répondis pas.

* * *

-AHHH ! Mais, c'est pas vrai ! Hurla Mélissa

Je grognai.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Mélissa? Demanda timidement Lucy.

-J'AI D'HORIBLES CERNES SOUS LES YEUX !

_« Et moi les miennes tu veux savoir où je vais te les mettre ! »_ Pensai-je très fort.

J'avais oublié que dans ce dortoir il était impossible de dormir passé cinq heures et demie du matin. Et oui, il faut au minimum trois heures pour se préparer et manger selon mes colocataires. Heureusement que nous sommes à Poufsouffle et donc dans la maison de la patience sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais colportée un meurtre.

Pour ma part, j'avais pris l'habitude et avait donc tournée la situation à mon avantage. Ainsi, au lieu de me pomponner comme elles, je me préparai en vitesse et prenais mon balai. Le temps commençait sérieusement à se rafraîchir, je pris donc la précaution de bien me couvrir. Hors de question de tomber malade dès le début de l'année ! Je me fis rapidement ma coiffure habituelle puis sortis en vitesse de la salle commune.

Les couloirs étaient déserts comme d'habitude. Cependant, alors que j'allais sortir par la grande porte du Hall quelqu'un m'interpella.

-Tu es bien matinale.

Je sursautai sous la surprise avant de me retourner.

-Tu m'as fait peur, déclarai-je d'un ton neutre.

Mon interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui ? Tu n'en donnes pourtant pas l'impression, répliqua t'-il d'un ton taquin.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de reprendre mon chemin comme si de rien n'était, je l'entendis me rattraper. Son bras attrapa le mien et il me retourna vers lui.

Je fronçai les sourcils à mon tour. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait. Se venger ? M'humilier ou bien me jouer l'une de ces blagues puériles dont lui et ses amis avaient le secret ?

- Que veux-tu Black ? Demandai-je.

-Ton nom, demanda t'-il brusquement.

Cette fois j'affichai clairement ma perplexité. Jamais personne ne m'avait jamais demandé mon nom jusque là dans cette école. Les seuls qui le connaissent étaient les rares qui l'avaient retenu à la répartition telle que Lucy ainsi bien sûr que les professeurs et mes coéquipiers.

-Pourquoi te le donnerai-je Black ? L'interrogeai-je d'une voix froide.

Il sembla réfléchir mais, ne trouva rien à me répondre de plus que :

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé ? Essaya-t-il.

Un silence s'installa.

-ça ne suffit pas, concluais-je finalement en me libérant de son emprise.

Sans me retourner, je repris mon chemin initial. Bien que je ne le montre pas extérieurement j'étais complètement retournée par cette rencontre. Le parc de si beau matin avait quelque chose de magique, de paisible. La rosée couvrait l'ensemble de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Je pris une inspiration forcée suivi d'une autre et ainsi de suite. C'était un rituel rassurant.

Le soleil à peine levé propageait ses rayons sur la totalité du château, l'envie de le voir d'un angle nouveau me fit enfourcher mon balai. Je me laissais décoller du sol. Ce n'est qu'à une trentaine de mètres de celui-ci que j'arrêtai finalement ma progression. Plusieurs minutes où je les passai immobiles sur mon manche à balai passèrent avant que l'envie de virevolter s'empare brusquement de moi.

Je ne remis pied-à-terre qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Mon ventre grogné bruyamment alors que je pénétrai dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne encore d'arriver. En même temps il devait être à peine sept heures et demie. Je m'installai à ma table et commençai à me servir un café pour me réchauffer.

-Tu as recommencé.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, je sursautai, renversant la moitié de mon café sur la table. Cependant, en reconnaissant la personne devant moi je repris bien vite mes esprits.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Alec.

Il sourit légèrement.

Comme moi, Alec avait des colocataires bruyants tôt le matin et Monsieur avait décidé de venir m'embêter chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. La raison du pourquoi il était nonchalamment assit à ma table et pas à la sienne.

-Tu as recommencé, répéta t'-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et alors ? Lui répondais-je en me réservant un café.

Il soupira.

-Tu devrais faire attention Nora, sinon tu risques encore de tomber malade, me préviens t'-il.

-En quoi cela peut-il bien te concerner ? Rétorquai-je agacée.

Une lueur que je n'avais jusque là jamais vue dans ses yeux me fit immédiatement regretter mes paroles. Il se leva et partit sans un mot. Je soupirai. Décidément cette année commençait bien.

-Mademoiselle Warrens toujours aussi matinale, me salua le Professeur Chourave en me tendant mon emploi du temps.

Je lui rendis en prenant le dit emploi du temps

-Merci Madame, répondais-je poliment.

Elle partit distribuer celui des autres aux rares présents. Je me concentrai pour ma part sur le mien qui m'avait l'air plutôt chargé.

_Emploi du temps_

_Mademoiselle Warrens Nora, _

_Poufsouffle 6__ème__ année_

**Lundi**  
8h à 10h Métamorphose  
14h à 16h Botanique  
16h à 17 h Histoire de la magie

**Mardi**  
8h à 10h Potion  
11h à 12h Arithmancie  
16h à 17h Métamorphose

**Mercredi**  
8h à 10h Sortilèges  
14h à 16h Arithmancie  
18h à 20h Astronomie

**Jeudi**  
8h à 10h Histoire de la magie  
11h à 12h DCFM  
16h à 17h Sortilèges

**Vendredi**  
11h à 12h Potion  
14h à 16h Etudes des runes  
16h à 17h DCFM

Je soupirai. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je venais juste de terminer de déjeuner quand la Grande Salle commençait à peine à se remplir. Je vis les maraudeurs faire leur entrée. J'étais un peu jalouse de leur amitié, je devais bien le reconnaître.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, s'extasia une élève à côté de moi.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers celui qu'elle admirée de la sorte. Quelle surprise de tomber sur le tombeur de ses dames. Black et toujours Black. Cela en devenait lassant. C'est là qu'il releva brusquement la tête dans notre direction.


	3. Associable et alors ?

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Avant de vous laissez lire en paix la suite (Quelle chieuse celle-là alors ! xD) Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'on laissé une rewiew pour m'encourager (si si j'y tiens !) dont **Traveler-Pauline** (ma première rewiew ^^) , **Arwen00710** (et ses bons conseils) , **Kawaikisa**, **Gaeriel Palpatine **, **lilichoco** (J'adore ton pseudo xD) et **Iryoo.**

Voilà qui est fait ^^

Je vous souhaite donc dès à présent une bonne lecture ! =)

**Chapitre 2 : insociable et alors ?**

C'est là qu'il releva brusquement la tête dans notre direction.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Je n'osai pas baisser les yeux de peur qu'il interprète cela comme un acte de lâcheté. Je n'étais peut-être pas à Gryffondor mais, j'avais tout de même ma fierté. Il sourit et secouait sa main de droite à gauche comme pour me saluer.

_« Il doit lui manquer une case à celui-là »_ pensai-je intérieurement en me levant.

Je partis pour mon premier cours de Métamorphose de l'année en commun avec les Serpentards, l'ignorant pour de bon. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Arrivée devant la salle, je compris vite que j'étais la première arrivée. Je m'affalai à un mur puis sortis mon magazine de Quiddich et repris ma lecture là où je l'avais laissée précédemment.

-Allez Lunard, ne commence pas à faire ton rabat-joie ! Lança une voix au loin.

Je soupirai.

_« Merlin ! Que t'ai-je donc fais pour mériter ça ? Ils doivent me suivre, ce n'est pas possible ! » _Me lamentai-je.

-Tiens mais, c'est ma mini Poufsouffle qui refuse de me dire son nom ! Cria à moitié Black au loin.

-Et elle a bien raison, souffla Lupin infligé.

Je souris légèrement puis refermai mon magazine que je n'étais pas prête de finir à ce rythme. Ils s'arrêtèrent à ma hauteur.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me le donner ? S'informa Black un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Je me relevai pour lui faire face.

-Pas le moins du monde Black, répondais-je d'une voix neutre en croisant les bras.

Il fit une mine de chien battue. Certains élèves commencèrent à arriver pour le cours qui allait bientôt débuter.

-Sûre et certaine ? Insista-t-il en s'avançant subtilement de moi.

Je reculai et percuter le mur derrière moi. Je pus voir du coin de l'oeil Alec et ses amis arriver un peu loin plus dans le couloir.

-Plutôt me pendre Black, rétorquai-je.

Je sentais que Sirius Black allait très rapidement réussir à me mettre à bout. Chose dont personne ne peut se vanter jusqu'à maintenant.

- Dans ce cas, commença-t-il d'une voix théâtrale. Je continuerai de te le demander jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une réponse, me murmura t'-il finalement à l'oreille.

Je le repoussai d'une main. C'est là que je vis Alec qui regardait dans notre direction. Il ne semblait pas très content du spectacle que Black et moi offrons.

_« Il va encore se faire des idées »_ déploierai-je intérieurement.

-Vous n'avez pas cours, m'hasardai-je

-Elle a raison Sirius, aller viens ! Intervient gentiment Lupin.

Je lui offris un léger sourire de remerciement qu'il me rendit. Black bougonnait dans son coin pour la forme avant que Potter ne l'entraîne plus loin avec l'aide de Lupin.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi mini Poufsouffle, me prévient Sirius en se laissant traîner par les deux autres.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître de ma vue. Je soupirai de soulagement. Ce gars était pire qu'un cognard visant sa cible. Au moins lui on pouvait l'éviter alors que Black semblait être partout à la fois. Je reportai mon attention sur les autres arrivants. Heureusement, aucune fille follement amoureuse des maraudeurs n'avait assistée à la scène. En revanche, je pouvais clairement voir qu'Alec se retenait de venir me quémander des comptes. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré notre « discussion » de ce matin et monsieur était bien trop fier pour craquer le premier. Dommage pour lui, la fierté c'était dans les gènes. Il pouvait donc attendre encore longtemps.

* * *

Le cours de métamorphose bien que n'étant pas ma matière préférée fut très intéressant. Cependant, la directrice des Gryffondors n'oubliait jamais de nous incomber un devoir dès le premier jour. Chose dont nous pourrions très facilement nous passer.

Alors que j'allais me rendre seule (pour changer) dans ma salle commune, je me fis interpellée.

-Hey Warrens !

Je me retournai.

-Johnson, lui retournai-je

Il arriva près de moi, essoufflé d'avoir trop couru pour me rattraper. Peter Johnson était en septième année et se trouvait être présentement capitaine de notre équipe de Quiddich au poste de batteur. Il était plutôt musclé (valait mieux en même temps pour être batteur) et bien plus grand que moi. Je n'aimais pas me tenir près de lui, je me sentais encore plus petite. Il portait ses cheveux blonds assez longs ce qui lui conférait un certain charisme et des yeux noisette qui ne lui retiraient rien de son charme.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demandai-je poliment.

-Oui, c'était pour te dire que les sélections se passeront demain en début d'après-midi et j'aimerais que tous les joueurs soient présents, me répondit t'-il un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

_« En tout cas sa bonne humeur à lui me donne toujours autant envie de gerber, c'est déjà ça »_Pensai-je intérieurement

J'hochai la tête et partis sans attendre. J'avais toujours autant de mal à parler avec les gens. Je ressentais toujours ce profond malaise à socialiser avec des êtres humains normaux. Peut-être n'étais-je pas normale tout simplement ? Le problème venait de moi c'était certain.

Je me rendis dans la salle commune. J'avais encore deux heures à patienter avant mon prochain cours. J'allais enfin pouvoir me détendre un peu.

-Et c'est là qu'il a relevé les yeux et nos regards se sont croisés !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

-Comme tu as trop de chance toi alors ! Commenta une autre.

_« Pitié ! Tout mais, pas ça »_ Priai-je en mon fort antérieur.

Très lentement, je me retournai lassée d'avance de ce qui m'attendait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur moldu. Elles étaient toutes assissent pile derrière moi, groupies des maraudeurs de leur état. Ces maudits Gryffondors me suivaient même jusqu'à ma salle commune. Je reconnus rapidement la fille qui racontait ses « aventures » amoureuses comme étant la fille assise à côté de moi au petit-déjeuner.

_« C'était donc ça »_ pensai-je amusée malgré moi.

C'est fou ce que ces filles pouvaient prendre leur désir pour des réalités. Cela en était presque pathétique. Ne voulant pas assister à cela je préférai sortir. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à errer dans le château en solitaire telle une âme en peine (sauf que je n'étais pas morte, n'y désespérée).

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Je la ressentais de nouveau, cette impression malsaine d'être observée malgré moi. Je me retournai, observant partout autour de moi sans voir personne. J'étais seule, belle et bien seule au milieu de ce couloir. Je serrais fortement ma baguette entre mes doigts.

- Montrez-vous ! Exigeai-je d'une voix neutre.

Seul un silence pesant me répondit. Je me sentais traquée et j'avais véritablement horreur de ça.

* * *

_Elle était là seule, effrayée, à ma portée... Je ressens sa peur et c'est comme un doux parfum dont je ne peux désormais me passer. Elle m'enivre, m'assomme et m'aveugle à la fois. _

_Tellement fragile. A tel point que je pourrais la briser si je le voulais. Une main suffisait. Il suffirait que j'attrape son petit cou entre mes doigts et que je serre. Je la vois déjà suffocante et essayant de se libérer sans y parvenir. Quelle jouissance cela serait. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir bien longtemps. Elle m'obsède, me pourchasse même dans mon sommeil. J'aimerais pouvoir sentir son pouls sous mes doigts accélérer sous la panique puis ralentir tout doucement et voir la terreur dans ses yeux, la dernière petite parcelle de vie s'éteindre et s'échapper de son si petit corps. Oui, je le désire tellement fort, que j'en perds le sommeil voir même la raison. _

_- Montrez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle de sa voix. _

_Envoûtante. Oui, c'est ça elle m'a envoûtée par sa voix. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons possibles. La peur, oui je la sens partout sur elle. Je m'en délecte jusqu'à en être repus sans arriver à l'être totalement. Je l'observe, la traque. Oui, bientôt elle sera à moi, rien qu'à moi...très bientôt._

_

* * *

_

-Ça suffit maintenant, montrez-vous ! Exigeai-je une fois de plus.

Je n'aimais pas me sentir ainsi vulnérable. Peut-être que c'était Black et sa bande qui me jouais un tour pour se venger de la scène du train. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé que cela soit le cas.

_« Ces idiots n'étaient jamais là quand il le fallait ! » _Pestai-je intérieurement

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Muet par un réflexe sorti de je ne sais où, je me retournai brusquement et m'écriai-je, baguette levée :

-Expelliarmus !

Mon agresseur fut projeté violemment un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-Non mais, tu as un problème Warrens ? S'énerva ma victime.

Je réalisai alors l'identité de la personne que je venais d'attaquer. J'allais alors l'aider à se relever.

-Je suis désolée Severus, mais, tu m'as surprise, m'excusai-je encore secouée.

Il grognait encore un peu pour la forme. Ignorant ma main tendue afin de l'aider à se redresser. D'un côté, je le comprenais, je venais d'entachée la si célèbre fierté des Serpentards.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Warrens ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Que devais-je lui répondre ? La vérité ? Il allait me prendre pour une folle.

-Rien, je suis désolée Severus, répondais-je finalement

Il fronça les sourcils. J'avais retrouvé mon ton neutre et détaché qui m'étaient si caractéristiques.

Il partit sans rien ajouter. Une fois de nouveau seule, je soupirai et me laisser glisser contre le premier mur à ma portée. La sensation avait disparue pourtant je ne lâchai pas pour autant ma baguette n'arrivant pas à m'y résoudre. Je sentais que cette année allait être mouvementée et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

-Hey ça ne va pas ? Me demanda une voix au-dessus de moi.

_« Cette voix... »_ Pensai-je.

Je relevai la tête et plongeai dans deux abysses noirs.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai, me lamentai-je cette fois-ci tout haut.

Premier jour de la rentrée et je craquai déjà. Les vacances me semblèrent très loin tout d'un coup.

-Que me veux-tu encore Black ? Osai-je demander en me passant une main sur le visage en signe d'impuissance.

Je sentais déjà une imminente migraine se pointer dans ce qui me sert de crâne. Il sourit à ma dernière question et je l'arrêtai avant même qu'il n'ouvre ce qui lui sert de bouche et Dieu sait où elle a traînée.

-Non, ne me dis rien surtout. Tu veux connaître mon nom ? Et bah tu peux toujours aller te faire voir au fin fond de la forêt interdite et là peut être que tu rencontreras une gentille licorne qui voudra bien te le murmurer au creux de l'oreille avant de te la bouffer ! Débitai-je à la suite.

Cette fois j'avais réellement perdus mon sang froid. Je n'avais pas tenus bien longtemps mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantes. Black était un cas bien trop lourd pour moi et la journée que je venais de passer n'était même pas encore terminée. Black me regardais bizarrement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-En faite, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu foutais par terre ? Révéla-t-il.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. J'avais deux options qui s'offraient à moi. La première me mettre à hurler et pleurer en même temps et faire un pétage de câble dans les règles de l'art ou bien me mettre à rire comme une démente sortie tout droit de l'asile.

Alors ? Et bien je choisis la seconde solution. Celle qui paraissait porter le moins préjudice à ma réputation. Et c'est exactement ce que je fis. Pendant plusieurs minutes sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter je ris comme je ne l'ai encore jamais fais, d'un rire qui sonnait faux et un peu désespéré sur les bords. Black me regardait sans rien dire. S'il l'avait fait je crois que j'aurais été capable de lui en mettre une. Quand je fus enfin calmée, la seule chose qu'il trouva à me dire fut :

-Ça va mieux ?

J'hochai la tête et me redresser.

« De toute façon que je reste debout ou assise ça ne change pas grand-chose »

En effet, la différence de taille entre Black et moi était effrayante. Je lui arrivais un peu plus bas que les épaules et devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Chose que je ne fis pas d'ailleurs.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça »

-Alors ? S'enquit-il.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ton nom ?

_« Je vais le tuer » _Pestai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres comme s'il était sur le point de rire à la suite d'une bonne blague.

- Quand comptes-tu lâcher l'affaire exactement ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix lasse.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu craques, lança t'il fier du lui.

- Alors, prépare-toi Black à te prendre les plus gros râteaux de ton existence, le prévenais-je

Je m'éloignai ensuite vers mon prochain cours d'un pas lourd.

* * *

Le reste de la journée me parut durer une éternité mais, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je déjeunai seule comme à mon habitude observant les autres élèves rires et discuter entre eux légèrement à l'écart. Pour la première fois en cinq ans je ressentis une pointe de jalousie à leur encontre.

Comme dans une bulle ou tout se passe au ralentit je voyais mes frères entourés de leurs amis respectifs. Ils riaient sans retenu et moi j'étais là seule à les observer. C'était comme si je n'existai pas. Si je disparaissais, est que quelqu'un s'en apercevrait ? J'en doute. La nourriture avait goût de cendre dans ma bouche. N'ayant plus faim, je préférai sortir. Voir les gens heureux me rendais malade. Je déambulai dans les couloirs n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

-Que fait une pauvre Poufsouffle seule dans les couloirs ? Murmura une voix.

Je sursautai. Décidément à ce rythme j'allais être victime d'une crise cardiaque. Je me retournai.

-Lucius, le saluai-je.

Aucun doute n'était possible. Ce timbre froid, cette posture fière. Cette arrogance qui planait tout autour de lui et surtout ses cheveux.

-Nora, retourna t'-il poliment en s'approchant davantage.

Oui, Lucius Malefoy connaissait mon nom. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Ma famille et moi-même somme ce que l'on appelle des Sang-pur et il se trouve que quelque part dans notre arbre généalogique les Warrens seraient reliés aux Malefoy. Ce qui fait de Lucius, l'un de nos cousins éloignés et je peux vous assurer qu'il prend ce lien très au sérieux.

- Tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle ? Demanda-t-il inutilement

Je regardai autour de moi avant de reporter mon attention sur lui.

-Hé bien non comme tu peux le voir par toi-même, répondais-je indifférente.

Il sourit légèrement.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas beaucoup entourée.

Mon visage se ferma. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Et quel est le rapport Lucius ? Demandai-je d'une voix froide

Il laissa un silence pesant s'installer, s'approchant davantage de moi. Je n'avais pas oubliée ma frayeur de ce matin, c'est pourquoi j'avais beaucoup de mal à me retenir d'attraper ma baguette. Pourtant, je savais que Lucius à toujours été ainsi, provocateur, froid...non glacial serait le mot juste. En vérité, j'avais plus de ressemblance avec lui qu'avec le reste de ma famille.

-Hé bien, commença t'-il. Tu es seule.

Il remit l'une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille sans me quitter des yeux.

-Plus seule que quiconque dans ce château, ajouta t'-il.

Je ne le contredis pas, même si je ne m'avancerai pas trop. On trouve toujours plus seul et malheureux que soit.

-Donc et ce n'est qu'une proposition tu pourrais venir de temps en temps t'asseoir à notre table en ma compagnie. Je suis sûr que je pourrais te présenter des gens respectables avec qui tu devrais t'entendre, proposa t'-il.

Je ne sais pas si je devais me mettre à pleurer tellement la situation était à pleurer de rire ou bien vomir sur ses chaussures flambant neuves.

_« Quel dilemme »_ pensai-je amusée et dégoûter à la fois.

-Je te remercie Lucius pour ta...proposition mais, je pense que je suis maintenant assez grande pour m'occuper seule de ma vie sociale, rétorquai-je d'un ton détaché.

Clair, net et précis. Il fronça les sourcils.

Je savais que je venais de le vexer mais, je m'en contrefiche comme de ma première baguette en plastique.

-Bien, fais comme tu le souhaites mais, ma proposition tient toujours, lança t'-il avant de partir dans une toute autre direction.

Je soupirai. J'avais l'impression de faire cela à longueur de journée ces temps-ci.

* * *

Après ma dernière heure de cours, je partis me réfugier tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie là où personne ne viendrait me chercher enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Pendant plus d'une heure, j'observai le paysage qui s'offrait devant moi. C'était relaxant et magique à la fois. Regardant autour de moi pour voir si j'étais belle et bien seule, je sortis de mon sac, un paquet de cigarette. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Cette sale manie m'avait été refilée par un moldu qui m'en a proposé une, un jour alors qu'il s'était assit près de moi dans un parc. Et comme l'idiote que je suis, je n'ai pas refusée. La solitude devait y faire aussi un peu je suppose. Je l'allumais et tira longuement dessus.

- Tu n'avais pas promis d'arrêter ? S'enquit une voix derrière moi.

Je n'étais même pas surprise sur le coup et crachai la fumée un peu plus loin. Le nuage blanc de fumée s'évapora avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

- Il y a une différence entre ce que je dis et fais Maxence, lançai-je posément.

Mon frère vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne dis rien. Après tout c'est lui est venu me voir.

-J'ai parlé avec Alec et il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés, lâcha t'-il finalement.

Je tirée une nouvelle fois sur ma cigarette déjà presque complètement consumée.

-Et alors ? En quoi cela te regarde t'-il ? Répliquai-je un brin agacée.

Il soupira. Oui peut-être bien que je n'étais pas dotée de la gentillesse légendaire des Poufsouffle mais, j'en avais marre que l'on vienne me voir simplement pour me faire la morale. Habituellement, j'étais invisible pour eux alors pourquoi viennent-ils toujours m'ennuyer pour des broutilles de ce genre ?

-Peut-être que cela serait bien que tu ailles t'excuser non ? Proposa-t-il sereinement.

Je commençai sérieusement en avoir assez. Quand cette journée allée t'-elle finir ? D'habitude je pouvais passer trois jours sans que personne ne m'adresse la parole et là c'était comme si tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour venir me casser les pieds.

Je me levai et attraper mon sac. Il ne tenta pas de m'arrêter.

-Nora, m'appela t'il alors que j'allais quitter la pièce.

Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte sans pour autant me retourner.

-Tu devrais arrêter de fuir tout le monde constamment et même essayer de t'ouvrir un peu aux autres, lança t'-il.

Je ne répondis pas et repris mon chemin. Pourquoi tout le monde se sentait-il obligé de lui dire comment se comporter ? J'étais fatiguée de cette journée. Je décidai finalement de louper le dîner et de m'enfermer dans mon dortoir. A l'abri et cachée par les rideaux qui entouraient mon lit, je respirai enfin plus librement.

_« Quelle sale journée ! »_ pensai-je.

Sur cette pensée au combien positif, je m'endormis. Demain est une autre journée comme on dit. Et comme pour me le prouver, je n'entendis pas les filles rentrées bruyamment comme à leur habitude...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Dans le prochain je vais y mettre un peu plus d'action parce que juste qu'ici c'était une entrée en matière. ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera publié, je ne sais pas trop quand xD mais, dans moins d'une semaine normalement (voir beaucoup moins) ^^


	4. Ou comment perdre son calme

Arg ! Je sais je suis impardonnable ! Quand je vois la date de la publication du dernier chapitre j'ai envis de me donner des baffes xD Je suis vraiment navré mais, je vais me rattraper (promis) xD

Enfin, j'avais quand même des excuses attenuantes ! Entre les vacances où les copains vous traînent partout contre votre gré (non je mens même pas d'abord euh ! xD), les résultats d'examens ou l'on se ronge les ongles plutôt que écrire sans parler de l'inscription et tout et tout !

...

Ouais bon ok, mes excuses sont nuls (rire). Bref, voici le chapitre 3 pour me faire pardonner (pas taper !) ^^'

Merci à **Arwen00710** (toujours fidèle au post !), à **Aodren** (profite profite xD c'est beau de rêver hein ?), à **Sirius08**, à **Miss Moon**, à **Kawaikisa **(merci pour ta petite correction xD), à **Lilichoco **(oui j'adore ton pseudo ! xD il est trop tripant !), à **Traveler-Pauline **(pas encore trouvé de Beta -' mais, je vais trouver xD) et à **Marquiise**

Bon je vous laisse tranquille ! (Désolé pour les fautes il faut que trouve une bêta donc si vous êtes intéressez c'est bon à savoir xD)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Ou comment perdre son calme

-Mélissa où tu as mis mon vernis à ongle rouge ? Hurla à moitié une voix.

_« Grrr ! » _

Et voilà c'était reparti pour un tour. Je tournai la tête vers le cadran de mon réveil. 5h45, il y a du progrès cependant. La journée allait peut-être être bonne finalement. Revigorée à cette idée je sortis de mon lit pour me préparer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

C'est ainsi que comme chaque matin, je me dirigeais sereinement à l'extérieur. J'ai cependant longuement hésité avant de me décider à sortir. En effet, le ciel commençait à se couvrir dangereusement. J'eus la surprise de ne pas être dérangée comme hier et intérieurement j'en fus presque déçus. Je dis bien presque. C'est ainsi qu'en ce temps orageux je virevoltais dans les airs. Cela me fit un bien fou plus qu'habituellement d'ailleurs. Il me sembla que rien ne pourrez gâcher cette journée et devinez quoi, j'avais tort enfin cela je ne le savais pas encore.

-Nora ! M'appela une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien lorsque je pénétrai dans la Grande Salle.

-Lucius, le saluai-je à mon tour.

Bien qu'étant très tôt, il était déjà attablé en compagnie de ses « amis » à la table des Verts et argents. Il me fit signe d'approcher.

_« Merlin, que t'ai-je encore fais pour mériter ça ? Hein ? » _

J'allai le retrouver et attendit qu'il lève les yeux vers moi.

-Assit toi donc avec nous, m'ordonna t'-il presque.

Je le regardai longuement droit dans les yeux. Je pensai avoir été clair hier mais, les mâles en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête apparemment.

Cependant, je pouvais bien faire ça, après tout peut-être qu'après il me laissera tranquille. C'est ainsi que je m'assieds à ses côtés.

-Je vous présent ma cousine, Nora Warrens qui est évidemment une sang-pur, commença t'-il.

-Cousine éloignée, corrigeai-je automatiquement.

Le silence se fit.

Lucius émit un léger toussotement dut au malaise que je venais de provoquer et je faillis perdre mon sérieux. J'avais l'impression à les regarder ainsi que j'assistai à un dîner mondain au lieu d'un petit-déjeuner à une table commune de Poudlard.

-Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, répondit finalement une jeune fille aux cheveux dorées.

J'hochai la tête dans sa direction.

J'appris plus tard qu'elle s'appelait Narcissa Black. La jeune fille à côté d'elle et à l'allure un peu sadique sur les bords, était sa sœur cadette, Bellatrix. Le garçon assit à côté d'elles et toujours silencieux était Regulus Black, leur cousin et plus particulièrement le petit frère de mon cognard personnel. Il y avait aussi Mulciber, Avery et d'autres dont je n'ai pas retenus le nom.

Lorsque Severus me vit à sa table, la seule réaction qu'il eut fut de hausser un sourcil surpris avant de venir s'intégrer au groupe juste à côté de moi.

-Bonjour Severus, le salua Lucius.

-Lucius, répondit t'-il simplement.

Je souris légèrement. C'est fou ce que nos réactions pouvaient être similaires.

-Je te présente ma cousine..., commença Malefoy.

-Nora et moi nous nous connaissons déjà, le coupa t'-il dans phrase.

Il m'adressa d'ailleurs un léger haussement de tête auquel je répondis de la même façon.

Lucius sembla déconcerter un instant mais, se reprit bien vite. Il commença à parler comme un roi déblatérait de ses affaires à sa cour. Je faillis me rendormir aussi sec sur la table.

En revanche, je n'aurais ratée pour rien au monde, la tête d'Alec lorsqu'il me vit à sa table entourée de la sorte. Je crois bien qu'il m'a fixé pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement s'asseoir. Cependant, je me serais au contraire très bien passée de celui que me jette à cet instant précis le plus perturbateur de tous les maraudeurs et des petits coups d'œil de ces derniers. Cela avait le don de me mettre assez mal à l'aise.

_« Moi, nerveuse ? Quelle idée ! » _

Black, ne me quittait pas des yeux et étrangement la lueur d'amusement que j'avais appris à reconnaître avait complètement disparue. Non, je n'avais pas honte d'être assise à la table des verts et argents. Non, je ne ressentais pas la moindre culpabilité à son égard et non, je ne me sentais pas fautive le moins du monde et encore moins désolée. J'étais juste...mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observée.

Je fus heureuse de quitter la Grande Salle et accessoirement mon très cher cousin. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être ennuyeux comme garçon. Je me rendis à mon cours de Potion en commun avec les Gryffondors.

_« Oh Joie ! »_ Pensai-je ironiquement.

Oui, j'avais un humour bien à moi. Lorsque je descendis dans les cachots je remarquai que je n'étais pas la première sur place (pour une fois). Lily Evans m'avait coiffé au poteau. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être dénuée d'amies.

Ne m'attardant guère sur mes existentielles questions, je l'ignorée et commençai à patienter calmement l'esprit déjà très loin des cachots voir même de Poudlard.

-Hé oh ! Hurla une voix dans ma tête.

- Lunard, tu crois qu'elle le fait exprès ? Lança une autre.

C'est incroyable comme c'est bruyant aujourd'hui dans ma tête vous ne trouvez pas vous aussi ?

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je pense que non, répondit le dit Lunard.

-Mini Poufsouffle il faut revenir sur la planète Terre maintenant ! Continua de hurler cette voix dans ma tête.

_« Attendez un instant, cette voix je la reconnais... » _

C'est là que je repris contact avec la réalité. Le décor dans lequel je m'étais si confortablement installée avait disparu pour laisser place à celui froid des cachots. Des élèves me regardaient bizarrement. Les maraudeurs étaient justes devant moi et le cognard de service bien trop prêt à mon goût.

-Recule Black ! Ordonnai-je froidement.

- Seulement si tu me dis comment tu t'appelles, me répondit-il avec un sourire de gosse.

Je soupirai.

_« Penser à acheter un lot de corde lors de la sortir à Pré-au-lard. » _Notai-je mentalement

-Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je m'appelle ? Lui demandai-je joueuse.

-Oui vraiment, lança t'-il malicieusement.

Je lui souris bizarrement.

-Pourquoi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et fronça les sourcils. Est qu'il se rendait au moins compte que lors de notre seconde rencontre je lui ai posée exactement la même question ? Quelque chose me disais bien que non à moins que cela soit plutôt sa réponse.

-Parce que j'ai envie de le connaître c'est tout, lança t'il alors brusquement.

Je haussai un sourcil alors que derrière lui Lupin se frappait le front. Décidément Sirius Black était irrécupérable.

-Mauvaise réponse, concluais-je d'une voix indifférente avant de m'éloigner d'eux.

Il n'apprendra jamais. Le professeur Slughorn nous permit finalement d'entrer dans la classe. Je me mis au milieu de la salle seule devant une table et sortie silencieusement mes affaires.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je relevai les yeux vers celle qui m'avait interrompu. Je haussai un sourcil. Lily Evans se tenait là devant moi à attendre que je lui donne une réponse. J'hochai la tête et celle-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Etrange vraiment étrange cette fille. Enfin, je n'allais rien dire et l'ignorée. Chose que je faisais de moins en moins ces temps-ci.

-Bien si personne n'a plus de questions nous allons donc pouvoir commencer !

J'étais sur le terrain de Quiddich avec l'ensemble de mon équipe. J'avais fièrement revêtus mon équipement ainsi que mon uniforme. Ainsi habillé avec mon balai dans une main je me sentais complètement à mon aise même entourée comme je l'étais à cet instant.

Peter venait de terminer son discours et je n'en avais pas écouté un mot. Je m'amusai trop à contempler ceux qui passaient les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe. Il nous manquait un poursuiveur ainsi qu'un gardien. Cette séance me paraissait très ludique tout d'un coup.

-Bien, nous allons commencer par les essais pour le poste de gardien, lança Peter en appelant le nom des différents candidats.

Ils étaient cinq à se présenter à ce poste.

-C'est Derek et Nora, nos deux poursuiveurs qui vont vous faire passer ce test, continua t'-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel lorsque comme à son habitude Derek fit son intéressant.

Cependant, c'était un type bien comme la plupart des Poufsouffle même si j'étais persuadée qu'il aurait été comme chez lui à la table des lions.

-Alors Nora, prête à remettre ça ? Me lança-t-il en grimpant sur son balai un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis mon entrée dans l'équipe, lui et moi nous lancions toujours dans des défis irréalisables avant chaque match, moi par fierté et lui pour le simple plaisir de me battre. L'année passée, j'avais en effet perdus. Prête à lui faire ravaler son sourire prétentieux, j'attrapai habilement le souaffle que me lança Peter, nous poussant ainsi à commencer.

Lorsque nous furent tout deux en hauteur nous attendions patiemment le premier candidat. Il ne fit pas long feu. Deux buts sur cinq. C'était peu même avec le facteur stress. Ainsi défila les quatre autres. Le second fit une meilleure prestation que le premier mais, ne semblait pas très rassuré sur son balai. Le troisième n'en parlons même pas. Derek et moi commencions sérieusement à désespérer.

-J'ai l'impression que cette année encore la Coupe va nous passer sous le nez, remarqua t'-il alors que le prochain candidat se mit en place.

Je ne préférai pas répondre mais, je n'en pensais pas moins pour autant. Alors que nous allions capituler, le quatrième fut en réalité une quatrième. Et je devais bien l'avouer. La différence de niveau avec les autres était effrayante. Cinq buts sur cinq. L'espoir renaissait finalement.

Je fus tellement heureuse que je lui offris même un léger sourire satisfait. Elle était apparemment en cinquième année. Une année en dessous de moi.

Le cinquième candidat passa après elle, mais, pour Derek et moi, il était évident que notre futur gardien serait en faite une gardienne.

-Très bien, merci à tous d'avoir participé, commença t'-il en s'adressant aux cinq participants. Le résultat sera affiché demain dans la salle commune.

Sur ceux ils partirent. Il ne restait alors que les essais pour le poste de poursuiveur. Nous dûmes rester sur nos balais à la différence que les batteurs vinrent nous rejoindre. Là encore la déception nous gagna peu à peu jusqu'à l'apparition d'un jeune homme fort doué. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité de nos futurs coéquipiers et cela même si Peter était seul juge étant le capitaine de notre équipe.

J'étais sous la douche. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me fit un bien fou, détendant mes muscles endoloris après cette séance pourtant peu laborieuse mais, excessivement longue. J'étais dans les vestiaires réservés aux filles ne doutant pas le moins du monde que les garçons devaient être partis depuis un moment maintenant.

Pour une fois que je prenais mon temps. Seulement voilà. Cette sensation désagréable d'être observée réapparut. Celle-ci me mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Puis un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur, je tournai les robinets dans le sens inverse. Mon cœur commençait à battre anormalement vite. Maladroitement, je m'entourai d'une serviette et sortis prudemment, cherchant le moindre signe d'une quelconque présence avant d'attraper ma baguette sur le tas informe que formait l'ensemble de mes vêtements.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Osai-je demander prudemment

La peur commençait à s'infiltrer doucement mais, sûrement dans mes veines tel un mortel poison. Je me sentais de nouveau traquée comme un animal blessé jeter devant une horde de prédateurs.

-Répondez, Hurlai-je à moitié.

J'étais réellement à court de patience. Je détestai plus que tout cette impression malsaine voir perverse.

-Chuttt...

Je sursautai. Cette fois cela en était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Mon corps était tendu à l'extrême. Je me retournai sans cesse cherchant à débusquer l'intrus et serrant fermement ma baguette entre mes doigts. Mon sang battait puissamment à mes tempes. L'adrénaline ne semblait jamais cesser de monter toujours plus haut.

Je ne su combien de temps je restai ainsi couverte que de ma serviette à guetter le moindre bruit jusqu'à ce que finalement l'impression disparue d'elle-même. J'étais transit de froid mais, davantage encore par la peur que m'avait inspiré ce moment. Rapidement, je m'habillais et sortis précipitamment des vestiaires sans me retourner.

Je me sentais réellement secouée sur le coup. Je marchai précipitamment dans les couloirs sans faire réellement attention où mes pas me menaient.

-Et bah alors Servilus tu t'es perdu ?

Je m'arrêtai.

-Doucement Jamesie, il risquerait de t'envoyer un sort de magie noire, prévenait alors Sirius en ricanent.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Dissimulée à la vue des maraudeurs et de Severus, j'écoutais attentivement serrant fortement ma baguette que je ne lâchai plus.

-Bah alors Servilus tu es trop lâche pour répondre ? Continua Potter.

-Ah ah ! C'est vrai que mini Poufsouffle n'est plus là pour te défendre, insista méchamment Sirius.

- Comment vas-tu faire sans ta copine Rogue ? Lança Peter.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. J'avais laissé assez de temps à Severus pour intervenir maintenant c'est moi qui allait m'emmêler. De plus, j'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un. Resserrant ma prise sur ma baguette, je sortis de ma cachette. Le premier à se rendre compte de ma présence fut Lupin. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ce que je tenais fermement à la main.

-Euh Sirius, James, essaya t'-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Pas maintenant Lunard je suis présentement occupé avec notre cher Servilus. Répondit Black.

- Lâchez-le ! Ordonnai-je froidement.

Black se tendit alors que Potter et Pettigrow s'étaient retournés vers moi.

- Pourquoi ferrions-nous ça ? Demanda Potter.

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé poliment Potter, lançai-je hors de moi en mettant en évidence ma baguette.

Black se retourna à son tour la mine sombre.

- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ce sale mangemort ! Siffla-t-il.

Je l'observai longuement, mon visage dénué de la moindre expression et pas le moins du tout choqué par ses paroles. Je connaissais depuis longtemps les bruits de couloirs au sujet de Severus.

- En quel honneur le juge-tu Black ? Rétorquai froidement. De plus, il me paraît bien moins répugnant que vous.

Je vis Lupin pâlir légèrement pour je ne sais quelle raison. A dire vrai, je n'en avais rien à faire.

-Sort avec lui dans ce cas, lança méchamment Potter

-Plutôt lui que l'un d'entre vous c'est certain, concluais-je indifférente.

-Je suis sûr que tu bluffes, ne pu contenir Sirius un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'en avais rien à faire de leur jugement ou bien de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser de moi. Sans plus hésiter, j'avançai jusqu'à Severus et colla durement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne répondit pas à mon baiser trop surpris pour cela. Je pouvais entendre les différentes expressions de dégoûts qui avaient envahit les maraudeurs et je m'en délectai.

-C'est répugnant, lança écœuré Pettigrow.

Pour ma part, je ne trouvais pas cela aussi horrible qu'ils semblaient le penser.

-Hé bien je n'aurai jamais crus Severus que tu connaissais ma cousine à ce point, lança une voix traînante derrière nous.

Je coupai le contact de mes lèvres contre celle du Serpentard et me retournai pour faire face à Lucius. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres mais, impossible de dire clairement ce qu'il pensait réellement.

-Cousine ?

Les maraudeurs semblaient perdus. Je ne leur prêtai pas la moindre attention. Ne laissant aucune émotion briser mon masque, je me retournai et partis d'un pas lent, les laissant à leur jeu puéril.

_« C'est pas vrai, je les enchaîne cette année ! » _Pestai-je intérieurement.

Rageusement, je pris un autre couloir et m'arrêta brusquement au milieu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'étais dans une colère noire, chose qui ne m'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais !

C'est à ce moment que je fis la chose la plus stupide et déraisonnable de toute mon existence. Je balançai violemment mon poing contre le mur. Mettant dans ce coup tout ce que j'avais égoïstement contenu à l'intérieur de moi depuis le début de l'année...non depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Un craquement morbide se fit entendre. Ma respiration était haletante. Au début, je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Seulement le soulagement profond d'un poids quittant mes épaules. Puis vint une douleur aiguë au niveau des phalanges. Je grimaçai.

-aie...

Je regardai longuement comme hypnotiser mes doigts gonfler lentement et passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Je n'osai pas essayer de bouger les doigts. J'observai tout simplement.

La douleur me faisait du bien. Je ne me rendis pas à l'infirmerie comme j'aurais dû le faire. Elle aurait soulagé ma souffrance bien trop rapidement. A la place, j'allais plutôt dîner avec pour seule compagnie, ma conscience, cachant ma main sous la table. Je ne fis pas attention aux regards qui se posaient sur moi. Je mangeai sans grand appétit ce soir-là.

Après celui-ci je me résignais tout de même à m'y rendre. Je marchai sans grande envie dans le couloir où je trouverai au bout l'infirmerie. J'essayai mentalement de me préparer à la colère de l'infirmière à laquelle j'allais devoir faire face. Elle était très protectrice envers ses patients et encore plus avec certains d'entres nous dont moi qui passait presque mon année là-bas et bien entendu Lupin qui y passait lui aussi très régulièrement. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant du loup...

-Tu es malade ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question Lupin.

Nous continuons à marcher côte à côte en silence. Il ne semblait pas aller plus mal que d'habitude. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une simple visite de routine. De toute façon cela ne me regarde guère.

-Je voulais m'excuser, dit-il tout d'un coup

Je haussai un sourcil en me retournant légèrement vers lui tout en continuant ma route.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi Lupin ?

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans le couloir, déclara-t-il finalement.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Nous étions en plein milieu du couloir à quelques pas de l'infirmerie mais, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais savoir, connaître la réponse à la question que je me pose et qui me torture depuis le début de cette année.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Son attitude me dépassait complètement. A moins que cela vienne de moi ? Je savais parfaitement que je n'étais pas normale. Que j'avais un problème avec les gens même avec ma famille, mon jumeau, mes parents...

-Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi tout d'un coup ? Non j'ai une meilleure question, le coupai-je brutalement alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre. Pourquoi tout le monde semble me voir tout d'un coup et paraissent tous vouloir interférer dans ma vie après cinq ans d'ignorance ?

Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux et disparu presque aussitôt sans que je n'arrive à en déceler la nature. Est-ce que j'ai été trop direct, brutal ? Je n'en avais rien à faire, je voulais juste...savoir.

-Je suis désolé, répondit t'-il simplement.

Hein quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Ce n'était pas ma question ? Si ?


	5. Finalement, c'était un jour avec

Hey les gens !

Oui, c'est bien vous avez deviner comme des grands c'est belle et bien un nouveau chapitre que voilà (Bravo ) !

Je remercie quand même **Tiickel** pour sa rewiew car sans la sienne je me serais retrouvée comme une c**** sans commentaire pour mon troisième chapitre xD et je m'en serais grandemment découragée.

Oui, je me décourage très vite si je n'ai pas de résultat un comme tout le monde mais, bon...c'est embêtant quand un projet vous tiens à coeur ^^

Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre qui marque un tournent dans l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Finalement, c'était un jour _avec_.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient repris, deux semaines que ma vie avait retrouvée un semblant de normalité à mes yeux. Un peu comme si les trois premiers jours suivant la répartition n'avaient jamais eu lieu qu'ailleurs que dans un rêve. Tous ces imbéciles, semblaient finalement avoir retrouvés un minimum de bon sens pour ne plus m'adresser la parole.

_« Comme au bon vieux temps » _pensai-je amèrement

La question était alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas heureuse de cet état de fait ? Je soupirai et commencer à me préparer en même temps que les autres filles. Je pouvais dans ma tête énumérer et prédire chaque minute de ma journée. Non, décidément aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour _« avec »_. Un sourire sans joie étira mes lèvres.

- Quand vas-tu cesser de mettre ces immondes guenilles informes ! S'exclama une voix provenant de la salle de bain.

-C'est que..., tenta vainement Lucy en réapparaissant dans la chambre vite suivi d'une Mélissa en colère.

Je réajustai correctement ma jupe sur mes jambes.

-Mélissa a raison ! S'emmêla Miranda d'une voix froide. Si tu veux continuer à traîner avec nous tu devras t'habiller avec un peu plus de classe, on a une réputation nous !

Patiente, je m'y repris par deux fois pour faire ma queue de cheval laissant comme à mon habitude quelques mèches voler.

-Non, ce n'est... ce n'est pas... une guenille, tremblait Lucy au bord des larmes en serrant fermement le pull informe entre ses bras.

-Ah oui ? Demanda innocemment Mélissa en s'avançant vers Lucy.

_« Où j'ai bien pu mettre ma seconde chaussure ? »_ Me demandai-je en la cherchant du regard.

La blonde empoigna fermement le pull et s'en empara violemment. Lucy tremblait encore plus fort pendant que sa détrousseuse fixait le vêtement une moue dégoûtée collée au visage.

-Tu en pense quoi Miranda ? Demanda-t-elle en lui jetant d'une main nonchalante.

-Je t'ai trouvé, murmurai-je en ramassant ma pauvre chaussure qui s'était cachée derrière ma table de nuit. _« La vilaine ! »_

Miranda ne fit même pas l'effort de regarder le vêtement et sous les yeux apeurés de Lucy, se mit à le déchirer sans même la lâcher du regard.

Cependant, alors qu'elle allait finir le travail une main l'arrêta avant.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Frost ? Demandai-je froidement.

Un instant surprise, elle me regardait maintenant avec toute la haine dont elle était capable de mettre dans un regard. L'air supérieur qu'elle affichait commencé sérieusement à me lasser.

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde Warrens ! Cracha-t-elle en essayant de retirer ma main toujours en prise sur son bras. Et puis lâche-moi immédiatement !

-Et alors, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à dire le mot magique Frost ? Demandai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Elle se raidit.

- Lâches-la Warrens ! S'emmêla Mélissa. Sinon je vais de ce pas prévenir le professeur Chourave !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder.

-Dans ce cas, je pourrais ainsi en profiter pour lui expliquer la raison de mon geste, lançai-je en lâchant le bras de ma condisciple.

Elles ne répondirent pas. Je lui repris d'un geste autoritaire des mains ce qui restait du pull et dis d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

-Si jamais j'assiste à nouveau à ce genre de choses Frost ou que j'apprends quoi que ce soit y ressemblant, je peux t'assurer que tu vas regretter le temps où je me contentais de t'ignorer lorsque l'on se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, compris ?

Elle ne dit rien si ce n'est une chose.

-Viens Mélissa ! Ordonna-t-elle en quittant le dortoir.

Cette dernière accourut à sa suite comme le bon chien qu'elle était, non sans m'adresser l'un de ses pseudo regards noirs.

Je soupirai. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le dortoir à la suite de leur départ.

-Mer...merci, lança finalement Lucy la tête baissée vers le sol.

-Mmh. De rien.

Elle n'osait pas me regarder en face, trop gênée pour cela comme à son habitude. Finalement, je lui tendis son pull...ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. En voyant cela, elle ne pu contenir une larme. Mon cœur se serra sans en connaître la raison.

-C'était ma mère qui me l'avait tricotée..., se sentit-elle obligé de rajouter. Le dernier qu'elle m'avait fais avant...avant son accident.

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à répondre à cela. J'aurais pu murmurer un « désolé » mais, cela sonnait trop faux à mes oreilles.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire par ces filles, lançai-je pour détourner son attention.

Elle releva la tête et je pus alors lire toute la peur qu'elle ressentait dut au fait de se retrouver toute seule. Pourtant, moi je m'en accommodais très bien. Cependant, voilà tout le monde n'était pas moi. Lucy avait de nouveau baissée la tête en signe de soumission dans l'espoir de s'effacer comme elle en avait si bien pris l'habitude avec les autres.

-Relève la tête ! Lui ordonnai-je presque.

Je haïssais ce geste. Aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, elle obéit. Je soupirai, exaspérée.

_« Je vais avoir du boulot moi tiens... »_ Pensai-je en observant la jeune fille devant moi.

-Allez viens, on va manger, dis-je en l'entraînant avec moi à l'extérieur du dortoir.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de protester.

* * *

-Euh...Nora ? Lança timidement Lucy.

Je continuai d'avancer, ne m'occupant guère des regards étranges que nous lançaient les élèves sur notre passage. Autant dire que Mélissa et Miranda n'avaient pas perdue de temps quant à prendre leur revanche. Je me surpris même à me demander ce qu'elles avaient bien pu inventer comme ragots à notre sujet.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux Lucy et regarde droit devant toi, lui répondis-je sans me retourner.

Non je ne leur donnerais pas le plaisir de me voir énerver.

-Regarde c'est elles..., murmuraient des élèves sur notre passage.

Je souris légèrement. Décidément cette année n'étaient définitivement pas comme les autres. Lucy se rapprocha de moi. Elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à ignorer les regards que moi.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser affecter quoi qu'ils pensent, lançai-je comme pour l'encourager.

-Oui...

Elle me répondit par un sourire tremblant mais, ses yeux brillants ne trompaient personne. Nous arrivions finalement devant la Grande Salle. Je ne laissais pas l'occasion à Lucy et à mon courage de partir en courant (ce que j'aurais bien aimé faire d'ailleurs) que déjà je passais la porte. Les élèves stoppèrent leur conversation à notre entrée.

_« Ok... ça promet pour la suite »_ Pensai-je en haussant un sourcil surprise.

J'essayais de faire abstraction des regards en particulier de ceux que je connaissais et aller m'asseoir en bout de table, tirant presque Lucy à ma suite tellement elle semblait pétrifiée sur place. J'aperçus Mélissa sourire victorieusement à Miranda alors que cette dernière nous fixait avec un regard amusé et moqueur. Bien que tendus je commençais à déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, encourageant d'un regard Lucy à en faire de même. Cette dernière était pâle comme un linge comme si elle était prête à s'évanouir dans la seconde.

-Regardez-moi ce joli petit couple, comme elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux ! S'exclama faussement Miranda à sa voisine assez fort pour en faire profiter à tout le monde.

Je me glaçai instantanément d'effroi. Elles n'avaient quand même pas osées...

Je lançai un regard vers Lucy qui tremblait tellement fort qu'elle en lâcha sa cuillère.

- Seigneur..., murmura-t-elle si bas que seule-moi pu l'entendre.

Les gens autour de nous, nous dévisageaient comme si nous étions deux horribles créatures en libertés. Je ne préférais pas diriger mon regard vers la table des Serpentards et pour une raison qui m'échappait, encore moins vers celle des Gryffondors. Je ne laissais rien paraître de mon malaise pourtant quelque chose venait de se briser à l'intérieur de moi. Mon sang-froid, mon indifférence envers autrui ou bien mon âme ? Peut-être plusieurs de ces choses en même temps qui sait.

- Calme-toi Lucy et laisse-moi faire, lui murmurai-je le plus gentiment possible.

Je me sentais un peu coupable pour elle. Après tout si je n'étais pas intervenue dans le dortoir rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Qui aurait cru voir ça un jour ? Continua Miranda.

Je relevai la tête pour noter qu'une centaine paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur nous. J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

-Cela te pose t'-il un quelconque problème Frost ? Commençai-je moi aussi un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Serais-tu raciste à moins que cela te choque de voir deux filles en couple ? Homophobe un peu sur les bords peut-être ?

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour lancer à son tour une pique bien sentie mais, je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Elle ne m'aurait jamais crus capable de rentrer dans son jeu, je pouvais le lire dans son regard. Cela n'aurait de toute façon servi à rien de nier en bloque si ce n'est renforcer davantage ce stupide ragot.

-On est plus au dix-huit énième siècle Frost, faut sortir un peu de chez soit et peut-être qu'au lieu de te contempler constamment tu pourrais essayer de te préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de toi, lançai-je froidement.

Méchante moi ? Non juste réaliste. Les gens devraient apprendre à qu'ils s'attaquent avant de foncer tête baissée. Sans plus lui prêter d'attention je retournai à mon petit-déjeuner. Je fis obstruction durant ce lapse de temps de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi que cela soit les regards, les mêles basses ou encore les moqueries. Certaines étaient adressées à Miranda ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire. Lucy semblait aller un peu mieux ayant retrouvé des couleurs. Elle essayait de m'imiter en s'isolant du reste du monde.

* * *

Les deux premiers cours furent une véritable torture pour moi comme pour Lucy. Etre ainsi fixé était nouveau pour nous deux. Les moqueries et les mêles basses allaient de bons trains. J'en aurais cassée ma baguette tellement cela m'agaçai profondément.

-Il paraît qu'elles...

Mentalement, je me bouchais les oreilles pour me forcer à faire barrage entre moi et les mots.

-No...Nora ? Demanda timidement Lucy à la fin du cours.

Je pris une profonde respiration et me tourna vers elle.

-Que ce passe t'-il Lucy ? Lui demandai-je le plus gentiment possible.

Elle rougit légèrement ce qui n'échappa à personne. J'aurais voulus hurler à la face du monde qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre mais, je me retiens juste à temps. Je devais être plus forte que ça.

-Je... je me demandais juste si..., commença-t-elle.

-Cesse de bégayer en ma présence Lucy, tu verras ça va te changer la vie, la coupai-je dans sa phrase en rassemblant mes affaires.

-Je vais essayer, me sourit-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Au lieu de me diriger vers le prochain cours qui était celui de Potion, je pris le chemin inverse.

-Tu ne vas...pas au prochain cours ? Me demanda Lucy.

-Non, lui répondais-je simplement.

-Ah euh...d'accord.

-Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux, l'invitai-je au bout d'un moment.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et m'emboîta le pas. Ce que j'appréciais le plus chez Lucy c'était qu'elle ne se sentait pas obligée de combler les silences de discussions inutiles. J'osai alors imaginer ce qu'allait penser les élèves en voyant que Lucy et moi étions absentes en même temps... cela promettait d'être intéressant. Discrètement, je me mis à rire. Ma nouvelle « amie » me regardait étrangement, un peu comme si j'étais devenue folle. En même temps, je n'ai jamais dis être saine d'esprit.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un mot.

Je la regardais avant de recommencer à pouffer comme une adolescente pré-pubère.

-Je ris tout simplement parce que je préfère ça que me mettre à pleurer tellement la situation est ridicule, lui répondais-je franchement.

Et là elle fit une chose dont je ne l'aurais jamais crus capable. Elle me rejoignit dans mon hilarité. Pour la première fois depuis des années je ne ris pas seule et c'était si bon que je n'osais pas m'arrêter.

-Ahahaha !

-C'est vrai que c'est complètement stupide ! Renchérit-elle en riant plus fort encore.

Nous en étions là. Ecroulées dans un couloir au troisième étage parce que nous n'arrivions plus à avancer tellement nous rions.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes nous réussissions à nous calmer. J'avais des courbatures au ventre tellement j'avais ris sans parler que je mis un temps fou à retrouver une respiration un peu près correcte.

-Vous semblez bien vous amuser toutes les deux, remarqua une voix juste derrière nous.

Je me figeai tentant alors de me retourner. Devant moi se tenait Maxence avec un sourire mutin collé au visage. Sans même m'en rendre compte je m'étais de nouveau dissimulé derrière mon masque d'indifférence préférée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Maxence ? Lui demandai-je lentement en me relevant.

Il me sourit.

-Oh trois fois rien. Juste inviter ma petite sœur et sa nouvelle copine à la soirée que j'organise demain soir dans la salle sur demande, répondit t'il sans se départir de son sourire.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-J'ai toujours refusé. Pourquoi crois-tu que cette fois sera différente ? Lançai-je surprise.

-Mon instinct Gryffondorien ? Proposa-t-il l'air de rien.

Je me retiens de sourire.

-Pourquoi pas..., insinua Lucy.

Je grimaçai. Cette fois-ci je ne pourrai pas y couper. Maxence semblait très content de son coup. Je me retiens de lui en coller une. Le bougre ! Il l'avait fait exprès sachant que je ne pourrais refuser d'accompagner Lucy qui risquait sinon de se retrouver seule là-bas entourée de tous ces débiles en puissances...

-Bon et bien à demain alors sœurette, lança t'-il avant de reprendre sa route non sans m'avoir envoyé un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus.

Je roulai des yeux. Décidément mon frère était aussi irrécupérable que Black. Ah lala tous les mêmes ces maudits Gryffondors...

* * *

L'air frais me fit un bien fou. Lucy avait décidé de se rendre à la Bibliothèque alors que moi j'avais besoin de mon bol d'air quotidien sous réserve d'étrangler le prochain qui osera m'adresser la parole.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Je sursautai. Une habitude que j'avais oubliée ces deux dernières semaines. Etrangement, en reconnaissant ce timbre de voix j'eus envie de sourire mais, je me retiens. Je ne me retournai pas non plus. Finalement, c'est lui qui vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demandai-je finalement sans le regarder.

Faisait-il référence à ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle ? J'espérai secrètement que non.

-La dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé... tu as embrassé Servilus et... sur la bouche en plus de ça beurk ! Rajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Je souris légèrement en le voyant grimacer. C'est là que je réalisai quelque chose...Sirius Black était doté d'une beauté saisissante. Je compris finalement un peu mieux de quoi voulait parler l'ensemble des filles de l'école.

-Tout le monde a le droit d'être embrassé Black et puis je croyais qu'ainsi tu arrêterais peut-être de me suivre constamment, lui répondais-je finalement. Ça a marché du moins l'espace d'un moment.

Il me fixait en silence. Cela eut pour effet de me mettre profondément mal à l'aise. Il finit par froncer des sourcils.

-Je ne te comprends pas, murmura t'-il si bas que je crus rêver.

_« Et moi donc... » _Pensai-je amèrement.

-Personne n'a su me répondre...ou n'a pas voulu le faire, finit t'-il pas avouer au bout d'un moment.

Je haussai un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Il sembla comprendre et développa avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Ton prénom, personne n'a voulu ou n'a su me le donner à Gryffondor.

Je me mis à rire légèrement pour la seconde fois de la journée en le voyant aussi perdu qu'un premier année qui ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce qui lui arrivait. Décidément je vais commencer à croire que cette journée n'était finalement pas si mal.

-J'aimerai savoir, commençai-je curieuse. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse temps de le connaître à ce point ?

Cette question c'est la troisième fois que je lui pose... la dernière fois. Néanmoins et au contraire des deux autres, il semblait vouloir prendre son temps pour y répondre.

_« Sage décision »_ pensai-je un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Profitant de cette quiétude ambiante, j'en profitai pour sortir de ma poche un paquet de cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquet argenté.

-Tu fumes ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Je ne répondis pas préférant tendre mon paquet vers lui dans une silencieuse invitation. Sans vraiment hésiter, il se servit. Je le regardai l'allumer avec une fascination nouvelle puis je fis de même sans savoir que lui aussi m'observer. J'aurais peut-être compris plus rapidement si j'avais pu voir à cet instant cette lueur nouvelle traverser son regard.

C'est ainsi que nous passions plusieurs minutes côte à côte dans un silence reposant brisé que par le chant apaisant des volatiles.

-Au faite, belle répartie pour une fille qui ne parle jamais à personne, finit t'-il par dire.

-Merci, répondis-je simplement.

Cette fois j'étais sûre et certaine qu'il faisait allusion à la scène de ce matin entre Miranda et moi à table.

-En parlant de ça, c'est...c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda-t-il légèrement hésitant

-Va savoir, le taquinai-je.

Il bougonna pour la forme puis le silence reprit sa place initiale. Lorsque je penchai ma tête sur le côté afin de mieux l'observer je pus aisément remarquer à quel point j'ai pu être aveugle pendant tout ce temps. Il était vraiment très beau même avec cet air préoccupé qu'il abordait à cet instant.

-Tu as réfléchi, lançai-je finalement mettant ainsi fin à son tourment intérieur.

Il releva la tête surpris puis sembla finalement comprendre.

-Oui, je crois...

Cependant, il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il était là toujours à la même place ne me quittant pas des yeux une seconde comme s'il essayait de lire à travers moi. Je penchai la tête sans rien montrer de mes émotions ni essayer de me dérober à son regard alors qu'au fond j'aurais voulu partir loin de lui en courant et en lui hurlant de rester très loin de moi.

-Et ta réponse est ? Demandai-je curieuse malgré moi.

Il m'offrit un sourire amusé en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Je ne flanchai pas non plus quand il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Cependant, j'étais très surprise face ce geste.

-Je veux connaître ton nom parce que j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître, répondit-il en se reculant nonchalamment.

Je lui offris un de mes rares vrais sourires.

-Bonne réponse, murmurai-je. Tu n'es peut-être pas si irrécupérable que ça finalement Black, rajoutai-je plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose.

-Hé ce n'est pas gentil ça ! Lança-t-il un brin vexé.

Je le fixai l'air de dire _«Dans ce cas arrête de me tendre des perches aussi énormes débile ! »_ Il se tourna finalement complètement vers moi et se racla théâtralement la gorge avant de tendre sa main ouverte vers moi.

-Hum hum, je me présente Sirius Black à votre service jeune fille, lança t'-il sur un air mondain.

-Nora Warrens, lui répondais-je finalement en serrant sa main pour ne pas lui mettre de vent.

_« En effet, cela n'aurait pas été très sympa de ma part »_pensai-je amusé

-Nora, murmura t'-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

Je commence à regretter ma décision. Maintenant qu'il connaissait mon nom que va-t-il bien pouvoir en faire ? Cependant, je m'étais trompée. C'était belle et bien un jour avec finalement...

* * *

Alors c'était bien ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite rewiew pour me le dire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un pavé juste de votre impression première ^^

Voilà donc je ne sais pas quand je vais publier le chapitre 5 sachant qu'il n'est pas encore écrit (sauf le titre ) mais, j'écris vite rassurez-vous. D'ailleurs pour la plupart des chapitres c'est comme ça.

Bon je vous laisse bonne soirée à vous !


	6. Ta vie j'en ai rien à foutre compris !

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Voici le 5ème chapitre un peu en retard. Je pense que je publierai dorénavant qu'un chapitre par mois voir deux si j'ai un peu plus de temps que prévu. Les cours vont reprendre donc là encore je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps et j'en suis la première déçus...

Bref, je tiens à remercier ceux qui on eu la gentillesse de me laisser une rewiew pour mon quatrième chapitre dont **Ktia** (Merci à toi ^^), **Kawaikisa** (Ton récapitulatif m'a bien fait rire et moi aussi j'adore Maxence et Alec ), **Tiickel** (Toujours présente et je t'en remercie ^^), **Enilco35** (Contente quelle te plaise ^^), **Elena11** (Là voilà cette fameuse suite xD), **Lilichoco** (impossible pour moi de t'oublier avec ton pseudo ), **La** et **Lucile** (Je vous remercie à toutes les deux aussi pour votre gentil commentaire ^^)

Bon je vous laisse lire la suite tranquille maintenant ! BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Votre vie, je n'en ai rien à foutre (en 10 leçons)**

-Il paraît qu'avant elles se voyaient en cachette..., murmura une élève à sa voisine.

Je levai discrètement les yeux au ciel. Décidément, leur vie devait être bien ennuyeuse pour commenter pareille connerie si tôt le matin. Lucy quelle veinarde ! Elle pouvait traîner encore au lit une bonne partie de la matinée alors, que moi je devais me lever aux aurores pour assister à mon cours de Runes. Cependant, j'étais de bonne humeur j'avais eu le temps de voler et cela m'avais fait un bien fou ! Je n'avais pas faim ce matin et décidais de louper mon petit-déjeuner. Oui, merci je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais, j'emmerde profondément ceux que ça dérange !

De bonne humeur disais-je ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais assise et prête à suivre consciencieusement mon cours. Cette matière me fascinait littéralement pas plus que la métamorphose, mais presque...

-Je peux m'asseoir là ?

Je tournai la tête vers mon interlocuteur et ne fus qu'à demi surprise de voir Remus Lupin et son sourire devenu légendaire depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Je haussai cependant un sourcil, surprise par cette demande. Il doit penser qu'être voisin de lit à l'infirmerie ne doit pas être suffisant depuis que j'ai révélai mon nom à son pote.

-Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave hein, ajouta' il précipitamment en cherchant du regard une autre place de libre.

Je tirai la chaise à côté de moi dans une invitation silencieuse. Il me sourit.

-Merci Nora, répondit-il en prenant place à mes côtés.

Je ne répondis pas. Conserver les bonnes habitudes c'est important. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde a décidé de s'insinuer sournoisement dans ma vie de solitaire endurcie que je devais en plus leur faciliter la tâche.

-Tu viens à la soirée ce soir ? Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde .

Ce gars était la gentillesse même. Mon opposé en somme. Je vais le bouffer tout cru s'il continue à me parler de cette façon.

-Oui.

Bref, net et précis.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment .

_« Merlin pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard ? »_

-Ce est-ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure Lupin alors pourquoi te gênerais-tu pour poser celle-ci ?

Il sourit légèrement amusé.

-En faite, je me demandais si tu avais un lien de parenté avec Maxence et Alec Warrens ?

Je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer tellement la situation dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement est ridicule.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à Maxence qui est dans la même maison que toi ? Lui demandai-je impassible.

Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de répondre.

-Et bien... enfin, je pensais juste que toi tu pourrais tout aussi bien me répondre que lui, dit-il d'un ton aimable, mais légèrement hésitant sur les bords.

Aurais-je le pouvoir de faire bégayer les gens ? J'aurais préféré celui capable de les faire disparaître si l'on m'avait laissé le choix. Je soupirai. J'en avais vraiment marre de faire la conversation. C'est ennuyant.

-Bah non tu t'es trompé, lançai-je froidement.

Comment faire comprendre aux gens que vous n'en avait rien à foutre de se qu'ils disent en dix leçons par _Nora Warrens_. Cela ferait un best-seller du tonnerre. La professeure d'étude des ruines fit son entrée à cet instant précis. Mme Price, une prof sévère, mais juste. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec le professeur McGonagall bien qu'ayant toutes deux une vingtaine d'années d'écart.

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons décrypter les différentes ruines présentes sur votre manuel page 148, déclara ' elle d'une voix forte. Au travail !

J'ignorai à la perfection mon voisin de table pour me mettre au travail. C'est ainsi que se passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent.

* * *

-Alors... ce cours de runes ? Demanda timidement Lucy durant le repas de midi.

-mmh, répondais-je sans même m'arrêter de manger.

J'avais faim... très faim pour être honnête. Lucy me regardait m'empiffrer amusée. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de ma part. Cependant, j'étais une adolescente et je devais prendre des forces pour conserver mon sang-froid face aux messes basses de la population Poudlarienne. Depuis hier, j'étais fascinée, de voir à quel point Lucy se révélait être en réalité une fille très souriante et ouverte. Comme quoi ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

-Ma sœur se serait-elle transformée en ogre par tous les hasards ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je roulai des yeux et termina cependant ce que j'avais dans la bouche. Maxence venait de s'asseoir en face de moi et donc juste à côté de Lucy qui semblait se referme comme une huître. Serait-ce que l'on appelle l'instinct de survie ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me colles depuis quelque temps Maxence? Le questionnai-je froidement .

Amusé, il haussa les épaules. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafiquait, mais je n'aimais pas ça. Non décidément être fille unique restera à jamais un rêve de petite fille. Quel dommage !

-N'ai-je pas le droit de venir prendre des nouvelles de ma petite sœur quand ça me chante ? Demanda t-' il taquin.

Je le regardais longuement sans répondre. Il reprit un air sérieux que peu lui connaissait.

-En faite, c'était pour te prévenir qu'Alec sera à la soirée et que ça serait une bonne occasion pour toi d'aller t'excuses tu ne penses pas ? révéla-t-il finalement.

_« Ça doit être une mauvaise blague... »_Pensai-je amèrement .

-Va te faire foutre Maxence, lançai-je avant de me lever.

J'avais besoin d'être seule...

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours l'éviter Nora, lança Maxence plein de reproches. Cesse de faire l'enfant !

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Non je ne fuyais pas ou du moins pas complètement. Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si différents avec moi tout d'un coup ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas... Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas redevenir comme avant ? Trop de questions sans réponses tournaient dans ma tête. Je commençai vraiment à en avoir marre de ce putain de début d'année ! J'espérai que ça aille en s'arrangeant sinon je suis bonne pour Saint Mangoust.

Sans chercher plus loin, je courais jusqu'à mon dortoir et attrapai mon balai. J'avais encore deux heures de libres avant mon prochain cours. J'avais planté Lucy et mon frère cherchant par tous les moyens de fuir la réalité dans laquelle j'étais si profondément encrée. Je courais encore et toujours bousculant les gens sur mon passage voulant gagner la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Tout d'un coup, je trébuchai rencontrant quelque chose de dur qui me fit basculer par terre.

-Hé ! Faut regarder où tu vas !

Je ne répondis pas tentant de reprendre mon chemin. Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule et m'empêcha d'aller plus loin avant de me faire pivoter vers lui.

-Encore toi...murmurai-je si bas qu'il dû pencher la tête pour m'entendre.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu cours comme ça et sans me dire bonjour en plus, lança joyeusement Sirius complètement inconscient de mon état.

-Lâche-moi toute suite Black, ordonnai-je froidement.

Il fronça les sourcils sans pour autant obéir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

J'haussai un sourcil et me dégageai brutalement de son emprise. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à sa question qui était pourtant si évidente. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu de véritables amis ? Pourquoi je suis toujours sur la défensive avec tout le monde ? Des questions simples qui avaient déjà une réponse. Parce que je suis comme ça, c'est ma façon d'être, d'agir. Pourquoi tout le monde me le reproche alors que je ne faisais qu'être moi et rien de plus ? Je ne veux pas changer !

-Hé attends ! Cria-t-il de l'autre bout du couloir ?

-Fout moi la paix Black, pour une fois dans ta vie laisse-moi tranquille.

Je le vis s'arrêter au milieu du couloir avant que j'empreinte une nouvelle direction. Lorsque j'arrivais à l'extérieur, ce fut comme une libération. J'inspirais de grandes goulées d'air avec le désespoir d'une noyée. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me calmer. Je réagissais toujours très mal aux changements brutaux qui survenaient dans ma vie. Si fragile... Je me dégoûtais moi-même à certains moments.

-Je dois y aller Severus.

-Lily... Lily attend !

Je tournai la tête en direction de ces voix qui me semblaient familières. C'est lorsqu'ils sortirent des bosquets que je reconnus sans mal Severus et Evans... ensemble ? Ayant peur qu'ils me voient, je me cachai précipitamment derrière le tronc d'un arbre assez large pour me dissimuler.

_« Réflexe à la c** ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant hein ? »_

-Lily essaye de me comprendre s'il te plaît, implora le Serpentard

J'étais choquée. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu dans cet état auparavant. Il semblait si...humain.

_« C'est dégoûtant »,_ pensai-je intérieurement en grimaçant.

-Je suis désolée Severus, mais, si tu n'en es pas capable alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, trancha la rouge et or.

-Lily... tenta le Serpentard alors que la jeune fille regagnait déjà le château d'un pas soutenu.

Pourquoi ce genre de chose doit m'arriver à moi déjà ?

...

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre moi d'être le personnage principal de l'histoire ! J'attendis longuement cachée derrière mon tronc d'arbre que Severus veuille bien partir. Hors de question de faire de nouveau la conversation ou bien d'avoir à m'expliquer devant lui sur la raison de ma présence ici. Cependant, je dus prendre mon mal au patience.

-À je te trouve enfin toi !

Paniquant sous la surprise j'attrapais brusquement le bras de mon amie et la cacha avec moi derrière le tronc d'arbre la bâillonnant d'une main pour la faire taire. Severus s'était retourné dans notre direction les sourcils froncés. Quelques minutes après il partit finalement à son tour d'un pas lasse vers l'entrée du hall. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Cette fois, c'était limite.

-Je peux savoir que ce qu'il t'a pris ? Lança Lucy en se libérant furieusement de mon emprise.

Je haussai un sourcil sans pour autant lui répondre. Cette fille cachait une vraie tigresse ma parole ! Elle comprit finalement son erreur et se mit à rougir aussitôt. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant son manège. Décidément, Lucy Hamilton était pleine de surprises. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir s'en faire une amie... enfin peut-être.

-Tu me cherchais ? Demandai-je pour dissimuler son malaise .

Elle releva aussitôt la tête.

- Evidément, affirma-t-elle. Tu es partie tellement vite tout à l'heure que je m'inquiétais.

Je notai une pointe de reproche dans sa phrase, mais je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte. De plus, je devais l'avoir méritée. Pas de ma faute aussi si je ne sais pas me tenir en société. Lucy ne serait pas la seule à apprendre de nous deux même si je redoutais justement cet aspect de notre naissante amitié.

-Aller viens il nous reste deux cours et ce soir on va s'amuser un peu pour changer, lança t'elle gaiment.

Je soupirai décourager. J'avais complètement oublié cette maudite soirée. Merlin devait vraiment avoir quelque chose à me reprocher pour me faire subir ça. La fin de l'après-midi se passa normalement si on omettait les regards et les divers commentaires de nos camarades.

-J'ai vraiment horreur de ça, murmura Lucy sur le chemin de notre salle commune.

Je hochai la tête. Moi aussi je commençai à me lasser de tous ces commérages. À croire que leur vie ne tournait qu'autour des bruits de couloirs en tout genre. Cherchant par tous les moyens possibles à se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

-Faut pas t'en faire. Cette histoire va vite se tasser si on n'essaye pas de la démentir, tu vas voir, répondais-je d'une voix inexpressive.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda'-elle en soupirant.

Je la regardai en biais sans pour autan t m'arrêter. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue et dans ces moments-là j'avais l'impression de retrouver la fille craintive que j'avais appris à connaître au fil des années. Cette Lucy-là je la détestais, préférant celle que j'ai réussi à entrevoir aujourd'hui.

-Pendant cinq ans j'ai observai les élèves inventer et propager toutes sortes de rumeurs. J'ai vu les personnes visées essayer de démentir celle-ci sans résultats et la renforçant inconsciemment. C'est pourquoi je préfère laisser courir, lançai-je nonchalamment.

Lucy s'arrêta

-Comment tu peux rester aussi calme dans ce genre de situation ? demanda'-elle exaspérée par ma passivité.

Je haussai les épaules.

-L'habitude. À moins que ce soit le fait que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que peuvent penser les gens de ma personne et de leur vie.

Nous reprenions lentement notre chemin sans rien ajouter de plus. Cette conversation s'était terminée par un sourire entendu.

* * *

-Par Merlin je ne serais jamais prête à temps ! Vociféra Miranda en fouillant dans sa malle et balançant sa garde de robe dans tous les sens.

La scène en elle-même était très comique. Une réflexion que Lucy et moi partagions. Nous avions beaucoup de mal à nous retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Premièrement parce que le moment était tellement magique que cela serait un comble de l'interrompre et deuxièmement parce que j'avais une réputation de glaçon humain à conserver.

-Tu crois qu'elle va s'en rendre compte quand ? me demanda Lucy au bout d'un moment.

En effet, la jupe ultra courte pour la soirée que cherchait Miranda dans ses affaires depuis une demi-heure était négligemment posée sur son lit depuis le début.

-Laisse là continuer à chercher, déclarai-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Pour ma part, je ne m'étais pas embêtée pour un sou. J'avais enfilé le premier Jean qui me passait sous la main ainsi qu'un pull léger vert foncé qui descendait en tunique jusqu'à mis cuisses, cintré en dessous de la poitrine et aux manches larges qui se resserraient au niveau des poignets. J'avais conservé mon éternelle queue de cheval et mis une paire de sandales rétro. Le tout donnait un look sans artifice et naturel. J'étais égale à moi-même en quelque sorte. Lucy avait quant à elle opté pour un slim noir et une tunique plus légère dans les tons bleus avec des ballerines de la même couleur. Sa tenue faisait plus féminine que la mienne sans aucun doute possible et mettait ses formes en valeur sans pour autant la rendre le moins du monde vulgaire. J'ai dû lui faire violence pour qu'elle choisisse une tenue qui lui plaise avant tout à elle.

-Il est vingt une heure, déclara Lucy au bout d'un moment. Faut y aller.

Le moment tant repoussé fut finalement arrivé. C'est avec peu d'enthousiasme que je suivis mon ébauche d'amie dans les couloirs en direction de la salle sur demande. Il fallait faire très attention au concierge. Chose peu aisée et particulièrement délicate. Certains n'arriveront sans doute jamais jusqu'à la soirée et terminerons directement dans le bureau de leur directeur de maison avec leur quota de retenues pour le mois.

Lorsque nous pénétrons finalement la salle, nous restions quelques minutes au moins à admirer la vue que nous offrait le travail de mon frère aîné.

-Ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié, me murmura Lucy à l'oreille.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle. En effet, la salle gigantesque avait été aménagée de façon à laisser assez de place au milieu où se déchaîner déjà beaucoup de gens sur un rock endiablé. Sur les côtés avaient été placés toute sorte de canapés et de table. Un bar sur toute la longueur d'un mur avait même été installé. La salle était éclairée par plusieurs lumières de diverses couleurs qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Des décorations recouvraient les murs et l'odeur du tabac et de l'alcool était prédominante dans la salle.

-Hey ! Content de vous voir !

-Maxence, le saluai-je froidement .

-Salut, répondit plus amicalement Lucy le rouge aux joues.

Il portait un costume noir avec la cravate menaçant de tomber à chaque instant et décoiffé comme à son habitude. L'ensemble, renforçait son petit air classe qui ne semblait jamais vouloir le quitter quelque soit sa tenue. Il tenait à la main un verre à moitié vide et en l'observant de plus prêt je remarquai que mon frère n'en était pas à son premier de la soirée.

-Tu es soûle, déclarai-je finalement.

Il m'offrit un immense sourire avant de passer son bras autour de mon épaule et en fit de même avec Lucy. Cette dernière était plus rouge que jamais et semblait trouver un attrait tout particulier au sol.

-Enfin ma chère sœur il m'en faut beaucoup plus que ça pour être repu de cette si fabuleuse liqueur aux arômes et aux effets si prodigieux..., commença '-il en nous entraînant avec lui vers le bar d'un pas tanguant et en faisant de grands gestes lors de sa brûlante déclaration pour le Whisky pur Feu.

Je haussai un sourcil plus amusé qu'autre chose. Voir Maxence dans cet état était une première pour moi et je dois dire que c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment très divertissant à regarder. Je lançai un regard en direction de Lucy qui semblait s'être fait la même réflexion en vue de son sourire tremblant. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire tout comme moi.

_« Merlin que c'est difficile... »_ Pensai-je amusée en voyant Maxence continuer de hurler à qui veut l'entendre qu'il craquait en première année pour Marissa Firman, une fille vraiment laide il faut bien l'avouer à ne jamais prendre soin d'elle. Si au moins elle prenait une douche toutes les semaines pour le côté hygiène...

J'allais m'affalai contre le comptoir pendant que Maxence continuait de monopoliser Lucy pour lui expliquer ses découvertes sur la capacité de flottaison des cactus. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. Je ricanai faiblement face au spectacle.

-Tu sembles bien t'amuser, lança une voix à ma droite.

Je me retournai pour faire face au plus emmerdeur de tous les maraudeurs que la terre est porté. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, mon cognard personnel, Sirius Black en personne mesdemoiselles.

-Black, le saluai-je avec mon flegme habituel .

Il sourit en s'accoudant finalement à côté de moi. Il fit signe au barman qui n'était alors qu'un simple élève de 7e année volontaire.

-Warrens, lança'-il à son tour.

Je retiens un sourire préférant chercher du regard le reste des maraudeurs qui ne devaient pas être bien loin derrière lui. Cependant, je ne les vis pas.

-Tes potes ne sont pas venus ? Demandai-je curieuse sans pour autant laisser paraître quoi que ce soit .

Son sourire s'agrandit. Deux verres vinrent se déposer devant nous. Black prit le sien et le vida d'une traite.

- Les maraudeurs louper une soirée ? Dit-il en reposant son verre vide . James doit être sans doute en train de harceler Evans pour danser avec lui.

Je haussai un sourcil imaginant sans grande difficulté la scène.

-Remus doit être assis au même endroit où je l'ai laissé il y a une heure avec le même verre plein dans les mains et Peter doit être en train de fricoter avec Lina Macdonald.

Cette fois, je ne pus retenir un sourire éclore sur mes lèvres. À son tour, il sourit de nouveau avant de me montrer d'un signe de tête mon verre encore plein. Je le pris et le vida comme il l'avait fait avant moi après une seconde d'hésitation. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas une très grande buveuse. J'aurai été seule, peut-être aurais-je grimacé, en sentant le liquide me brûler la gorge. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas et j'avais une réputation à tenir.

-Tu danses ? Finit-il par demander avec sourire séducteur aux lèvres .

Je fus sur le point de refuser froidement lorsque j'aperçus non loin de la piste de danse Alec entouré de ses amis. Son regard était tourné vers nous, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

_« Il ne se semble pas très content. »_ Constatai-je intérieurement .

Pour une raison que j'ignorai, j'avais envie d'accepter.

-Pourquoi pas Black, dis-je imperturbable face à son regard de séducteur.

Je bus deux autres verres pour me donner du courage (il fallait au moins ça) avant que Black ne me conduise au milieu de la foule. J'avais chaud très chaud pour tout dire. Je dansais mieux que je ne l'avais au départ pensée. L'alcool devait aider, je pense. La tête me tournait agréablement alors que je dansais un Rock endiablé avec Black.

_« Comment j'en suis arrivée là déjà ? »_

-Tu veux t'arrêter ? Me cria Black à l'oreille pour couvrir le bruit.

Je hochai la tête et me frayais un passage jusqu'au canapé le plus proche où je m'échouai lamentablement. Black été partit chercher un truc à boire et sans doute voir où en été ses amis.

Alors que j'observai les gens progresser sur la piste, quelqu'un me boucha brusquement la vue. Je levée la tête et reconnu sans mal mon frère jumeau. Sans savoir pourquoi je lui souris bêtement. Ses yeux se froncèrent.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il avec froideur .

_« Et d'habitude, c'est moi qui parle de cette façon, c'est copyright ! »_

-Je ne comprends pas, répondais-je sans me débâtir de mon sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Black ? s'exclama '-il brusquement.

-Euh...


	7. Promis, demain j'arrête de boire ou pas

Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre ! Oui moi non plus je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé le courage de le publié si rapidement alors que la rentrée prenait un temps monstre dans mon emploi du temps !

Bref, j'avais dis que j'en publierai un tout les mois bah j'ai 11 jours d'avance xD. Et puis lorsque je termine un chapitre je peux pas résister il FAUT que je le publie ! Donc voilà qui est fait ^^

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews qui mon fait sacrément plaisir et encouragée ! Oui parce que lorsque j'écris et que je manque d'inspiration c'est à vous que je pense lecteurs de mon coeur Donc je remercie La Chippie ; Lucile ; Kiwoui (trop persuasif pour son propre bien xD) & Lenoska (Heureuse de savoir que mon personnage est réaliste ! ^^)

Voilà je vous fiche la paix pour de bon. BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Promis, demain j'arrête de boire (ou pas) ! 

Le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit fut « AIEEEUHH ! » puis une longue liste d'injures contre mon mal de crâne. À croire qu'une bande de géants avait élu domicile à l'intérieur pour y répéter un spectacle de claquettes. Alors que je tentais d'ouvrir les paupières, la lumière du soleil me brûlant les yeux me fit regretter mon geste malheureux. Je gémis me retournant dans mon lit de l'autre côté. Tournant instinctivement le dos à cette agaçante source de lumière.

_« MES YEUX ! MES YEUX EUHHH ! »_

-Réveiller la marmotte ?

Un son rocailleux entre le grognement et le gémissement sortit de ma gorge déshydratée pour seule réponse. Un rire accueillit ma piètre tentative de communication. Si j'avais été en état, il y a longtemps que cette personne ne serait plus capable de rire de la sorte. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas la bonne humeur qui m'étouffe ces temps-ci enfin pas que je sois d'une nature gentille non plus.

_« Qui a dit que les Poufsouffles étaient tous de petits êtres naïfs et sans défense déjà ? »_

Alors que j'étais sur le point de me rendormir...

-Faut même pas y compte Warrens ! Lança Lucy (oui parce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Lucy Hamilton depuis le début) en me dépouillant brutalement de ma pauvre couverture.

Le froid de la pièce m'assaillit presque aussitôt.

-Lucy je vais te tuer, dis-je presque sérieusement en me relevant difficilement en position assise. Vraiment, rajoutai-je sérieuse.

-Désolé, mais, il est déjà... déjà presque midi, hésita '-elle.

Je relevai la tête vers elle. Plus je passais de temps en sa compagnie plus j'émettais comme hypothèse la possibilité que Lucy Hamilton ait une double personnalité. Je soupirai mettant mes réflexions à plus tard. Pour le moment, ma migraine me causait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Mal de crâne ?

Je lançais un regard noir à cette fille qui pouvait parfois se montrer plus irritante encore que Black, Maxence et Alec réunis (chose quasi impossible). Quelque chose fit alors tilt dans ma tête. C'est là que ma soirée me revint en mémoire. Rien qu'en y repensant, j'eus envie de sauter de la tour d'astronomie pour ma connerie. Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'ai la gueule de bois. C'est déjà ça...

_« Tu m'étonnes aussi... »_

Je grimaçais de ma stupidité en me revoyant danser avec Black. Rien que d'y repenser j'en ai des frissons d'horreur sur tout le corps. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Je me souviens m'être assise sur un canapé et de l'arrivée de mon bien-aimé jumeau puis plus rien...

_« Chose problématique vous en conviendrez. »_

-Han ! Me lamentai-je brusquement .

Lucy me regardait avec un drôle d'air collé au visage.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ? S'enquit-elle en s'asseyant au rebord de mon lit .

-Rien d'important, grognai-je avec humeur.

Je soupirai et passai lasse une main sur mon visage fatigué. Non décidément je n'étais pas d'une humeur très avenante aujourd'hui. Sans plus réfléchir, j'allais m'immerger sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fera sans doute du bien, enfin je l'espérais. Je me repris à penser à ce qu'Alec et moi avions bien pu nous dire. Je grognai légèrement. Ce que c'était frustrant d'oublier ce genre de chose !

De plus, j'avais entraînement de Quiddich avec le reste de l'équipe dans l'après-midi même si ce n'était pas quelque chose de négatif en soit. J'allais enfin pouvoir jouer et me vider un peu la tête. Beaucoup trop de choses arrivaient sans que j'en aie le contrôle. Et j'avais horreur de ça.

Ma douche n'avait malheureusement pas effacé les effets de ma gueule de bois. Pourtant, j'avais décidé de ne pas rester enfermée. Nous étions samedi et j'avais une tonne de devoirs en retard. N'étant pas une élève extraordinaire et n'ayant aucune facilité il n'y avait qu'une chose qui me permettait d'avoir un peu près acceptable partout et c'était... le travail !

_« Oui, je sais ça craint. »_

La raison de ma présence dans l'antre du savoir et de la connaissance, la bibliothèque. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'aller m'asseoir à ma table favorite, j'y vis Severus assis. La seule table un tant soit peu isolée de celle des autres. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller m'asseoir avec des gens qui m'étaient inconnus. D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas reparlé à Severus depuis que je l'avais embrassé. Haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste, je me dirigeais vers la table visée.

-Severus, le saluai-je d'un ton habituel en m'installant comme si de rien n'était .

Je sortis l'ensemble de mes affaires sans chercher à croiser son regard posé sur moi depuis mon apparition.

-Nora, finit' il par dire avant de retourner à sa lecture .

Je souris légèrement. Il ne m'en voulait pas et c'était bien le principal. Durant une heure, nous travaillons chacun de notre côté comme à notre habitude dans un silence quasi religieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décida de le rompre à ma grande surprise.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il sans lâcher son livre du regard .

-Tu peux toujours essayer, répondais-je aussitôt sur le même ton.

Si même Severus Rogue se mettait à me faire la conversation, j'aurais la confirmation que quelque chose cloche dans ce Collège de fous !

-Pourquoi Black te cours t'il après depuis le début de la rentrée?

- Pour être sincère, je n'en ai aucune idée, répondais-je exaspérée.

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se replonge dans sa lecture.

_« C'était un sourire ça ? »_

-Fait attention à lui et sa bande, rajouta' il finalement.

-mmh.

Je décidai au bout d'un moment que j'avais assez travaillé comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

-Au revoir Severus, lançai-je en partant.

-mmh.

Je souris. Si Black savait que j'avais plus de points communs avec Rogue qu'avec n'importe quel autre être humain sur cette terre me poursuivrait' il toujours ? Une théorie intéressante qu'il faudrait mettre en pratique. Je soupirai en pensant à ce qui m'attendait...

Le premier match de Quiddich approche rapidement et Peter était plus intransigeant que jamais avec ses joueurs. Les séances d'entraînement étaient laborieuses, interminables pour la plupart.

-Derek soit un peu plus concentré sur ce que tu fais, cria notre capitaine du haut de son balai.

La pluie tombait lourdement sur nous. À croire que le temps était en phase avec mon humeur. Il devint alors bien plus difficile de voler en de bonne condition. L'ensemble de l'équipe était depuis longtemps déjà trempée jusqu'aux os. Ces derniers ne cessaient de se plaindre et de maugréer contre notre capitaine complètement inconscient. Pour part, je ne disais rien. En vérité, j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour ne serait ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. Une chose positive étant que ma gueule de bois était bel et bien passée. L'eau glacée eut raison d'elle au final.

-Vous pouvez redescendre ! cria finalement Peter pour se faire entendre de tous.

Tous furent soulagés. Moi comprise. Je descendis lentement de mon balai. J'étais la dernière à poser pied-à-terre. J'observai les membres de notre équipe qui était alors dans un état lamentable. Je ne devais pas avoir une meilleure tête. En vérité, comme dans beaucoup d'équipes, les garçons étaient en majoritaire. Nous étions que deux filles. Moi et Elly, notre nouvelle gardienne. Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien. Je compatis silencieusement en lui offrant un léger sourire.

-Vous avez bien travaillé, c'était notre dernière séance avant le match et notre équipe est plus que prête, déclara' il avec une fierté non dissimulée dans sa voix.

Je soupirai de soulagement et suivis les autres jusqu'aux vestiaires. Derek et Nash qui est l'un des deux batteurs fétiche de l'équipe m'encadraient.

-Alors comme ça avec Lucy, commença Derek un regard rempli de sous-entendus coquins.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je dois bien avouer que Miranda n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait dans la Grande Salle, rajouta Nash avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

Je lui souris. Oui j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Je pouvais revoir le visage contrarié de cette dernière lorsque je lui est gentiment fait remarquer son narcissisme et son égoïsme devant tout le monde.

-Tu as vu sa tête ! Continua Derek en riant avec le batteur.

J'avais bien envie de les rejoindre dans leur hilarité, mais, ils trouveraient cela trop bizarre et moi aussi.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça Nora, t'en as pas l'air comme ça, mais hier soir avec Black c'était ch..., commença Derek un sourire gigantesque aux lèvres ?

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Derek, le coupai-je brusquement.

Son sourire s'agrandit (enfin si c'était possible) tandis que Nash semblait complètement perdu n'ayant pas assisté à la soirée.

-J'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda' il tout d'un coup curieux.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment portant l'attention des autres membres de l'équipe sur nous. Je soupirai.

- Lequel est le meilleur au lit alors ? Lucy ou Black ? Demanda Derek qui ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser en paix.

Je souris malgré moi.

-Peu importe ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux meilleurs que toi, lançai-je en pénétrant finalement dans le vestiaire des filles sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

J'entendis clairement Nash s'esclaffer avec le reste de l'équipe tandis que Derek marmonnait à tous va que ce n'était même pas vrai d'abord. Je souris à nouveau.

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai en ce moment à sourire pour rien moi d'abord ? »_

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais croisé n'y mes frères, n'y Sirius ou un autre maraudeur quel qu'il soit. D'un côté, j'en étais soulagée, de l'autre j'aurais voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Alec et élucider le comment s'était terminée cette fichue soirée. Le premier point m'angoissé davantage que le second pour une raison évidente.

Je me rendais jusqu'à la Grande salle. Le repas devait être servi à cette heure-là et je comptais bien harceler Lucy pour connaître la fin de l'histoire. J'avais horreur de ne pas comprendre quelque chose...sauf pour les cours, je m'en fous comme de mon premier souaffle.

_-Noraaa..._

Je sursautai, me retournant brusquement vers la source d'où provenait cette voix qui avait susurré mon prénom. Il n'y avait personne. Mon cœur rata un battement alors que cette sensation désagréable d'être observée contre son gré s'emparait à nouveau de moi.

_« Il y avait longtemps »_ pensai-je avec ironie.

Je n'osai bouger. Ma respiration était quasi inexistante alors que je sentais la peur s'insinuait en moi comme la dernière fois dans le vestiaire. Oui, cette scène avait un mauvais goût de déjà vu.

-Ce jeu commence à devenir lassant. Montrez-vous ! Ordonnai-je fortement .

Alors que je voulus attraper ma baguette, mes doigts se paralysèrent sur celle-ci sans que je ne puisse la lever devant moi. Cette fois, la peur était un euphémisme. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

-Non, murmurai-je à moi-même.

En vérité, j'avais voulu crier, mais le résultat fut un échec cuisant. Mes jambes et mes bras refusaient de bouger. A cet instant, j'étais terrorisée.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ! »,_ vociférai-je intérieurement en essayant de me mouvoir.

Rien à faire. Mon cœur battait fortement à mes tempes. Puis, c'est là que je pus sentir quelque chose me caresser la joue. Cependant, il n'y avait rien à voir, seule l'impression d'une main effleurant ma peau. Cette fois je paniquais carrément !

-Arrêtez ! Tentai-je d'une voix un peu plus forte .

La main invisible descendait toujours plus bas. Mon cou, mes épaules, mon dos, mon ventre, mes hanches... Je frissonnais d'horreur. Une unique larme coula le long de l'une de mes joues. J'étais tétanisée, cependant j'essayais de me calmer. Paniquer ne rimer à rien. Ce fut lorsque la « main » se dirigeait ver ma cuisse droite que j'entendis des pas arriver dans « notre » direction.

_« Pour une fois que Merlin pense à moi... »_

Subitement la main disparue ne laissant qu'une désagréable impression d'avoir été toucher. L'autre sort qui me tenait paralysée fut retiré lui aussi presque aussitôt. Je remarquais alors que je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Je m'affalai sur le mur me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, mes jambes refusant de supporter mon poids plus longtemps.

-Là je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait, elle..., S'exclama une fois proche de l'endroit où j'étais.

- Elle t'a giflé James, le coupa un autre.

-Comment tu as deviné Lunard ?

Ce dernier soupira.

- c'est...

Vous vouliez connaître la fin de cette inutile conversation bah dommage parce que c'est à cet instant qu'ils bifurquèrent dans le couloir où je me trouvais.

-Nora ?

Remus Lupin et James Potter se tenaient devant moi. Je relevai difficilement la tête sentant encore le sort de paralysie présent.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda l'attrapeur des Gryffondors.

Son ami fronça le nez comme si une odeur désagréable avait envahi le lieu. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il y avait une forte odeur de vinaigre dans les parages.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien Potter, répondais-je ironiquement

Il fronça les sourcils. Lupin s'avança vers moi et alors que je tentais de me lever. Je faillis me retrouver de nouveau les fesses par terre. Cependant, ce dernier me rattrapa avant.

- Tu ne tiens pas debout. Je peux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il doucement sans me lâcher .

Son regard aux reflets dorés me transperçait. À tel point qu'il aurait presque pu lire la réponse directement dans ma tête si ça lui chantait.

-Rien, mentais-je prudemment.

Il haussa un sourcil et je pus voir que Potter aussi était étonné.

-Tu pensais vraiment réussir à nous faire avaler ça comme ça ? Demanda Potter légèrement moqueur.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Puis que je te le dis Potter, rétorquai-je froidement. J'ai simplement eu un petit malaise de rien du tout. C'est passé maintenant.

Ils semblèrent quêter un quelconque signe de mensonge, mais je sus que mon argument faisait son chemin dans leur crâne. Après tout, j'étais de constitution fragile, ils le savaient bien et un malaise était tout à fait probable. De plus, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il s'était réellement produit... Je réglerai ce problème moi-même !

-Même si c'était le cas Warrens, excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais les premières années n'auraient aucun mal à te confondre avec l'un des fantômes du château, argumenta Potter.

Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon, à quoi bon contredire ce fait . Après tout, il n'avait pas tort le chevelu.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie Nora, demanda plus gentiment Lupin.

-ça va aller, répondais-je en essayant de nouveau de tenir sur mes deux jambes.

Je fus heureuse de constater que j'étais toujours debout et non par terre. L'effet du sort avait presque totalement disparu si ce n'est une certaine raideur encore présente dans le dos. Cette conversation avait au moins eu le bénéfice de me faire penser à autre chose. Je remarquai cependant qu'un tremblement nerveux agitait toujours ma main droite. D'un geste habile, je la dissimulai aux deux maraudeurs. Pas besoin qu'ils s'emmêlent d'avantage de mes affaires, j'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec un maraudeur comme ça. La seule chose que je souhaité c'était m'enfuir de cet endroit. Et c'est ce que je fis. Je tournai le dos aux deux garçons et marchai droit devant moi.

-Hey où tu vas comme ça ? Me demanda Potter indigné.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, haussant un sourcil.

-Je m'en vais Potter un problème avec ça? Lui demandai-je impassible.

-T''es vraiment insociable comme fille hein, dit -'il comme si cela allait de soit.

Je ne compris pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. J'avais toujours été comme ça alors pourquoi disait' il cela comme s'il venait de le découvrir ou un truc du genre ?

-C'est bien de t'en être rendu compte Potter, lui répondais-je en m'éloignant.

J'entendis Lupin soupirer et dire à un Potter contrarié de laisser tomber. Je souris légèrement. Non, décidément je ne voyais vraiment pas où été le problème.

Longue journée...vraiment très longue la journée lorsque l'on y réfléchit bien. Je soupirai. J'avais réussi à échapper à Lucy pour me rendre seule à l'extérieur. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et d'être un peu seule. Je sortis mon habituelle cigarette pensant qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais pas trop souffert des rumeurs des autres élèves.

_« Pas grave, ils se rattraperont sans doute demain »_, pensai-je en contemplant la fumée se dissiper autour de moi.

-Si je te demande si c'est la dernière que tu grilles, tu vas me mentir?

-Sans doute, répondais-je en tournant la tête vers mon jumeau.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le silence s'installa entre nous. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Lui et moi n'avions pour ainsi dire aucun point commun. Il était à Serpentard, j'étais à Poufsouffle. Il était intelligent et aimé tandis que moi j'étais une élève médiocre et mes amis pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Piètre sportif qu'il était, le Quiddich était pour moi mon seul talent. Entre nous, il a toujours eu cette distance qui ne caractériser pas habituellement deux jumeaux. Pourtant, nous deux la sentions se dresser entre nous sans que nous ne pussions rien y faire pour changer cet état des choses.

Je tirai longuement sur ma cigarette essayant d'y trouver le courage de rompre ce silence pesant. Cependant, Alec me prit de court.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha'-il finalement sans cesser de contempler le paysage qui s'étendait devant nous.

Je tournai de nouveau la tête vers lui ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de notre dernière conversation et pour qu'Alec s'excuse c'est que je n'ai pas dû mâcher mes mots lors de celle-ci. Pourtant, c'est à ce moment précis que l'ensemble de ma soirée me revint en tête.

FLASH BACK

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Black ? s'exclama '-il brusquement._

_-Euh..._

_Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Devais-je lui dire que c'était pour le mettre en rogne ? Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça ! _

_-Je m'amuse, dis-je d'une voix modifiée par l'alcool._

_Ma réponse ne sembla pas le moins du monde le calmer. _

_-C'est le pire coureur de jupons de l'école tu devrais le savoir ! Lança-t-il violemment . Il te jettera la seconde après avoir eu ce qu'il veut ! C'est ce que tu veux ?_

_Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon frère dans un tel état de rage. _

_-Et alors je suis assez grande pour décider moi-même ! Criai-je à moitié . _

_-Tu es ma sœur ! Lança-t-il froidement . _

_-Et alors ? Demandai-je sur le même ton . Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? De toute façon je suis ta sœur que lorsque cela t'arrange ! Depuis le début de la rentrée, tout le monde semble voir que j'existe pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Seulement, je vais te dire une chose Alec, je n'en ai rien à foutre de vous, de toi ! J'ai toujours été toute seule. Pendant cinq c'est à peine si on m'adressait la parole ! Alors, navré, mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais prendre en considération tes remarques qui ne valent pour moi absolument rien ! Déballai-je d'une seule traite. _

_Ma respiration était haletante d'avoir tant parlé. Alec avait pâli au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, mais, je ne regrettais rien...absolument rien. Les gens retournaient à leur occupation nous laissant l'un en fasse de l'autre pantelant chacun pour différente raison. Une migraine atroce me vrillait les oreilles. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte. _

_C'est là que je vis Sirius revenir vers nous. Lorsque Alec le vit, il partit sans demander son reste. Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis de la soirée. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

-Pa grave, répondais-je au bout d'un moment.

Alec sourit légèrement et me frotta le dessus de la tête en se relevant sans que je ne proteste. Ce souvenir ainsi que ma mésaventure de cet après-midi m'avait un plus secoué que ce que je croyais. Alors qu'il allait partir pour de bon vers le château, je le retins par la manche. Il sembla surpris par mon geste.

-J'aimerai savoir pourquoi, lançai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je savais qu'il comprendrait le sens de ma question. Si Lupin n'avait pas su me répondre peut-être qu'Alec serait lui. J'allais enfin connaître la réponse à toutes mes questions...pourquoi cette année j'existais tout d'un coup ? Alec m'offrit un drôle de sourire avant de finalement me répondre.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Nora, mais, tu as énormément changé depuis les vacances, déclara' il en me lorgnant de bas en haut amusé.

Je restais sur le cul là. Alors, c'était juste à cause de ça que tout le monde me faisait chier ! Putain ! Trouvez-moi une corde si ce qu'il dit est vrai...

* * *

Alors c'était comment hein ce chapitre ?

Moi personnellement j'ai adoré écrire la toute fin, je trouve ça trop drôle

Bref, la suite pour je sais pas trop quand vu quelle n'est pas écrite mais, j'avance plutôt vite généralement (vous en avez de la chance xD)


	8. La fin avant le commencement

Hey tout

le monde ! ^^

Oui je sais, je suis monstrueusement en retard et en plus j'ai même pas de bonne excuse à vous servir...-' oui je vous autorise à me jeter la première pierre je suis vraiment très très en retard mais, ce qui compte le plus c'est que je ne vous ais pas abandonnés xD

Bref, je tiens à remercier comme toujours les gentils lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont laissé une petite rewiew dont **Malicia Malefoy** (contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas ^^) , **Lenoska** (oui oui un mois comme tu peux le voir ) , **Lucile** (J'aime quand tu te répétes xD) , **Catherine Broke** (merci encore) et **Roselia001 **(voici la suite !)

Voilà je vous laisse à la lecture de ce septième chapitre =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La fin avant le commencement

_Il me sembla que j'aurais pu danser des heures encore ainsi serrée dans ses bras. J'étais si bien contre son torse. Il dégageait une chaleur rassurante et l'odeur qui l'entourait me faisait tourner la tête. Plus jamais, je ne pourrais vivre loin de lui et me passer de ses bras qui m'entouraient comme s'ils étaient faits dans cette unique et seule attention. _

_-Tu es magnifique Nora, me murmura '-il dans le creux de l'oreille._

_Je frissonnai. Un peu de rouge vint colorer mes joues. Je savais à quel point cela pouvait l'amuser de me faire rougir. C'est alors qu'il posa naturellement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient si douces que je crus ne pouvoir m'en détacher un jour. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, seul lui comptait. J'étais si bien. Je pouvais entendre son cœur résonnait contre le mien augmentant alors les battements de ce dernier. _

_-Je t'aime ma chérie, souffla'-il en rompant de lui-même le baiser. _

_Son étreinte se fit plus intime alors que je réalisai que nous avions cessé de danser alors que les autres couples évoluer toujours autour de nous. Puis, mon regard fut attiré par le sien, si sombre contenant tout l'amour qu'il semblait me porter. _

_-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Sirius._

_..._

Hein ! Sirius ? ... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans mon rêve lui ? M'harceler le jour ne lui suffit plus c'est ça ? Il vient même me tourmenter dans mes rêves maintenant !

-Debout la dormeuse !

Cette voix. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, les refermant aussitôt sous l'intensité de la lumière venue agresser mes pauvres rétines. Remise, je me levai presque en sursaut lorsque je me souviens de mon rêve. IMPOSSIBLE !

-Bah c'est pas trop tôt la marmotte, lança une voix provenant de la salle de bain. Dépêche-toi la retardataire je te rappelle que tu as un match aujourd'hui.

Lucy sortit de la pièce adjacente et était déjà prête à descendre déjeuner. C'est là que je réalisai que oui, j'étais à la bourre le seul jour où je ne pouvais me le permettre. Oui, aujourd'hui en ce merveilleux jour d'octobre les Poufsouffles étaient censés foutre une raclait monumentale aux Serpentards et raté cela était totalement hors de question ! J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, avant de débouler dans la salle de bain pour une douche éclaire sous les rires de black Lucy. Oui, j'avais donné un pseudonyme à la seconde personnalité de ma nouvelle amie qui semblait ressortir de plus en plus ces temps-ci laissant la pauvre Lucy toute timide au détriment de la garce de service que je commençai à apprécier, je devais bien l'admettre. Une longue douche glacée était de rigueur en particulier quand les bribes de mon rêve me revinrent sans cesse à l'esprit.

_« Merlin, c'était vraiment à vomir. »_ Pensai-je en frissonnant d'horreur m'imaginant de nouveau dans les bras de Black .

Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi en ce moment. Bon OK, Black n'est pas si moche, mais ça reste Black, SACRILEGE! Contente de mon analyse, je décidai de réfléchir à cela plus tard préférant me concentrer sur le match à venir.

-Dépêche Nora si tu veux déjeuner, lança Lucy à travers la porte.

-mmh.

Je me dépêchai de m'habiller, attrapa mon balai au vole (ah ah ! Vous avez compris la blague, le balai oh vole ah ah ! Bon OK je me tais) et courus jusqu'à la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lucy. Nous étions sans doute les dernières à arriver à en croire les piaillements que l'on pouvait entendre. En effet, l'agitation était à son comble. Le plus naturellement possible, j'allais m'asseoir entre Derek et Nash alors que Lucy se plaçait à côté de notre nouvelle gardienne qui semblait bien pâle ce matin. Rien d'étonnant quand l'on sait que c'est son tout premier match.

-Tiens une revenante, plaisanta Derek en enfournant la nourriture à une vitesse inhumaine et particulièrement écœurante dans sa bouche.

_« Finalement, c'est pas le match qui rend malade Elly »_ pensai-je amusée en la voyant dévisager Derek.

-Avale ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler Derek, répondais-je en me servant un café serré histoire de me remettre les idées en place.

-Si je fais ça, je vais m'étouffer ! répliqua'-il.

- Alors, étouffe-toi, répondais-je en me brûlant la langue pour la deuxième fois.

Les autres se mirent à ricaner. Manger ensemble avant un match à toujours était une sorte de tradition dans notre équipe cependant, il était proscrit de parler de Quiddich avant d'être rentré dans le vestiaire. Nous nous amusons toujours beaucoup à regarder Peter ronger son frein jusqu'au moment de passer les portes de ceux-là. Un divertissement qui n'avait pas de prix.

-Et que pensez-vous si à place de..., commença'-il

-La ferme Peter, le coupa l'ensemble de l'équipe d'une seule voix.

C'est ainsi que se passa le petit-déjeuner, les autres en train de charrier Peter et moi les regardant faire. Je commençai à ressentir le frissonnement familier de l'avant match. L'excitation que je ressentais toujours avant mon entrée sur le terrain.

Puis c'est là que je les vis tous les quatre toujours aussi inséparables traverser la Grande Salle tels des rois régnants sur leur cour. Les deux premiers jetant des sourires à tout va pendant, que les deux autres un peu plus réservés suivaient leurs condisciples de près. Je frissonnai lorsque son regard si semblable à celui de mon rêve croisa subitement le mien. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel cependant, sans que je ne sache pourquoi mon regard s'attarda encore longuement sur cette petite bande qui semblait si soudée en apparence.

-Nora tu es avec nous ou avec Black là ?

Je ramenai mon attention sur l'équipe qui m'observait tous avec un petit sourire et tout particulièrement Derek qui semblait bien s'amuser. Si j'avais été du genre à rougir pour un rien, mes joues auraient rapidement viré au cramoisie. À place, je préférai jeter un regard noir à mon coéquipier qui pouffait dans son coin, heureux de sa réplique.

-Au lieu de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi, termine donc ton assiette Derek, répliquai-je froidement.

Il me fit un clin d'œil signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec moi et j'en soupirais d'avance. Depuis le temps qu'il me connaissait, il avait depuis longtemps cessé de prendre tout ce que je lui disais pour lui. Il est vrai que pour une poufsouffle, j'étais particulièrement antipathique, mais, cela ne m'empêcher guère de dormir loin de là quoi que vu les rêves que je faisais en ce moment, cela ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose...

-Bienvenu à vous chères sorcières, sorciers et autre créature venant d'une planète lointaine au premier match de Quiddich de l'année qui opposera les Poufsouffles aux vils serpents !

-BLACK ! s'écria presque le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Mais, enfin professeur je ne fais qu'exposais les faits comme vous me l'avez si gentiment suggéré, se justifia Sirius.

Je souris légèrement, décidément Black et Mc Gonagall ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord sur la notion de neutralité, qualité dont le présentateur devrait normalement être doté. Cependant, cela avait au moins l'effet bienfaiteur de nous changer les idées. En effet, nous attendions tous silencieusement dans le vestiaire de pouvoir faire notre entrée sur le terrain. Elly ainsi que le nouveau poursuiveur devenaient chaque seconde un peu plus blancs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. J'eus même un instant peur qu'ils nous fassent un malaise. Derek essayait de les rassurer malheureusement en vain. Puis vint finalement le moment tant attendu.

-Tout d'abord, veuillez accueillir bruyamment la merveilleuse équipe de Poufsouffle ! Brailla Sirius.

Les applaudissements ainsi que les cris résonnèrent à nos oreilles et nous enfourchions nos balais avant de nous envoler vers le terrain pour y faire le tour réglementaire.

-Au poste de gardien, la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe Elly Mc Quinn qui promet de faire des ravages dans un futur proche...

-BLACK !

-Enfin Professeur vous gâchez mon petit effet euh !

Je roulais des yeux cependant amusée.

-Vinrent ensuite nos deux batteurs vedettes Nash Taylor et Edouard Miller ! Tous les coups sont permis les mecs ! Rajouta Sirius dans un sous entendu que compris très bien Mc Gonagall qui jeta en réponse un regard noir au Gryffondor.

Je venais de terminée mon tour et attendait suspendu dans les airs l'entrée des Serpentards sur le terrain. Je remarquai aussi que le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir et que l'averse était imminente.

_« Formidable »_ pensai-je en soupirant.

-Les derniers membres de l'équipe, mais, pas les moindres sont : Derek Merson, Devon Turner nouveau membre aussi de l'équipe des jaunes et bien sûr la belle et talentueuse Nora Warrens. Tous les trois jouant comme poursuiveurs !

-BLACK ça suffit maintenant avec vos remarques !

-Mais, enfin professeur le public en redemande ! s'exclama Sirius le micro encore allumé.

J'avais raté la présentation de Peter comme attrapeur, je devais me concentrer davantage. De plus, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'ai senti mes joues chauffer sous le compliment de Black.

_« Reprends-toi Nora »,_ me répétai-je dans ma tête.

Le reste de l'équipe m'avait rejointe pour former une ligne au milieu du stade. Peter était un peu en avant comme le voulait la règle. Nous restions silencieux en attendant l'annonce de l'arrivée des Serpentards.

-Et voici maintenant pour le plus grand déplaisir de tous l'équipe de Serpentards, annonça sans grand entrain Sirius.

Mg Gonagall s'était résigné fasse à Black voyant que ses réprimandes ne servaient à rien... une fois encore.

Nous regardions d'un même concert l'apparition des verts et argents écoutant d'une oreille discrète la présentation de ceux-là. Je pouvais mettre sans trop de difficulté des noms sur leur visage et aperçu même Lucius me faire un clin d'œil au passage. C'était l'attrapeur de son équipe. Il était plutôt bon même si pour lui le Quiddich n'était qu'une façon de plus de se faire remarquer et aduler. Mme Bibine fit finalement son entrée sur le terrain. Je pouvais clairement voir de ma place que le capitaine des Serpentards ainsi que Peter ne se serrait pas la main par plaisir, loin de là s'en fallait. À croire que c'était à celui qui réduira en miettes les phalanges de son adversaire en premier.

-Que le match commence ! Déclara d'une voix forte Sirius.

Je fis un signe de tête à Derek. Lui et moi nous comprenions parfaitement sur un terrain. En même temps nous nous entrainions très souvent ensemble et nous jouons depuis longtemps dans la même équipe. Je n'ose imaginer le vide que cela va faire le jour où nous allions nous quitter pour des équipes différentes. Lui et moi avions le même projet de carrière : devenir joueur professionnel...

Mme Bibine lâcha tout d'abord le vif d'or puis vinrent les cognards gardant le souaffle pour la fin. Derek l'intercepta aussitôt une fois en jeu de la même façon que nous l'avions répété à l'entraînement. Je me coupai alors du reste focalisant mon regard sur la balle rouge et sur le jeu des poursuiveurs.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que je virevoltai sur mon balai afin d'éviter les cognards au même titre que mes adversaires. Des trompes d'eaux s'étaient finalement abattues sur le terrain me trempant jusqu'aux os et me faisant grelotter de froid.

-Nora à ta droite ! s'écria Derek.

C'est de justesse que le cognard me rata. Je remerciai rapidement Derek avant d'alléger un poursuiveur des verts et argents de son fardeau. Le souaffle en main, je fonçai vers les buts adverses, faisant quelques passes avec Derek et Devon dans le but de désorganiser nos adversaires. Je devais bien reconnaître que pour son premier match Devon assurait parfaitement son rôle, l'anxiété semblant avoir disparue aussitôt le souaffle lancé. Je refis une passe à Derek, bloquant un poursuiveur de l'équipe adversaire qui me collait depuis le début de la partie. À croire, que cela faisait partit de leur stratégie.

-Le match est incroyablement serré ! Aucune des deux équipes ne semble vouloir laisser le moindre point d'avance à l'autre ! S'exclamait Sirius.

J'écoutais d'une oreille discrète les commentaires. Il est vrai que le score était étonnamment serré. Il y a avait bien longtemps que Poufsouffle ne s'était pas démarqué de la sorte. Rien que d'y penser ma détermination augmenta d'un cran. J'augmentai ma vitesse afin de couvrir Derek pour qu'il puisse marquer essayant d'oublier la pluie qui me fouettait violemment le visage.

-BUT ! Cria brusquement Sirius. Merson à marqué rectifiant 75 à 70 en faveur des Poufsouffles !

Un sourire vint naître sur mon visage l'espace d'un instant. Pourtant, cela suffit largement. En effet, cette fois-ci je n'entendis que trop tard les cris de mes camarades pour me prévenir. Je me souviens alors m'être tournée brusquement et c'est là que je l'aperçus. Un cognard m'arrivant droit dessus que je savais alors inévitable.

-Nora attention ! Cria Elly de sa place.

J'eus juste le temps de me décaler légèrement à droite afin de minimiser les dégâts. J'étais prête. Prête à ressentir cette douleur qui m'était déjà familière après plusieurs années de pratique. Le cognard me percuta finalement droit dans l'abdomen, je serrais de toutes mes forces le manche de mon balai sous l'impact de la douleur. À partir de là, mes derniers souvenirs étaient d'avoir lâché prise, le vent et la pluie fouettant mon visage dans ma chute et ma rencontre brutale avec le sol.

Je ne souviendrai alors jamais des regards horrifiés de mes frères, du cri que poussa Lucy, n'y de mon équipe criant mon nom à cet instant-là. Non je n'en aurais aucun souvenir et c'était tant mieux...

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? demanda à une voix familière.

–Non pas encore, mais, ne vous en faites pas elle va mieux. Un peu de repos et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Soyez patients.

Ces voix il me semble les connaître. Étrangement, je me sentais lointaine à tout cela comme si cela n'était qu'un rêve. Je sentais parfaitement mon corps endolori qui m'arracha en mon for intérieur plusieurs jurons fort peu commodes. Ma tête était douloureuse aussi. Un peu comme si j'avais abusé du Whisky Pur Feu. J'essayai de remuer ainsi que d'ouvrir les yeux et ce n'est qu'au bout de longues et fastidieuses minutes que je réussis. La lumière m'irrita aussitôt les yeux. J'avais devinai sans trop de mal de l'endroit où je me trouvais. En même temps avec le temps que j'y passe c'était bien normal. Les murs étaient toujours aussi... aussi blancs tandis qu'une odeur de plantes et de potions mélangées persistait dans l'air.

-Ah ! Miss Warrens vous voilà enfin réveillée ! Remarqua immédiatement l'infirmière un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-Oui, répondais-je faiblement d'une voix roque.

Elle tendit un verre d'eau, m'aidant à boire quelques gorgées afin de m'éclaircir la gorge.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de visites depuis votre arrivée ici, me raconta'-elle tout en occultant ma blessure.

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise. Il n'était pas rare que je me retrouve coucher dans ce même lit et pourtant je ne recevais pas tant de visites que cela habituellement. Parfois, Maxence ou Alec et encore... Je remarquai que l'endroit où m'avait percuté le cognard était recouvert d'un énorme hématome qui viré lentement vers le violet. Je ne doutais pas que j'allais déguster les prochains jours et que je n'étais pas prête de remonter sur mon balai avant au moins une bonne semaine. Je soupirai. Mme Pomfresh me regarda avec un sourire amusé.

-Ne t'en fais pas Nora si tu te ménages un peu je peux t'assurer que te libérais bientôt, me promis t'elle.

Étrange, d'habitude elle me dispute toujours gentiment ou me faisait toujours la morale sur me Quiddich qui était selon elle un sport bien trop violent !

-J'ai été inconsciente pendant longtemps ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment .

-Deux jours miss Warrens, me répondit '-elle en utilisant le vouvoiement de nouveau, elle m'offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de se redirigée vers son bureau.

Pour ma part, je laissais ma tête retomber sur mon oreiller infligé. Décidément, les journées qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être longues et inintéressantes. Au moins aura-t-elle l'occasion de réfléchir un peu et de faire un break, l'histoire de quelques jours. En effet, beaucoup de choses lui échappaient ces temps-ci et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était bien de perdre le contrôle sur les événements. Peut-être que finalement ce petit passage à l'infirmerie serait une bonne chose. Voilà au moins une chose qui n'aura pas changé et qui lui restait coutumière.

-Tu es réveillée. C'est bien.

Je tournai la tête. À vrai dire, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher, plongée dans mes pensées. Je fus surprise de le voir ici.

-Black, le saluai-je tout en essayant de retrouver mon flegme naturel .

Un sourire étrange étira la commissure de ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant. Si bien que je crus ensuite l'avoir imaginé.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, constata'-il en me dévisageant cherchant une trace d'un quelconque malaise.

Je le regardai debout face à moi et pour la première fois je m'autorisai une pensée qu'habituellement je n'aurais pas tolérée. Je pris pour la première fois, le temps de l'observer vraiment et je me fis à la réflexion que Sirius Black était incroyablement beau. Beaucoup plus en cet instant que lorsqu'il abordait constamment cet air de séducteur et d'hypocrisie mélangé. Face à moi, il me sembla naturel, me montrant une partie de lui que peu de gens mis à part le reste des maraudeurs semblaient connaître. Décidant que même si cela ne faisait pas partit de mes principes que Black méritait au moins une phrase gentille, je lui offris un sourire dénué d'ironie

-Oui, beaucoup mieux Black, je te remercie, répondais-je calmement.

Légèrement mal à l'aise je me mis à jouer avec le pan de mon drap blanc. Un long silence emplit la pièce.

-Bien c'est une bonne chose parce que tu as foutu une sacrée trouille à tout le monde pendant deux jours, commenta'-il en souriant de nouveau d'un air taquin.

Mal à l'aise tout comme lui dans le rôle du personnage sentimental c'est avec joie que je repris le mien rempli de sarcasme et d'ironie. Tout sembla alors beaucoup plus simple.

-Veuillez m'excuser votre seigneurie, la prochainement fois je ferais en sorte d'éviter de me prendre un cognard de plein fouet afin de vous évitez tous ces soucis, rétorquai-je.

Il se mit à rire bruyamment, heureusement qu'il n'y avait que moi présente dans l'infirmerie sinon Pompom l'aurait éventré vif.

-Sinon pourquoi es-tu ici ? Finissais-je par demande après qu'il se soit calmé .

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à une ex-comateuse sans que cela paraisse suspect ?

Un sourire grognard étira ses lèvres tandis que je l'observai comme s'il me prenait pour la dernière des abruties. Son sourire s'effrita légèrement et finit par pousser un soupir repenti tout en se faisant une place au pied de mon lit.

-Tu me crois pas n'est pas ? Finit '-il par demander .

-Pas vraiment Black, répondais-je sans une once d'hésitation.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, mon rêve me revint en mémoire. Ces yeux... ils semblaient si identiques à ceux que j'avais imaginés. Pour la première fois, je préférai taire ma fierté et baisser les yeux sur le drap immaculé qui me recouvrait.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir pour cela, ajouta'-il.

Un sourire sans joie étira mes lèvres.

-Je te le fais ne pas dire, murmurai-je.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de savoir, de lui poser la question à lui aussi. Et pourtant, les mots refusaient de sortir. Peut-être avais-je peur de sa réponse au fond. Prenant une longue inspiration, je relevai les yeux afin d'affronter son regard une fois de plus.

-Black j'aimerai savoir une chose, commençai-je.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, feignait'-il de chercher.

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes tellement à vouloir me parler cette année alors qu'en cinq ans nous nous ne sommes pas adressés la parole une seule fois. J'aimerai comprendre, expliquai-je d'une voix calme et détendue.

-Tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle, observa'-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise. Quant à lui, il poussa un soupir qui aurait pu souffler sans difficulté la maison de briques des trois petits cochons.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Commença-t-il . Je t'ai vu dans le train et puis je ne sais pas j'ai eus envie de mieux de te connaître. Il n'y pas de mal à ça, si ? Finit-il par dire .

Mon visage s'était fermé au fur et à mesure de ses paroles tandis que celles d'Alec me revenaient en mémoire « _Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Nora, mais tu as énormément changé depuis les vacances ». _Jamais Black ne m'aurait remarquée et n'aurait voulu apprendre à mieux me « connaître » si j'étais restée la même que celle que j'avais toujours été. En réalité, j'avais eu raison de garder mes distances et tant bien même que j'ai changé physiquement, il n'en été rien de mon caractère et je pense qu'il serait tant que je le rappelle à mon entourage. Juste histoire, de leur rappelé à qui ils ont à faire.

-Je pense que tu devrais partir Black, répondais-je d'une voix glaciale.

Il fronça les sourcils ne semblant pas comprendre mes paroles.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ! S'exclama-t-il en colère .

Il s'était levé brusquement du lit et s'était avancé vers moi. Je restais stoïque face son comportement après tout c'est ce que j'ai toujours été.

-Rien Black mais, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. À dire vrai nous n'avons jamais eut rien à nous raconté de très passionnant, répondais-je toujours avec la même froideur.

Quelque chose passa dans son regard, une émotion que je ne connaissais alors pas encore.

-Bien, répondit »-il toute colère semblant avoir disparu . Finalement, tous les autres avaient raison sur toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Serpentards ! dit-il lui aussi avec froideur.

Puis il partit. En l'espace d'une conversation, je venais d'avoir un aperçu du meilleur côté de Sirius Black ainsi que de son côté le plus sombre. Celui qui s'évertuait à cacher... le visage d'un Black.

* * *

Alors c'était comment ce chapitre ? Pour tout dire j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lis mettre pour l'écrire alors j'espère que ça va un peu près xD En tout une petite rewiew ne serait pas de refus Bon allez à la prochaine pour le chapitre 8 =)

BISOU A TOUS !


	9. Un petit bain de midi

SURPRISE ! Non ce n'est pas un rêve...enfin je crois xD Deux chapitres en une semaine je fais fort là non ? (Hé ! hé !) Bref, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos rewiews à tous et à ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire ! Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me sentais plus aussi inspirée qu'en ce moment et je crois bien que je vous le dois ^^

Bref, ce chapitre est donc pour vous remercier et puis cela fait une bonne transition surtout que vous serez contents d'apprendre que Nora et Sirius vont enfin commencés à se bouger le c**

Je vous dédis donc ce chapitre à vous tous : ** Lucile **, **Catherine Broke **, **Traveler-Pauline **, **Arwen00710** , **Lilichoco** , **Kawaikisa** , **Tiickel**, **Aodren** , **Lenoska**, **Malicia Malefoy **et tous les autres pour vos rewiews qui font vivrent ma fiction ! ^^

Oui je sais, je suis sentimental mais, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir ( ah ah ! ) Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez de reculer vos montres d'une heure et surtout je vous souhaite un TERRIFIANT ET HORRIBLE HALLOWEEN !

* * *

Chapitres 8 : Un petit bain de midi

J'étais là devant le miroir à fixer mon reflet comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps. Par manque de temps ou d'intérêt principalement. Cette idée m'était venue en me rappelant de ma discussion avec Alec et de la réponse que j'attendais depuis le début de cette année « Tu as changé » quelle réponse idiote ! Sans parler de ma dispute avec Black. Cela faisait deux semaines que le match avait eu lieu et quatre jours que j'étais enfin sortie de l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas revu un seul des maraudeurs depuis ce jour. Lucy fut ma seule visite pendant ma convalescence à ma grande surprise. En effet, j'aurais au moins pensé voir débarquer Alec ou bien Maxence, mais non même pas. Cependant, cela m'avait fait du bien de me retrouver seule pendant un moment.

-Nora tu es là ? demanda une voix derrière la porte.

Je me désintéressai de ma présente occupation et allais ouvrir la porte que j'avais pris soin de fermer avant. Je découvris derrière la porte, une Lucy les joues rougies et la respiration haletante. Je haussai un sourcil, surprise par cette apparition surréaliste.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives ? Demandai-je un brin amusé .

Les rougeurs sur ces joues s'accentuèrent un peu plus.

-Euh... Maxence enfin je te dire ton frère m'a demandé de venir te chercher, il t'attend devant le portrait de la salle commune, débita'-elle rapidement.

-Et c'est ça qui te mets dans cet état ? Cherchai-je à comprendre .

Elle baissa les yeux. Quelque chose me dit que Lucy n'était pas indifférente à mon grand bêta de frère pour une raison inconnue il va sans dire. Je descendis dans la salle commune en sa compagnie ne me souciant guère des murmures sur nôtre passage. La rumeur sur moi et mon amie ne s'était pas encore complètement tarie. En revanche, personne n'osait venir nous tenir tête comme l'avait fait Miranda le premier jour. À croire qu'ils avaient tout de même un minimum de cervelle ce qui était un bon point pour eux. Sans traîner davantage, je me dirigeais directement vers l'ouverture. En effet, Maxence était là à m'attendre. Lorsqu'il entendu l'ouverture du tableau il avait levé les yeux vers moi. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Pour ma part, je me contentai de l'observer.

-Ah et bien tu en as mis du temps dis moi ! s'exclama'-il.

Je continuai de le regarder comme s'il était le dernier demeurer que la terre ait à porter ce qui était peut-être le cas.

-Oulà tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans l'un de tes bons jours sœurette pourtant j'étais sûre que c'était la semaine der...

-Maxence arrête toi là si tu ne veux pas finir à l'infirmerie, le menaçai-je avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son sourire s'effaça.

-J'ai entendu dire dans la salle commune que tu avais remis Black à sa place ? demanda'-il sérieusement.

-Ne me dis pas que cela t'étonnes ? Répondais-je froidement .

Il soupira, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi et regardant autour de lui comme pour vérifier si personne n'était dans les parages pour écouter.

-Non pas vraiment, mais en revanche fait attention Nora, me prévient »-il. Black n'a pas l'habitude de se faire jeter et tu connais bien la réputation des maraudeurs et de ce qu'ils font à ceux qui essayent de les humilier n'est pas ?

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux Maxence, rétorquai-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Han ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'une tête de mule pareille fait à Poufsouffle ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Un sourire sans joie vint naître sur mes lèvres, alors lui aussi se posait la question.

-Tu n'as jamais envisagé que je possédais peut-être les qualités requises de cette maison, lui répondais-je avec défi.

Il me regardait un long moment comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

-Je suis désolée, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Euh oui, d'accord... » Pensai-je perdue.

Ma confusion dut transparaître sur mon visage parce qu'il rajouta :

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir à l'infirmerie...

-Laisse tomber, le coupai-je. Ce n'était pas important.

Pas important hein ? Pourtant, bien que je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais à voix haute, je mettais montrée blesser de voir que mes frères n'étaient pas venus prendre de mes nouvelles après le match. Ils avaient sans doute eu autre chose à faire de plus... important.

* * *

Il faisait froid à l'extérieur. Enfin froid était un euphémisme. Nous étions près du lac avec Lucy ayant décidé de profiter de notre pause pour prendre un peu l'air. En effet, si le froid était de rigueur, le soleil cependant un peu timide était au rendez-vous. Nous n'étions d'ailleurs pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'extérieur. J'avais d'ailleurs aperçu Alec et ses amis pas très loin de nous ainsi que les maraudeurs sous un chêne où tout le monde avait dorénavant l'habitude de les voir. Pour ma part je me contentais de contempler la surface du lac et fumant ma première cigarette de la journée. Si Lucy ne m'avait pas tenu compagnie, j'aurais pu croire que le début de cette année n'avait été qu'un rêve sans importance.

-Au faite dis-moi Lucy, commençai-je sans pour autant détourner mon regard du lac. Mon frère t'intéresse ?

Elle sursauta comme prise en flagrant délit. Ses joues retrouvèrent une teinte cramoisie et je mettrais ma main à coupée que ce n'était pas cause du froid.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Amusant de constater comme la Lucy toute timide des cinq années précédentes semblait revenir au galop dans un moment pareil.

-Pour rien, je demandais ça juste comme ça, répondais-je nonchalamment.

-Non, je ne m'intéresse pas à lui, répondit '-elle avec une voix peu convaincante.

J'aurais pu rire de sa si mauvaise prestation d'actrice cependant, nous n'étions pas seules et donc je préférais m'abstenir en public. Une bourrasque de vent plus importante que les autres me fit frissonner. C'est là que je la sentis. Cette présence familière et terrifiante à la fois. Cette soudaine impression d'être observée, traquée. Je n'en avais encore parlé à personne croyant qu'il ou elle s'était lassée de ce petit jeu. En effet, depuis la dernière fois rien n'était arrivé. Je tournai la tête un peu dans tous les sens cherchant discrètement autour de moi, mais personne ne faisait attention à nous. Lucy ne semblait rien voir de mon état et c'était tant mieux. Il était hors de question de l'impliquer dans cette mascarade. De plus, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait et que je n'étais pas à proprement dit seule.

-Nora est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Lucy inquiète par mon comportement.

Je pris une longue respiration essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Mon visage a dû perdre ses couleurs, j'en étais certaine sinon Lucy ne se serait jamais inquiétée de la sorte.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas j'ai juste un soudain mal de crâne, je crois que je vais rentrer, disais-je rapidement en me relevant.

-Je vais t'accompagner, répondit' elle aussitôt.

Lucy était vraiment une bonne amie, je n'aurais pas pu tomber mieux pour un premier contact avec la société. Debout et prête à partir, c'est là que je sentis subitement mon corps se figer.

Tout alla alors très vite, l'impression d'une main se refermant sur mon bras et la pression qu'il exerça afin de me propulser vers le bord du lac. Je perdis l'équilibre tout bêtement. J'entendis très clairement le cri que poussa Lucy avant que mon corps ne soit submergé par les flots. Celle-ci était gelée me surprenant tellement que j'ouvris la bouche me faisant avaler le liquide amer qui composait le lac. Mon cœur battait à mes tempes tellement fort que je crus un instant qu'il allait exploser sous la pression. Mes membres semblaient paralysés et pour cause... je ne savais pas nager. Depuis toute petite, j'avais une peur panique de l'eau... Si l'air était mon élément, l'eau était ma plus grande phobie. Et je regardais la surface s'éloigner sans que je puisse faire un geste. Je sentais mes forces et ma conscience s'échapper de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus respirer ! La panique m'avait ôté tous mes moyens. Je pouvais sentir cette horrible sensation que me procurer l'eau qui tentait d'immerger mes poumons. Ma gorge et ma poitrine n'étaient que douleur. Peu à peu que je perdais conscience et que mes yeux se fermaient... je désespérais. J'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton et que je volais... oui, j'aimais voler, j'étais bien... C'est là que brusquement je sentis quelque chose me happer l'avant-bras. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre c'était que j'étais en train de remonter vers la surface, mais je ne voulais pas ! Je désiré continuer de voler. C'est là que je crois que je perdis connaissance.

-Allez Nora respire ! Ouvre les yeux !

Cette voix, elle m'était familière comme la dernière fois.

-Putain ! Respire par Merlin !

Il y avait des pleurs et des cris autour de moi, pourtant la seule chose que j'entendais parfaitement c'était cette voix de ténor que je trouvais à cet instant réellement parfaite...

-MERDE ! Putain mais, il fout quoi Remus avec l'infirmière !

Peu à peu, je pus sentir un froid glacial m'envahir et une douleur aiguë à la poitrine. Je suffoquai pendant qu'un flot d'eau qui me semblait interminable jaillir de ma bouche. Quelqu'un me fit basculer sur le côté.

-C'est bien Nora continue ! Je suis là !

Alec, je le reconnaissais cependant ce n'était pas lui tout à l'heure. Ma gorge était un véritable brasier tout comme ma poitrine. Tenter de respirer était une véritable torture ! Des larmes de douleur embuèrent mes yeux encore clos. Ma tête tournait tellement que je crus que j'allais m'évanouir de nouveau alors que mon cœur semblait vouloir se détacher de ma cage thoracique. Bientôt, ce fut une toux grasse qui remplaça l'eau et qui me déchira la gorge.

-Elle est complètement gelée !

En effet, je tremblais comme une feuille. Je tentai alors l'impossible en outre ouvrir les yeux. Cela me parut moins difficile que je le pensais précédemment cependant ma vue était floue. Je remarquai alors qu'un cercle de curieux s'était formé autour d'un petit groupe présent eux-mêmes autour de ma personne.

_« Moi qui n'aimais pas avoir l'attention sur moi, j'étais servie », _pensai-je amèrement.

J'étais recouverte de plusieurs capes et quelqu'un se tenait derrière moi pour me soutenir et me procurer un peu de chaleur. Je reconnus sans mal mon frère jumeau qui remarqua bientôt mes yeux ouverts. Il ne dit rien si ce n'est qu'il me serra plus fort dans ses bras, lui aussi tremblait, mais, pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Je prêtais ensuite attention aux autres qui se trouvaient à genoux près de nous. Je fus surprise de reconnaître Potter et sa bande, je l'étais encore plus lorsque je croisais les yeux d'un certain Black complètement trempé et tremblant légèrement dans une cape. La voix c'était la sienne. Sirius Black, c'était lui qui a sauté pour me remonter. J'aperçus ensuite Lucy en pleur dans les bras de Lily Evans qui tentait de la réconforter. Les amis de mon frère étaient eux aussi présents que je ne les connais que de vue. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose dans le genre « je vais bien merci à tous, mais par pitié arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça ! », mais je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir la bouche. J'étais tétanisée d'avoir vécus mon pire cauchemar.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ne me refais plus jamais ça, répéta Alec dans un murmure de façon à ce que je fusse la seule à l'entendre.

-Poussez-vous s'il vous plait allons dépêchez vous ! S'énerva une voix derrière le rassemblement des petits curieux.

C'était Mme Pomfresh suivi de près par Lupin qui semblait avoir couru un marathon. Je sentis que l'on me posa sur un brancard qui s'éleva du sol, un sort de séchage m'avait été lancé, mais je continuai de trembler.

-Mr Black, vous me suivez aussi, ordonna d'une voix autoritaire l'infirmière.

En effet, Sirius tremblait encore et il avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il possédait. Vu la température de l'eau, cela n'était pas très étonnant. Remus et Potter l'aidèrent à se relever et décidèrent de le mener eux-mêmes à l'infirmerie. Alec ainsi que Lucy voulurent m'accompagner, mais Mme Pomfresh leur assura que tout était sous contrôle et qu'ils pourraient venir après les cours.

* * *

C'est ainsi que je retrouvais mon bien-aimé-lit que j'avais quitté à peine quatre jours auparavant. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche de toute la consultation de Mme Pomfresh ce qui semblait l'inquiéter légèrement. Elle obligea aussi à Sirius de rester toute la journée à l'infirmerie ainsi que d'y passer la nuit.

Un seul lit nous séparait l'un de l'autre. J'aurais voulu ouvrir la bouche afin de le remercier, mais aucun son n'arrivait à franchir mes lèvres. Je savais d'avance que mes nuits et cela pour un bon moment ne seraient plus peuplés que par des cauchemars. Deux heures passèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé et je refusais de laisser mes yeux se fermer. Je pouvais l'entendre remuer dans son lit. Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit où il reposait. Il me regardait.

-Tu devrais dormir, me conseilla'-il doucement sans me lâcher du regard.

J'ouvris la bouche comme pour lui répondre, mais, encore une fois aucun son ne sortit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, il me semble'il inquiet.

-Tu ne peux toujours pas parler ?

Je fis non de la tête légèrement frustrée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me retrouver ainsi désarmée. Pour moi, la parole était une arme et une façon de garder les gens à distance. Il tenta un regard vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh et sortit silencieusement de sous les couvertures. Je remarquai qu'il portait le pyjama obligatoire. Cela aurait pu me faire sourire si la situation avait été différente. Il s'approcha de mon lit et me fit décaler vers la gauche pour se faire un peu de place.

-Tu m'as foutu la pire trouille de toute ma vie cet après-midi et que Merlin en soit témoin, mais, j'en ai vu d'autres, avoua'-il d'une voix ironique en regardant droit devant lui.

Encore une fois, j'aurais voulu le remercier, mais ce fut un échec de plus à mon actif. J'étais tétanisée alors que je me revis sombrer et impuissante. Le souvenir était encore trop frais. Et alors que j'allais commencer à suffoquer, je sentis une main prendre la mienne. Je retiens un sanglot.

-Respire Nora, m'intima t'il doucement en serrant ma main plus fort.

Je pris alors une première inspiration, puis une autre et ainsi de suite.

-Imagine-toi sur ton balai en train de voler aux premières lueurs du matin, continua'-il dans un murmure. L'air balayer ton visage et l'altitude augmenter encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir distinguer les visages en contre bas.

Je respirai mieux imaginant la scène dans ma tête. Un sentiment d'apaisement grandissant dans ma poitrine. Une subite envie de pleurer s'empara de moi. J'avais besoin de pleurer maintenant. Je rouvris les yeux que je me souvenais plus avoir fermé et releva la tête vers lui.

-Merci Sirius, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il me sourit. C'est là que je me mis à pleurer longtemps, très longtemps jusqu'à...

-on va prendre la relève merci Black, interrompu une voix au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

Je relevai la tête et vis mes deux frères à l'entrée. Sirius leur sourit et leur laissa la place. Maxence me prit dans ses bras et se mit à me bercer comme lorsque j'étais enfant tandis qu'Alec me serrait la main et me murmurer des mots réconfortants. Je pleurais encore longtemps entourée d'eux deux. Ce ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mes cinq ans. Je décidai donc d'arrêter d'essayer de lutter. Je serais forte demain, aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de pleurer. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis dans leurs bras agrippant fermement ce qui me tombait sous la main pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper.

* * *

_Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Les flots m'avaient avalée et je savais d'avance que personne ne viendrait me secourir cette fois. Je sombrais de plus en plus. L'ensemble de mon corps n'était plus qu'une zone sinistrée. J'avais énormément de mal à réfléchir de façon cohérente..._

-Nora réveille toi !

_Après réflexion, je ne sentais même plus mon corps. La panique était telle que j'essayais vainement de remonter, mais, plus je me débattais plus j'étais attirée vers le fond. _

-Oh Nora ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

_Un cauchemar ? Non, tout ceci était bien trop réel pour en être un !_

C'est à ce moment précis que je me réveillais en sursaut. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle l'infirmerie était plongée je pouvais distinguer quelqu'un à mes côtés.

-Hey ça va ? Me murmura une voix à côté de moi.

Je séchai durement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues refusant qu'il me revoie dans cet état une fois de plus.

-Oui, merci Black, répondais-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Un ricanement étouffait se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il à de drôle exactement, rétorquai-je un brin vexée.

Son rire redoubla d'intensité à tel point que je redoutai un instant voir l'infirmière débarquer. Cherchant à tâtons où le Gryffondor se trouvait je finis par le bâillonner moi-même avant qu'il nous fasse repérer. Il tenta se libérer, mais, je tiens bon.

-C'est bon, tu t'es calmé ? Demandai-je en chuchotant .

Il acquiesça de la tête. Je finis donc par le relâcher dans un soupir.

-Tu m'as presque étranglée, tu le sais, ça ! s'exclama faiblement Sirius.

Un sourire amusé vint étirer mes lèvres.

-Désolé Black mais, franchement un dragon serrait plus discret que toi, objectai-je.

Il suffoqua pour je ne sais pas quelle raison.

-Dis tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant ? Je déteste que les gens utilisent mon nom comme substitue, déclara'-il sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Je fis mine de réfléchir après tout cela n'engageait à rien de lui accorder cela de toute manière.

-Mmh, d'accord Sirius, finissais-je par accepter .

-Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué, lança'il en riant de plus belle.

Je soupirai, exaspérée. Non décidément Sirius Black était irrécupérable.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie tandis que moi je devais encore y rester toute la journée. Je soupirai, celle-ci risquait d'être longue... vraiment et épouvantablement longue.

-Hey Nora !

Je tournai la tête sur la gauche et aperçu Lucy à quelques mètres de moi. Elle avait le teint pâle et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses beaux yeux chocolat.

-Salut Lucy, lui retournai-je avec un sourire réconfortant .

Elle devait avoir très peu dormie cette nuit, un peu comme moi en somme. Un silence étrange passa entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se jeter sur moi en pleurant.

-Tu... m'as fait... peur hier ! Articula-t-elle avec difficulté et entre deux sanglots .

Je l'entourais de mes deux bras préférant les gestes à la parole pour lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle. Il me faudra remercier Evans de s'être occupée d'elle lorsque j'en étais incapable. Nous restions un long moment dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je compris le sens réel du mot amitié. Dorénavant, j'étais parfaitement consciente de n'avoir plus rien à envier aux maraudeurs...

* * *

Bon alors c'était comment ce chapitre ? ^^

Je vous préviens en revanche que je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite , je reprends les cours et là cela risque d'être serré et en plus j'ai même pas fais un seul de mes devoirs ! (oui honte à moi !) Bref, sachez que je ne suis pas prête de l'abandonner vu comme je suis partie xD donc à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas m'envoyer des rewiews à me boustera peut-être à me bouger le c** !

Bisou bisou !


	10. Une très, très longue journée

Hello les gens !

Oui, je suis encore en avance je sais ! xD Franchement vous en avez de la chance quand même. Bref, je vous remercie pour vos gentilles rewiews désolé si sur chapitre je ne fais rien d'individuel comme j'en ai l'habitude mais, j'ai horriblement mal au ventre et n'ai donc pas assez de courage pour faire cela maintenant =s Cependant, je voulais au moins vous poster ce chapitre ^^

Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une très, très [...] longue journée. 

Dix heures, trente cinq. L'heure à laquelle j'eus enfin l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. Mme Pomfresh aurait voulut me garder un peu plus longtemps dans cette pri...infirmerie mais, j'eus tôt fais de l'en dissuader. La couleur blanchâtre qui meublait l'ensemble du mobilier commençait à me donner la nausée. Deux séjours en moins de trois semaines, c'était déjà deux de trop. J'avais intentionnellement évité de prévenir quelqu'un de ma sortie afin de me retrouver un peu seule, histoire de respirer un peu. En effet, si je me plaignais en début d'année, ce n'était rien comparer à ce que je vivais depuis mon petit plongeon dans le lac. À croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour que je n'aie pas une minute à moi. Et pire que tout, Sirius était persuader de nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ce dont je n'étais pas certaine, sans parler que mes frères avaient eu une révélation. Oui mesdames et messieurs, ils se sont enfin rappelé qu'ils avaient une petite sœur de seize ans ! MIRACLE ! Seulement, je dois bien avouer que c'était seize ans trop tard et que maintenant la seule chose que je désirais c'était un peu de calme et surtout retrouver ma sainte solitude.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à longer le couloir familier qui me mènerait à la tour d'astronomie, mon havre de paix personnel.

-Tu sembles aller bien mieux, me coupa une voix.

Je retiens un sursaut me retournant pour faire face à une personne à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis un moment... et qui ne m'avait pas manqué plus que ça.

-Lucius, le saluai-je d'une voix certes polie, mais dénuée de toute chaleur .

Un sourire hautain vint étirer les commissures de ses lèvres tout en s'avançant vers moi avec cette démarche de prédateur qui lui sciait toujours à merveille. Il me détaillait de haut en bas, je sentis un frisson d'appréhension me parcourir le dos. Première règle fondamentale, ne jamais faire confiance à un Malefoy même si ce dernier se trouve être vôtre cousin.

-J'ai eu vent de ta petite mésaventure sans parler de ta chute que j'ai vue en direct lors du match que les Serpentards n'ont eu aucun mal à gagner par la suite. Il semblerait que les ennuis et la malchance te poursuivent toujours ma chère cousine, déclara'-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne sachant guère où il voulait en venir. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment, Lucius avait décidément très mal choisi son moment. Quelques centimètres me séparaient de lui dorénavant. À tel point que je pouvais sentir son parfum capiteux m'irriter les narines.

-Je suis pressée Lucius, rétorquai-je durement. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-À dire vrai, commença '-il en se reculant légèrement rompant ainsi la sensation de malaise qui m'avait précédemment assaillie. J'avais dans l'idée que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service.

J'haussai un sourcil, surprise. Pour que Lucius Malefoy ait besoin de mes services, c'est que cela devait être un brin complexe son histoire.

-Quel genre de service ? Me méfiai-je

Une lueur qui m'était jusque-là inconnue passa dans ses yeux. Quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à de la satisfaction ?

-Et bien, continua '-il de sa voix traînante. J'aimerai que tu m'aides à découvrir le secret de ces déchets de maraudeurs.

Le sentiment qui m'assaillit fut tout d'abord la stupeur remplacée bien vite par l'incompréhension. Je le fixai longuement comme pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu ou que cela soit une blague, rien de plus. Cependant, mon cher cousin ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur à rire.

-Le secret des maraudeurs hein ? Demandai-je d'une voix presque moqueuse. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'ils ont une telle chose ? Et encore plus intéressant Lucius, en quoi cela peut-il bien t'intéresser ? Demandai-je un brin curieuse.

-J'ai mes raisons, répondit-il de façon évasive en regardant autour de lui. Et je suis persuadé qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Je les ai à l'œil depuis un moment et j'ai mes sources, me révéla'-il.

Mon cousin était rusé. J'y étais habituée avec Alec et je savais parfaitement que j'étais en train de me faire manipuler seulement je n'étais pas encore tombé sur la tête assez fort pour me laisser embobiné aussi facilement.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne exactement ? Voulus-je savoir en croisant les bras.

Lucius plissa les yeux, perdant peu à peu son sourire de façade. Il n'aurait pas cru que j'allais demander quelque chose en échange pensant que le simple fait de connaître le secret des maraudeurs m'aurait suffi. Et puis il avait besoin de moi puisque j'avais toute l'attention de l'un d'entre eux...

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il méfiant

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus hypocrite avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais, t'inquiètes pas tu le seras bien assez tôt mon cher cousin, répondais-je en l'imitant.

Je pouvais l'entendre fulminer depuis l'autre côté du couloir. Tant mieux !

* * *

Le soleil avait définitivement laissé place à la pluie accompagnée d'un ciel gris tout à fait déprimant à regarder, mon préféré. J'avais allumé une cigarette, la première depuis des jours. Je savourais chaque bouffé comme si c'était la dernière...enfin c'était presque ça vu ce qui restait dans mon paquet, j'allais bientôt être à court et Merlin sait que j'allais en avoir besoin prochainement. Je laissais mes pensées me conduire comme bon leur semble, chose que je n'avais pas fais depuis des lustres. Je fis tout d'abord le récapitulatif de ce début d'année... rien de très prometteur pour la suite. En effet, si l'on prend en compte l'intérêt nouveau que les gens semblent me porter, d'ailleurs ce premier problème semblait à l'origine de tous les autres. Je soupirai de débit en pensant à la suite. Je venais d'accepter sans vraiment le faire de fouiner dans la vie des maraudeurs, chose que je n'aurais jamais fait auparavant et j'avais un psychopathe aux trousses.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je passai à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, en revanche lorsque je sortis de mes pensées le jour commençait à décliner. Je devais avoir passé toute la journée assise à la même place sans même m'en rendre compte. En revanche, lorsque je me levai, je sentis parfaitement le mécontentement de mes articulations et de mon postérieur sans parler de mon estomac qui grondait violemment, mécontent. Cependant, réfléchir un peu m'avais fait le plus grand bien psychologiquement parlant, cela m'avais permis de faire le point sur nombre de choses.

Lorsque je passai la porte de la Grande Salle, il eut un moment de flottement avant que tous reprennent leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée. Je retiens un énième soupir et allait m'installer en bout de table là où semblait m'attendre Lucy.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais sortie, me gronda '-elle alors que je posai à peine mes fesses sur le banc.

J'haussai les épaules pour seule réponse et commença à remplir mon estomac.

-J'étais inquiète, tu sais, continua '-elle sans se décourager.

-Il ne fallait pas, répondais-je un peu plus durement que je l'avais voulu.

Je posai mes couverts et pris une longue inspiration afin de me calmer un peu. Après tout, Lucy n'y était pour rien alors cela ne servait à rien de passer mes nerfs sur elle.

-J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, élucidai-je pour seule réponse.

Elle hocha la tête semblant comprendre que ce n'était pas trop le moment et nous continuâmes de manger en silence. Après le repas, nous montions toutes les deux dans la salle commune, choisissant un endroit un peu en retrait afin d'être au calme. Je passai ainsi la soirée à rattraper tout mon retard accumulé et en profitant pour faire le devoir de métamorphose qui était à rendre dans deux jours.

-Je vais me coucher, déclara Lucy en se levant de sa place qu'elle avait occupée pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée déjà.

J'hochai la tête pour seule réponse trop concentrée pour former une réponse cohérente. L'heure était déjà bien avancée, lorsque je posai ma plume pour la dernière fois. Cependant, je redoutai de fermer les yeux depuis mon petit plongeon dans le lac. J'avais peur de ce que mon subconscient me ferait subir... pourtant, c'est vers deux heures du matin que je me laissais emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

_- Maman ! Alec et Maxence n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter ! cria une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. _

_La jeune mère gronda gentiment les deux garçons, leur ordonnant de laisser tranquille leur petite sœur. La famille Warrens avait décidé de faire un pique-nique près du lac qui longeait leur maison. Le temps était idéal pour s'adonner à cette activité et toute la famille s'en donnait à cœur joie. _

_La petite Nora, curieuse comme tous les enfants de son âge, regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt sa grande sœur Elena et son grand frère William s'amuser dans l'eau, ses parents l'ayant interdit à elle comme à Alec d'en faire autant, ne sachant pas encore nager. L'eau qui reflétait merveilleusement les rayons du soleil la fascinait. Elle voulait voir de plus près cette étendue d'eau qui captait alors toute son attention. C'est en se pinçant les lèvres qu'elle regardait derrière elle pour voir ses parents dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Alec s'amusant à attraper les sauterelles qu'elle prit finalement sa décision. _

_-Veux juste regarder, murmura'-elle pour elle-même. _

_Discrètement, elle s'approcha un peu plus du bord du lac faisant bien à attention à ne pas se faire repérer par les uns comme par les autres. Lorsqu'elle se pencha vers la surface de l'eau, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir son reflet. Elle s'amusa ainsi un instant à faire faire des grimaces à son double, prise dans son nouveau jeu, elle ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'elle s'était rapprochée dangereusement de la surface de l'eau. C'est lorsqu'elle voulut toucher son reflet de ses petits doigts potelés, qui arriva ce qui devait inévitablement se produire. La petite Nora perdit l'équilibre et c'est dans un cri aigu qu'elle tomba dans le lac..._

_Elle se débattait afin de regagner la surface de l'eau, mais ses gestes ne faisaient que l'enfoncer davantage dans les abîmes. Nora était terrifiée et sentait sa gorge la brûler atrocement..._

-Ahhh ! Criai-je en me réveillant en sursaut .

Ma respiration était sifflante tandis que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mon corps tremblait comme une feuille.

_« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar »_ tentai-je de me résonner.

En effet, j'étais de retour dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Une larme coulait le long de ma joue que j'essuyai rapidement. Je remerciai Merlin de n'avoir réveillé personne dans mon cauchemar. Celui-ci me revint comme un boomerang, je me souvenais de chaque détail de ce jour maudit. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais, un souvenir...c'est depuis de ce jour que, l'eau me tétaniser sur place. Un souvenir que j'aurais préféré effacer de ma mémoire. Ayant retrouvé une respiration normale, je regardais l'heure sur ma montre posait sur ma table de chevet : 5h00. Je soupirai et sortis silencieusement de mon lit pour aller me rafraichir dans la salle de bain. M'asperger d'eau fraîche me fit un bien fou cependant, mon reflet dans le miroir était à faire peur. Mon teint blafard était encore plus prononcé que d'habitude tandis que de grosses cernes se dessinaient sous mes yeux.

Je soupirai, vaincue et décidai d'aller lire un peu dans la salle commune afin de me changer les idées, de toute façon je ne pourrais jamais me rendormir. Me résignant à mon sort, je m'emmitouflai dans ma robe de chambre et descendis le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers. Comme je m'y attendais, la salle était vide. Je ravivai le feu d'un coup de baguette et alors que j'allais m'installer sur le fauteuil le plus proche du foyer, je vis des ombres bougées à la fenêtre. Intriguée, je regardai par celle-ci.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait alors à moi me figeait sur place. Si cela n'avait pas été la pleine lune jamais je n'aurais pu deviner ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Trois animaux qui couraient dans le parc pour rejoindre le château : un cerf, un chien et un rat...ou du moins, ça y ressemblait fortement, installé sur le dos du premier. Certes, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir un tel spectacle, mais ce qui me stupéfia davantage ce fut plutôt quand ces trois-là se changèrent pour prendre une forme humaine devant les portes du château qu'ils ouvrirent pour disparaître derrière elles ensuite.

_« Des animagus »_ pensai-je immédiatement en me rappelant le cours de Mc Gonagall à ce propos.

Cependant, je n'eus pas l'occasion de voir de qui il s'agissait faisant beaucoup trop sombre et étant trop éloignée pour cela.

_« Des animagus à Poudlard »_ me répétai-je une fois encore.

Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser tout ce que ma découverte entraînerait. Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, je décidai de garder cela pour moi pour le moment n'ayant de toute façon aucune preuve et puis cela ne me regardait aucunement, du moins pour le moment...

* * *

A l'aube, j'eus le droit à un merveilleux lever de soleil, ce qui améliora sensiblement mon humeur. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me préparer si ce n'est que je pris davantage de temps afin de cacher les traces de ma nuit bien trop courte à mon goût. Voler, me fera sans doute le plus grand bien et me sortirai peut-être de cette torpeur dans laquelle je semblais m'enlisée de plus en plus. La journée promettait d'être longue...

- Tu as été volée ?

Je relevai la tête de mon petit déjeuner et hochai la tête pour seule réponse. Lucy s'assit en face de moi et m'imita prenant une tasse de café afin de se réveiller complètement, moi j'en étais à ma troisième. C'est là que les maraudeurs décidèrent à faire apte de présence. Ils avançaient tous d'une façon qui ne leurs étaient pas coutumes, ne faisant même pas attention aux regards langoureux que leurs coulées certaines filles. Lupin n'était pas avec eux, mais cela n'avait rien de très surprenant. Tout comme elle, Remus Lupin était de constitution fragile, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Je les observai discrètement, tous les trois avaient de grosses cernes en dessous des yeux comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormis, un peu comme elle d'ailleurs. James ne fit même pas sa demande à Lily, c'était à peine s'il remarqua sa présence à moins trois de place de la sienne. Étrange, vraiment étrange... Peut-être que finalement Lucius avait raison et qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention à l'arrivée du courrier.

-Nora ! M'appela avec insistance Lucy.

J'émergeai me rendant finalement compte de la présence d'un hibou devant moi qui ne semblait pas très heureux d'être ainsi snobé de la sorte. Ce que ces bestioles avaient mauvais caractère !

-Tu étais encore plongé dans tes pensées ? Remarqua Lucy, amusée.

Je souris légèrement.

- Mmh, excuse-moi, ma nuit s'est montrée moins réparatrice que je ne l'aurais voulu, justifiai-je en soulageant l'hibou de sa missive.

Le volatile s'envola presque aussitôt après, têtu. Je poussai un soupir montrant à quel point j'étais exaspérée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment tissé de lien avec ces messagers volants. Avec soin, je me mis à déplier la lettre après l'avoir sortie de son enveloppe

_Ma chérie, _

« Aucun doute sur le destinataire, ma mère... »

_Maxence m'a envoyé une lettre pour me raconter ce qui t'était arrivé. Vraiment j'aurais aimé que tu nous en fasses part toi-même.__« Cafteur » pensai-je aussitôt en bouillonnant contre mon imbécile frère. _

_Ton père et moi étions morts d'inquiétudes en la lisant. ! Si tu as le moindre souci, écris-nous s'il te plaît. Tes frères semblent inquiets à ton sujet et nous le sommes aussi. _

« Je vais les étriper », songeai-je menaçant d'exploser.

_Sur une note un peu plus légère, j'espère que tes cours se passent bien et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir qui est ce fameux Sirius Black, dont me parlent tes frères...ma fille devient une femme, j'aimerai d'ailleurs lorsque tu rentreras avoir une petite conversation avec toi à ce propos, je pense qu'il est temps que nous abordions certains sujets trop...délicats, pour se faire par correspondance postale. Elena et William t'embrassent fort tout comme nous. Bisou et porte-toi bien ma chérie._

_Ta mère (qui veut tout savoir)_

_« Non... ça ne peut pas être vrai »_ pensai-je mortifiée.

-Euh, Nora tout va bien ? Demanda Lucy presque inquiète.

J'hochai la tête, mais cette fois, plus parce que j'étais sur le c** qu'autre chose. Je n'arrivai tout simplement pas y croire. Je relis la lettre plusieurs fois priant pour m'être trompée, mais... non.

_« Quelques Doloris risques de tomber très prochainement »_ pensai-je presque qu'avec sérieux.

Une chose était sûre, j'allais avoir une petite conversation avec ce qui me sert de frères et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-On va en cours, demanda Lucy au bout d'un moment.

J'acquiesçai et sortis calmement en compagnie de ma nouvelle amie. Si je semblais stoïque à l'extérieur, je fulminai intérieurement contre le monde entier. Nous nous dirigions vers les cachots, là où devait avoir lieu notre cours de potion. Pour une fois, il était en commun avec les Gryffondors et non pas les Serdaigles ce qui n'était pas pour me réjouir. J'allais devoir faire face à Sirius et j'appréhendais ce moment presque autant que l'heure où j'allais devoir de nouveau fermer les yeux.

-Allons, installez-vous rapidement, nous pressa le professeur Slughorn

Ce dernier était loin d'être l'enseignant que je préférais, mais, l'avantage était qu'il me fichait une paix royale ! Pas comme le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'allais m'installer à la table du fond le plus en retrait possible en compagnie de Lucy.

-Le directeur en raison des différentes discordes entre les maisons, nous a demandé à nous les professeurs d'homogénéiser les groupes au maximum, expliqua'-il à l'ensemble de la classe.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Il semblerait que la nouvelle idée de notre bien-aimé de directeur ne soit pas appréciée à sa juste valeur.

-Enfin monsieur, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! s'écria James dans toute la classe.

-Sachez monsieur Potter que si cela ne vous convient pas vous pourrez toujours allez en référer au Directeur en personne ! répondit Slughorn d'une voix forte.

Je ricanai toute seule dans mon coin. Je savais parfaitement que la réaction des Gryffondors était surtout en rapport avec le reste de leurs cours, qu'ils partageaient avec les Serpentards, cela promettait d'être explosif. Pour ma part, cette nouvelle me laissait pantelante d'indifférence.

-Bien maintenant que monsieur Potter a terminé avec ses réclamations passons à la répartition pour votre classe, ajouta le professeur.

James bougonnait tout seul dans son coin alors que Slughorn commençait à répartir les élèves par binôme.

-Evans avec Hamilton, commença'-il.

Lucy me lança un petit regard d'allé à la rencontre de sa nouvelle coéquipière de potion. Je ne fis pas attention à la suite de la liste jusqu'à ce que j'entende finalement mon nom.

-Warrens avec Black.

Je faillis tomber de ma chaise. Hein ? Moi pas avoir très bien compris ! Oui, bon je sais ce n'était pas une grande surprise non plus surtout en voyant ma bonne étoile...euh inexistante. C'est là que je le vis, s'avançant vers moi avec un grand sourire, sans doute très heureux du cours que prennent les événements.

_« Amusant comme il semble tout d'un coup beaucoup plus réveillé que ce matin...c'est bien ma veine tiens.»_ Pensai-je intérieurement.

- Comme on se retrouve ! S'exclama-t-il bruyamment .

-Malheureusement, marmonnai-je

J'entendis plusieurs rires venir d'un peu plus loin. C'était James, Remus et Peter à qui j'envoyai mon regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserver pour les faire taire. Je ne fus satisfaite que lorsque je les entendis déglutirent de ma place. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je prêtais attention à mon nouveau coéquipier de potion. L'année allait être encore plus longue que ce que je croyais et plus encore. J'en soupirai d'avance.

-Tu ne voudrais sortir avec moi ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

J'ouvris grands les yeux et cette fois-ci tomba réellement de ma chaise.

-Aieuhh !

* * *

MOUAHAHAHA ! Oui je sais je suis vraiment horrible de vous couper à un moment pareil enfin bon...si vous êtes bien sages et que je reçois pleins de rewiews bah peut-être que vous aurez le droit à la suite xD

Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire dans tous les cas, je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes mais, bon je suis en train de m'arranger en ce moment avec ma nouvelle bêta ^^ voilà en espérant vous servir un prochain chapitre tout beau et surtout tout bien corrigé à la prochaine !

Bisou.


	11. Une très longue journée Versus II

Hey tout le monde ! ^^

Tout d'abord je tiens à tous vous souhaiter une BONNE ANNEE et d'en profiter un maximum comme je compte moi-même le faire. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mon retard. Pour tout dire que je tenais à vous le publier pour noël mais, je l'ai envoyé un peu tard à ma nouvelle bêta...Seulement, comme je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de vous le publier pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Oui je sais ce n'est pas bien =s enfin bref, je metterai le chapitre corrigé une fois reçu à la place ^^

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews qui me fais tenir le coup afin de continuer cette fiction. Saviez-vous que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction qui va aussi loin depuis ma toute première ? Si ce n'est pas le cas alors c'est chose faite xD. Enfin j'espère arriver à la terminer parce que je commence vraiment à m'attacher à Nora et tous les autres et je veux qu'ils connaissent la fin que je leur réserve même si je ne promet pas un happy end...après tout je tiens à rester dans le contexte de l'auteur et donc de remettre l'histoire des personnages à la bonne place à la fin. Je tiens aussi à dire qu'écrire cette fiction est un vrai challenge pour moi, je ne voulais pas faire une histoire niaise où Sirius et Nora tombe amoureux dès le premier regard et où ils se bécotent durant tout le reste de la fiction alors j'espère sincèrement que pour le moment je tiens la route. Je tiens à tous vous remercier en ce dernier chapitre de l'année 2010 (avec le chapitre 10 ) pour votre soutiens en espérant sincèrement que je réecrive un pavé de ce type l'année prochaine à la même date voulant dire que j'ai tenu le coup jusqu'ici .

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous de nouveau une bonne année ! N'oubliez pas vos bonnes résolutions, la mienne étant de mener à son terme cette fiction ^^

MERCI A TOUS et comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en compagnie de Nora et compagnie ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Très longue journée versus II

Malédiction ! Ce mot reflétait parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais avec en prime les fesses douloureuses et gelées en plein milieu d'un cours de potions. Oui, tout cela en même temps. Jamais auparavant, je n'aurais pu m'imaginer dans une situation pareille. D'ailleurs, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne qui n'aurait eu que l'audace de le suggérer.

-Je te demande pardon, demandai-je au bout d'un long moment.

Il continuait à me regarder, son éternel sourire scotché à ses lèvres que j'aurais bien aimé arracher de mes propres mains et cet air si sûr de lui qu'il abordé et dont je me serais délecté à lui faire ravaler et pas par le côté le plus plaisant, cela va de soit.

-Miss Warrens tout va bien ? Demanda Slughorn en s'avançant vers notre table.

Toute la classe s'était interrompue afin de suivre ce qui allait suivre. Apparemment, rien ne me sera épargné cette année. Je me relevai essayant de conserver ce qui me restait de dignité et me rassis à ma place.

-Oui, veuillez m'excuser professeur, lançai-je d'une voix qui cachait mon envie de meurtre dirigée vers mon voisin de table.

-Bien alors, mettez-vous au travail maintenant. La potion que vous devez confectionner se trouve à la page 48 de votre manuel, finit-il par dire en s'éloignant afin de rejoindre son bureau.

Je me penchai aussitôt vers Sirius une fois hors de vue.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Chuchotai-je d'une voix glaciale .

Il m'offrit de nouveau ce sourire que je détestais plus que tout au monde, celui qu'il réservait à ses groupies de passage. Je fronçai les sourcils, perdus.

_« Bon sang, à quoi joue t'il ? » _

Il se rapprocha davantage, à tel point que nos visages se touchaient presque. Je jetai un œil vers Slughorn, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à réparer l'erreur d'un élève étourdi pour nous remarquer.

-Allons, Nora nous savons très bien ce qui m'a pris, murmura '-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je fis mine de réfléchir afin de me redonner contenance, en effet je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans mon cou et cela était loin d'être désagréable. En vue de mon état d'incompréhension, il poursuivit sans se débâtir un instant de son air de séducteur. Enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'il croyait.

-Tu me plais et... il s'interrompit pour prendre ma main dans la sienne. Il est évident que je te plais alors pourquoi lutter ? Termina-t-il d'une voix suave .

Je haussai un sourcil. En vérité, je ne savais pas si je devais me mettre à rire ou bien à pleurer. La première semblait tout de même plus commode et prêtait davantage à la situation présente. Je fis un effort surhumain afin de me retenir et d'éviter une colle inutile, retirant alors ma main de la sienne.

-Euh, je suis vraiment navrée Sirius, mais, je ne crois pas que tu puisses sortir de cette pièce le moment venu, disais-je d'un ton égal et sérieux.

Il sembla perdu le temps d'un instant.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Je pris une longue inspiration et dis sur le ton de la confidence.

-Parce que ton crâne est si enflé qu'il ne passera jamais le cadran de la porte.

Il ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson qui s'était jeté hors de l'eau et qui réalisait finalement qu'il ne pouvait vivre que dans l'eau et nulle part ailleurs.

_« Quel crétin ce poisson... »_

Il me sembla tout d'abord offensé et prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais se dégonfla. À la place un sourire moqueur apparut de nouveau sur son visage. Sourire qui m'exaspéra. Il pouffa comme un gamin. Bon certes, j'aurais pu trouver mieux, mais, la distance qui nous séparé ou plutôt la non-distance qui ne nous séparer pas me perturbais plus que je ne voulais l'admettre, et cela, même en mon for intérieur.

-Je suppose que c'est un non alors ? demanda '-il au bout d'un moment amusé.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Va au diable Black !

-Pas sans toi alors, répliqua '-il.

Ce fut ainsi pendant tout le reste du cours. Pourquoi ça devait tomber sur moi déjà ? À oui, j'étais le personnage principal de toute cette mascarade.

* * *

J'étais là à quêter ma proie attendant le bon moment pour foncer droit sur elle et l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-On va rester encore longtemps cachés comme ça ? Me chuchota Lucy.

Je lui fis signe de se taire, car le gibier approchait de notre position. Plus que quelques mètres et je pourrais bondir hors de ma cachette.

Trois

- Non, parce que je te rappelle que nous avons une dissertation de métamorphose à rendre dans deux jours, rajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Deux

-Nora... tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Un !

Je laissais Lucy à son monologue et attrapai avec rapidité le bras de ma proie pour le plaquer ensuite durement contre un mur à l'abri des regards.

-Hé Nora ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ? Demanda Maxence surprit.

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus noir, celui qui vous donne envie d'aller sauter de la tour d'astronomie plutôt qu'être la place du pauvre garçon.

-J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin venant de la maison, ça te dis quelque chose ? Lançai-je d'une voix aussi froide que je le pouvais .

En vérité, rien que de penser à la conversation qui m'attendait avec ma mère suffisait amplement à me mettre dans une colère noire que je dirigeais vers mes deux frères. La fatigue que j'accumulais depuis l'accident du lac devait y être aussi pour quelque chose. Maxence fit mine de réfléchir pendant que je perdais peu à peu patience.

-Non, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, lança '-il finalement en souriant.

« _Je vais le tuer !_ » pensai-je aussitôt.

Je relâchai la pression (minime) que j'exerçai sur lui afin de pouvoir sortir la fameuse lettre complètement froissée par mes soins de ma poche et la tendis à mon idiot de frère.

Il la prit et se mit à lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire qui finit par atteindre ses oreilles se dessina sur son visage.

« _Rester_ _calme, ne va pas faire une chose que je regretterais par la suite !_ » me répétai-je inlassablement dans ma tête alors que mes poings me démangeaient.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire..., il se mit à rire.

_« Ou pas finalement... »_

-Ahaha ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que maman aurait été aussi loin ! s'exclama '-il complètement mort de rire.

_« Si le rire pouvait tuer... »_ Remarquai-je intérieurement en le regardant se tordre dans tous les sens.

-Tu sais que toi et Alec allaient me payer ça n'est pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix suave et pleine de menaces.

Maxence cessa de s'esclaffait me jaugeant du regard parce que non ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Je lui offris un sourire lui promettant mille tourments. Rien que d'y penser j'en avais la chair de poule. Avant que Maxence ne pût avancer quoi que ce soit, je m'élançai en direction que Lucy que j'embarquai vers la grande salle en effet mon estomac réclamait toute mon attention.

-Je crois que tu lui as fait peur, observa Lucy alors que nous nous installions à notre table.

-Tu crois ? Demandai-je de façon ironique.

Il était évident que je n'allais pas laisser passer cela. De plus, je pouvais faire confiance à Maxence pour faire passer le message à Alec ainsi je faisais une pierre deux coups. Qui a osé dire que tous les Poufsouffles étaient de gentils petits élèves bien élevés que je lui fasse ravaler ?

* * *

Après les cours de l'après-midi, Lucy et moi décidions toutes les deux de nous rendre dans notre dortoir afin de faire le fameux devoir de métamorphose et de nous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Je vous ai vus vous sourire, disais-je au bout d'un moment alors que nous traversions notre salle commune.

Les joues de ma complice devenaient alors rouge brique tandis que son regard semblait chercher une quelconque échappatoire.

-Je... ne vois... euh vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler Nora, dit 'elle gênée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel réfléchissant en même temps qu'il serait peut-être bon que j'apprenne un jour à mon amie à mentir un minimum correctement. Il en valait de sa survie !

-Enfin, je vous ai vus, je te dis ! Lançai-je soudainement avec un micro sourire .

_« C'est fou ce que je peux me ramollir en sa compagnie»_ pensai-je en m'entendant.

J'étais en train de changer et j'en avais pleinement conscience pourtant je savais que jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser de ma réserve. C'était quelque chose qui ferait partie de moi jusqu'à la fin. Au fond, j'étais toujours la même, en apparence je donnais l'impression d'être un peu plus ouverte, loquace et souriante, rien de plus. Lucy se tordait les doigts mal à l'aise, cela avait quelque chose d'attendrissant au fond.

-ça te dérange ? demanda '-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je m'arrêtai juste devant la porte de notre dortoir, surprise. Je haussai alors les épaules pour réponse.

-Non pas du tout, disais-je sans même réfléchir. En faite vous feriez même un beau couple, rajoutai-je ensuite.

Elle se détendit aussitôt.

-Merci Nora, lança '-elle en retrouvant sa nouvelle assurance.

Je hochai la tête et ouvrit finalement la porte. Lorsque je vis ce qu'elle abritait, quelque chose me dit que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans la salle commune pour travailler plutôt que me retrouver face à cela.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Lucy en pénétrant rapidement à l'intérieur.

Moi je n'arrivais même plus à bouger. La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste et d'incongru. La pièce était égale à elle-même mis à part un petit détail qui brisait l'harmonie de la pièce. Mon côté était saccagé... littéralement. Mon lit retourné, mes affaires de cours déchiraient et mes affaires personnelles éparpillaient un peu partout autour. Du verre, de l'encre renversée tachant l'ensemble de mes vêtements, des parchemins complètement inutilisables et dorénavant impossibles à lire, des plumes brisées. Rien n'avait été épargné pas même mon balai dont le manche était recouvert de je ne sais quoi et la paille complètement arrachée...

- Par Merlin ! Continuait de s'affoler Lucy en prenant elle aussi connaissance des dégâts.

J'aurais dû être dans le même état qu'elle voir fondre en larmes, mais, en réalité j'étais complètement détachée de la scène même lorsque je vis le cadre me représentant moi et ma famille brisé sur le sol et la photo méconnaissable. Je regardai Lucy s'affairait un peu partout alors que moi je n'avais pas encore bougé comme si quelqu'un m'avait envoyé un sort de stupéfaction. Lucy revint vers moi voyant que je ne réagissais pas face à tout cela.

-Nora est que ça va ? Demanda - t'elle inquiète.

-Oui, répondais-je simplement.

Que pouvais-je dire d'autres dans pareilles circonstances ? Rien... absolument rien. Je connaissais parfaitement les responsables. Cela n'était pas bien compliqué à découvrir sachant que les seules qui avaient accès au dortoir n'étaient que Miranda et son chien de garde. Je pris une inspiration puis une autre me forçant à calmer le flux d'émotions qui tourbillonnent en moi. Cela ne servirait à rien de m'énerver tout de suite si ce n'est me rendre totalement ridicule et montrer à quel point elles on visait juste. De plus, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid c'est bien ça ?

Alors, au lieu de faire nos devoirs je me mis à ranger dans un silence quasi religieux en compagnie d'une Lucy temporairement indisponible si ce n'est pour insulter ces deux pestes.

-Non, mais, franchement elles ne paient rien pour attendre ! Fulmina-t-elle pour la millième fois en nettoyant le sol tâché d'un coup de baguette .

Un micro sourire vint illuminer mon visage. Je rendais compte à quel point j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Ainsi, elle me faisait un peu penser à Lily Evans que je devais d'ailleurs toujours remercier pour avoir soutenu Lucy après mon petit saut dans le lac. À la fin de notre besogne, je dus me faire une raison. Certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être réparées à commencer par mon balai...

-Quelle sale journée, murmurai-je en serrant mon balai dans mes bras .

Lucy ne fit rien pour me consoler. Elle commençait à savoir comment je fonctionnais et je lui en étais secrètement reconnaissante. À la place, elle continuait de lancer des insultes à tous va et que Merlin en soit témoin, elle en connaissait un sacré paquet ! Nous allions nous coucher aussitôt la besogne terminée loupant alors le repas du soir. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me retrouver face à elles et craquer devant ces deux pestes. Cela leur ferait bien trop plaisir ! Enfin, demain est un autre jour comme on dit et il était temps d'en changer.

_

* * *

_

_L'eau était sombre à tel point que je n'arrivais même plus à distinguer la surface du fond. Tout me semblait si paisible, je me voyais couler et pourtant c'était un sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahit en premier. Tout me semblait alors sans importance. Je pouvais sentir l'eau couler à l'intérieur de ma trachée allant noyer le peu de vie qui me restait. J'étais libre ! Libre de mourir..._

-Ahhh !

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, le cœur battant. Toujours ce cauchemar encore et encore... Des larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant me brouillaient la vue, je les essuyais d'un revers de main encore tremblant. Je mis un certain temps à calmer ma respiration puis je me tournai vers mon réveil. 2 h 20, je soupirai et entrepris de sortir de mon lit titubant vers la salle de bain dans laquelle je m'enfermai. Là je me laissais glisser le long de la porte, fatiguée.

Je restais dans cette position un long moment, décidant finalement d'aller prendre une douche afin de me remettre les idées en place. Mon ventre se mit à gronder me rappelant alors que j'avais sauté le dîner. Une petite visite vers les cuisines s'imposait d'urgence. C'était Maxence qui m'avait dit comment y accéder l'année dernière. Je m'habillai rapidement et sortis discrètement de la salle commune. Silencieusement je traversai bon nombre de couloirs, les sens en alerte afin de ne pas me faire prendre par le concierge qui faisait ses rondes toutes les nuits. Je finis par apercevoir le portrait de la coupe de fruits avec soulagement. Je grattai la poire et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Là, plusieurs elfes de maison me sautèrent dessus.

-Miky peut-il servir quelque chose à la miss ? Lui demanda un elfe avec empressement.

-Euh oui je veux bien, répondais-je poliment en allant m'asseoir à la seule table présente dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes après, je dégustai un bon chocolat chaud et une part de fondant au chocolat.

-Miss est t'elle satisfaite ? Demanda Miky.

-Oui merci beaucoup et mon nom est Nora, disais-je la bouche pleine de chocolat.

L'elfe sourit et repartit dans un « pouf ! ». Alors que j'allais entamer une énième part, le tableau s'ouvrit... mon cœur rata un battement.

-Miss Warens quelle bonne surprise, remarqua le directeur en entrant.

-Professeur Dumbledore, lançai-je à mon tour avec respect.

_« Cette fois je suis grillée de chez grillée »_ pensai-je alors.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, mon directeur me jaugeait un long moment du regard tout en souriant, il portait une longue robe de chambre et un bonnet de nuit que l'on pourrait comparer à celui du père-noël. Finalement, il vint s'installer lui aussi à la petite table comme si la situation n'avait rien d'anormal. Un elfe lui apporta immédiatement une part de tarte au citron. Le tableau était vraiment comique bien qu'à cet instant me fendre la poire était la dernière des choses envisageables.

-Cette tarte est tout simplement exquise, commença '-il. Vous devriez goûter miss je suis sûr que vous l'apprécierait, dit-il en me souriant.

Je refusai poliment.

-Euh professeur ? Tentai-je d'une voix incertaine.

-Oui miss Warrens ? dit ' il en continuant de déguster sa part de gâteau.

-Je voudrais savoir quand allait arriver le moment où vous me punirez pour me trouver ici en pleine nuit? Demandai-je sans plus hésiter.

Un sourire de plus vint naître derrière sa barbe comme si tout ce que je disais était source d'amusement pour lui.

-Voulez-vous que je vous mette en retenue miss ?

Je le regardai un long moment. Notre directeur n'était définitivement pas comme les autres.

-Non professeur, répondais-je finalement.

Son sourire s'agrandit et quelque chose passa dans ses yeux. Une chose encore inconnue de ma personne, mais que je reconnaîtrai sans mal dans l'avenir.

-Alors, sauvez-vous miss, cela sera notre petit secret à tous les deux, lança-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Je lui offris un de mes rares sourires et sortis de l'antre des elfes de maisons comme il me l'avait si bien conseillé. Notre directeur était réellement unique en son genre. J'entrepris donc de faire demi-tour prenant bien soin de me dissimuler dans l'ombre et d'accentuer un maximum le bruit de mes pas. Chose plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. L'heure avait déjà bien avancé et il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le levé du soleil. Alors que j'allais bifurquer dans un énième couloir en direction de ma salle commune. Une voix se fit entendre.

-ça valait le coût de se lever si tôt, murmura quelqu'un derrière elle.

-Oui, cela promet d'être un grand moment pour les Maraudeurs ! Lança quelqu'un de beaucoup moins discret.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, jurai-je à voix basse.

-Moins fort Queudvert on va se faire repérer !

C'est justement à ce moment-là qu'une lueur provenant de l'autre côté apparut. J'étais encerclée !

_« Je suis vraiment dans de beaux draps »_ pensai-je alors.

-Je sais que vous êtes là bande de vauriens ! Grinça la voix grasse du concierge.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'avais plus le choix s'était soit les Maraudeurs soit les heures de colles. La décision n'était pas compliquée à prendre en soi. Je me courrais donc le plus rapidement qu'il m'était possible vers mon destin... enfin façon de parler. P***** ! Cette journée va-t-elle prendre fin ?

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous à plus =)

Désolé pour les fautes celui-ci n'étant pas un chapitre corrigé =s

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour un nouvel épisode !

REWIEWS !


	12. Un genou bien placé est mère de sureté

Hey ! Oui je sais j'ai mis du temps à publier mais, finalement voyons le bon côté des choses je ne vous ai pas oubliés xD (aieuhhh) Oui mon humour vaseux ne fait rire personne...malheureusement et cela brise mon pauvre petit coeur en mille morceaux !

En tout cas, je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos rewiews qui me sont vitales je dois dire. Oui, ma motivation tiens sur un fil mais, je tiens tout de même à poursuivre cette fiction jusqu'au bout avec votre aide surtout que je suis sûre que vous souhaitez en connaître la fin hein ! XD

Enfin voilà je poste en c'est occation et oui demain c'est mon anniversaire...19 ans que je vais m'empresser de noyer de la bouteille de champagne prévu à cet effet vite arrosé de voska juste histoire de tout faire passer.

Je vous laisse lire ce onzième chapitre. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais, je vais me rattraper sur le prochain ah ah !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Un genou bien placé est mère de sureté 

Je me dirigeai droit vers le groupe le plus populaire de l'école avec une seule pensée en tête « pourquoi moi hein ? » bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question. Je devais être un aimant à problèmes depuis quelque temps, chose dont je me passerai bien pour tout dire. Des mèches de cheveux me brouillaient la vue alors que je courrai en direction des maraudeurs. Seulement, voilà, mon karma me rattrapa. Je trébuchai et tombai alors sur quelque chose qui amortie ma chute...

-Aie bordel de merde !

Ou quelqu'un apparemment et pas le plus poli. Je me redressai afin de voir celui qui avait encaissé le choc à ma place.

-Nora ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lança une voix que je connaissais que trop bien.

-Sirius, me contentai-je de répondre.

Je me levai afin de le laisser en faire autant. Les trois autres maraudeurs étaient à côté. Potter abordait un immense sourire tandis que Lupin faisait de même bien que le sien soit plus réduit. Pettigrow semblait toujours sous l'effet de la surprise due à ma subite apparition.

_« Pauvre garçon... »_

-Bande de vauriens ! Vous allez voir lorsque je vais vous mettre la main dessus ! grogna le concierge près de nous.

Nous échangeâmes tous un regard avant de détaler dans le couloir inverse. Sirius m'avait attrapé la main, m'obligeant à le suivre dans sa course. L'air commençait à me manquer, mais je tins bon jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à ralentir à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Par là ! Murmura Potter avec empressement.

Celui-ci tenait dans sa main un bout de parchemin que je n'arrivai pas à voir de façon certaine. Il nous fit pénétrer dans un passage secret qui débouchait dans une salle... non rectification un placard serait plus approprié. Lorsque tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, il nous était impossible de bouger tellement la pièce était étroite. J'étais pressée contre deux corps non identifiés pouvant sentir de façon très précise leur respiration haletante et identique à la mienne. Personne n'osait parler de peur que le concierge ne nous trouve. J'eus l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que j'étais rentrée là-dedans.

_« Cette fois c'est décidé ! Les promenades nocturnes dans le château étaient bel et bien finies pour moi »_ pensai-je en essayant subtilement de me trouver une position un peu moins inconfortable.

Je pensai cela sans y croire réellement... puisqu'il était évident que je le ferais de nouveau.

-Il est parti ? Demanda à voix basse Peter.

-Lumos ! murmura Lupin.

Le sort nous permit de voir dans notre malheur. Je pus ainsi voir que les deux torses non identifiés se trouvaient être ceux de Sirius et de Potter. Le premier m'offrit un sourire grognard que je lui fis ravaler aussitôt dans une menace silencieuse, positionnant mon genou très très prêt de ses attributs masculins. Il déglutit tandis que je lui rendis son sourire.

_« Moi sadique ? Non vous devez faire erreur ! »_

-Je n'entends plus rien de l'autre côté, fit remarquer Lupin.

Comment pouvait-il entendre quoi que ce soit de toute manière ? Le mur était si épais qu'il était impossible d'en être certain. Cependant, je commençai réellement à me sentir à l'étroit là tout de suite. Si Mélissa et Miranda savaient dans quelle position je me trouvais à cet instant entre Potter et Black, elles en feraient une syncope. L'idée me fit sourire, me rappelant que j'avais une double vengeance à concocter en plus de celle de mes frères. En gros, j'allais avoir de quoi m'occuper jusqu'aux vacances de Noël qui approchaient d'ailleurs à grands pas.

-Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Black d'une voix qui transpirait la déception.

Je remontai légèrement mon genou.

-Oui, il en est sûr, répondais-je à sa place avec un petit sourire menaçant.

Nous sortîmes finalement de ce trou à rat après que Pettigrow ait vérifié si la voie été libre étant le plus proche de la sortie. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions tous les cinq dans un couloir sombre du château. J'époussetai rapidement mes vêtements d'un geste de la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais toute seule dans les couloirs au fait? me demanda Sirius.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Et vous alors ? Répliquai-je .

Ils eurent tous les quatre un sourire à la fois entendu et innocent. Ils étaient vraiment, tous autant qu'ils étaient, définitivement irrécupérables.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me diriger vers ma salle commune les laissant ainsi seuls à leurs gamineries.

-Eh Nora attend !

Je me retournai vers Sirius.

-C'est toujours non hein ? Demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Va te pendre Sirius, lançai pour seule réponse avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Une fois le dos tourné, je m'autorisai un sourire amusé.

_« Des idiots oui, mais, des idiots sympathiques »_ reconnus-je alors pour la première fois.

* * *

Nous n'avions pas cours avant le début d'après-midi. En effet notre bien-aimé (ou pas) professeur de potion était absent pour une raison inconnue. J'avais donc décidé de mettre à profit cette matinée afin de mettre, une bonne fois pour toutes, mes cauchemars au placard et pour cela j'avais besoin d'une personne... Severus Rogue. Je le trouvai à la bibliothèque entre deux rayons, cependant et pour la deuxième fois de l'année je le retrouvais en compagnie de la jolie préfète rousse.

-Lily cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part, tenta le serpentard.

Il se raidit aussitôt lorsqu'il m'aperçut, n'essayant nullement de me cacher comme la dernière fois. Evans se retourna pour savoir l'identité de la personne que Severus dévisageait ainsi.

-Je peux repasser plus tard, commençai-je incertaine.

La préfète m'offrit un sourire.

-Non, de toute façon nous avions terminés, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en comprenant que je voulais sans doute parler au serpentard.

Je pus d'ailleurs entendre ce dernier soupirer. Alors que Lily passait près de moi pour repartir, je me souvins d'une chose que je m'étais promis de faire lorsque je la croiserai.

-Evans, l'arrêtai-je.

Elle retourna vers moi, surprise attendant que je parle.

-Merci d'avoir pris en charge Lucy... près du lac je veux dire, disais-je maladroitement.

Elle me sourit de nouveau et j'en fis autant.

-De rien Warrens.

La préfète me fit un clin d'œil et repartit me laissant là en compagnie de Severus.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées et j'avançai vers lui toute trace de sourire disparu.

-Oui, j'aurais quelque chose de très important à te demander.

Il haussa un sourcil, surprit à son tour. Je pris une longue inspiration tentant de trouver le courage nécessaire.

-Pourrais-tu me fournir des fioles de « sommeil sans rêves » ? Demandai-je finalement sans préambule.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de cette potion ?

Je le regardai longuement dans les yeux, mais, voyant que je n'arriverai pas à le faire céder, je soupirai face à ma défaite.

-Si je te le dis, il faudra que tu gardes ça pour toi, consentis-je finalement.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je ne dors plus correctement depuis plusieurs jours et j'en peux plus, révélai-je.

-Des cauchemars ? Voulut-il savoir

-en effet, avouai-je à contrecœur

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh pourrait tout aussi bien t'aider à régler ton problème ? Tenta-t-il vainement.

Je soupirai afin de cacher mon agacement grandissant.

-Non la seule chose qu'elle ira faire c'est d'aller prévenir mes parents déjà morts d'inquiétudes pour moi et c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. S'il te plait... Severus.

Je le fixai longuement dans les yeux dans une supplication silencieuse.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Mais, il est inutile de te dire que cette potion ne réglera aucunement ton problème et qu'à la prendre en trop grande quantité elle peut créer un état de dépendance, tu es sûre de toi ? Clarifia-t-il.

-Oui, merci Severus, disais-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Et euh désolé pour le baiser de la dernière fois en y repensant.

Il marmonna un truc dans sa barbe que je ne compris pas et je crois qu'il valait mieux pour moi.

Je le quittai donc et partie en direction de ma salle commune, l'esprit plus léger.

_« Bon, passons maintenant à la revanche que je dois mettre en place contre ces deux pestes » _

Un sourire mauvais apparut à la commissure de mes lèvres que je ne pus estomper.

* * *

Mon estomac criait famine depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Nous avions passé le reste de la matinée avec Lucy à concocter une vengeance digne de ce nom contre nos deux colocataires de dortoir. Il s'avère que Lucy était dotée d'un esprit tordu à souhait. Jamais je n'aurais pensé cela venant d'elle. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et nous avions hâte de mettre à exécution notre plan ficelé par nos soins. Plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que Lucy était en train de devenir pour moi une amie précieuse... ma première amie en réalité et lorsque nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette pauvre petite chose que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer les années précédentes et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

-Et que comptes-tu faire pour tes frères ? me demanda-t-elle l'air de rien alors que nous rangions toutes nos affaires au fond de notre sac dans l'idée d'aller déjeuner.

Je la regardai avant de lui sourire.

_« P**** je vais finir par avoir une crampe à la mâchoire à force »_ pensai-je ironiquement.

-En faite, je pensais m'occuper d'eux durant les vacances, lui révélai-je en passant par le passage de notre salle commune.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de parler.

-Ce n'est pas bête du tout, dit-elle

-Je te remercie.

Nous descendions jusqu'à la Grande Salle qui était une fois de plus bondée d'élèves. Des regards se tournaient dans notre direction, d'autres murmuraient sur notre passage. La rumeur ne s'était pas encore estompée et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvaient-ils croire à de telles sornettes, ça me dépassait. J'allais m'installer en bout de table suivie par Lucy.

- Alors quand veux-tu lancer l'opération « Vengeance totale des deux pestes en puissance » ? me demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher l'excitation dans sa voix.

-Pas tout de suite, je veux les faire mariner, marmonnai-je pour ne pas être entendue. Je veux d'abord qu'elles sachent que nous savons que c'est elles..., ajoutai-je avec un sourire peu rassurant aux bords des lèvres.

Lucy me le rendit aussitôt comprenant parfaitement où je voulais en venir, s'en était presque effrayant... je dis bien presque.

_« Brave fille va ! » _

C'est là que mon regard fut attiré par un petit groupe à la table des Gryffondors. Ils riaient bruyamment sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux. Cela aurait pu être irritant, mais, en vérité tous ne pouvaient qu'admirer cette merveilleuse amitié et en prendre exemple.

-Nora tu es toujours avec moi ?

Je reportai mon attention sur mon amie qui semblait m'appeler depuis un moment déjà.

-Tu disais ? Demandai-je l'esprit encore ailleurs.

-J'étais en train de t'expliquer que tout à l'heure je devrais aller à la bibliothèque, expliqua Lucy un sourire amusé.

-Pour quoi faire, je croyais que nous avions terminé nos devoirs ? Demandai-je d'une voix incertaine.

Son sourire s'évapora comme neige au soleil tandis que de légères rougeurs vinrent colorer ses joues.

-C'est pour un projet personnel, tenta-t-elle sans oser me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne dis rien.

_« Décidément Lucy, tu es une bien piètre menteuse »_ pensai-je intérieurement.

-Pas de problème de toute façon j'ai un entraînement en fin d'après-midi, lançai-je de façon nonchalante afin de ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise que nécessaire.

Le ventre plein, nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. Je n'avais pas réellement d'entraînement. En effet notre cher capitaine nous foutait une paix royale pour le moment, mais, je savais que cela ne serait durer éternellement. J'arpentai les couloirs ne sachant quoi faire, mais profitant néanmoins de ce moment de solitude vaquant d'une pensée à l'autre.

-Nora ?

Je relevai la tête. Narcissa Black me faisait face. Elle était vraiment très belle on ne pouvait décidément pas dire le contraire même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

-Narcissa, la saluai-je poliment.

-Tu es toute seule, remarqua -t-elle.

-En effet.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autres. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas très douée afin d'engager une conversation et elle sembla le remarquer.

-On ne te voit plus à la table des Serpentards, dit-elle d'un air dégagé.

-J'ai été pas mal occupée en ce moment, me justifiai-je.

-Je vois... et bien je serai vraiment heureuse de t'y revoir.

J'acquiesçai en lui offrant un sourire poli.

-J'y penserai, l'assurai-je.

- Bien, décréta-t-elle satisfaite. À plus tard alors.

Nous nous quittions sur cet accord. En y repensant, Narcissa Black m'était sympathique bien qu'un peu effacée face aux autres Serpentards. Nous avions au moins cela en commun elle et moi.

* * *

D'un commun accord avec moi-même, je m'étais installée sur un petit banc à l'extérieur afin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil euh... inexistants jusqu'ici avant d'aller à mon cours de métamorphose.(nb: j'aime beaucoup cette phrase!) Lucy devait encore être à la « bibliothèque » et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Je regardai avec mécontentement la cigarette restante de mon paquet.

_« Un tour du côté moldu s'impose durant les vacances »_ pensai-je avec dépit.

Cependant, je ne me fis pas prier pour l'allumer comptant bien profiter au maximum des effluves néfastes de cette cigarette jusqu'à sa toute fin prochaine.

-Tu es vraiment têtue hein ? Commenta une voix dans mon dos.

Je ne me retournai pas.

-C'est inscrit dans mes gênes, répliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

Je l'entendis soupirer d'exaspération et s'approcher afin de s'asseoir près de moi me poussant un peu afin de se faire de la place. Je tournai très légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir l'observer à ma guise. Alec avait les cheveux sombres mi-long qu'il accrochait en catogan, les mêmes que les miens, mais, en plus court. Tous les deux, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup si ce n'est nos yeux. Les siens étant deux lacs dotés d'un étrange mélange entre le bleu et l'ébène qui rendait son regard si pénétrant et magnifique à la fois. Son visage était fin et son corps finement musclé. Il portait aussi une dent de dragon habilement sculptée à son oreille droite. En autre mon frère jumeau était un tombeur de première et cela même s'il se refusait à faire concurrence à Sirius. Je faisais bien pâle figure à ses côtés cependant, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Sans que je n'aie pu faire un geste pour l'arrêter, il attrapa ma cigarette et la laissa tomber par terre avant de l'écraser de son pied dans un geste tout naturel.

_« NON ! Par la barbe de Merlin dites-moi qu'il n'a pas osé fait ce que je crois qu'il a fait ! » _

Je le fixai un peu sur le cul quand même par la monstruosité de son geste.

-T'es, un homme mort tu le sait, ça ? Lançai-je froidement à mon frère.

Il haussa les épaules l'air de rien empêchant le sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres de naître totalement. Une bourrasque de vent plus importante que les autres vint balayer son visage glaçant au passage chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était possible d'atteindre me faisant frissonner. Mon frère le remarqua aussitôt.

-On devrait rentrer tu vas vraiment finir par tomber malade pour de bon, dit-il avec précaution sans me lâcher du regard.

Il savait que je n'aimais pas toute cette attention que tout le monde me portait ou plutôt portait à ma fragilité. Il restait tout de même mon jumeau et certaines choses que même l'éloignement ne pouvait briser me raccordaient encore solidement à lui. Cependant, nous étions trop différents... bien trop et cela avait empiré avec les années.

-ça va, le rassurai-je d'une voix tout à fait inexpressible.

Il grommela quelque chose, mais n'insista pas.

_« Brave petit »_ pensai-je amusée en mon for intérieur.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment profitant du silence que nous trouvions à Poudlard qu'en de très rares occasions.

-Je suis content pour toi tu sais, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je le regardai, complètement larguer. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres ce qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit chose qui me choqua d'autant plus. Alec était quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il incarne la joie incarnée. Il était presque aussi réservé que moi enfin jusqu'à il y a quelque temps, cependant il avait tout de même quelques amis qui me faisaient défaut jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lucy.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix détachée.

-Tu es plus ouverte qu'avant, remarqua-t-il. Et je commençai à désespérer de te voir toujours toute seule, compléta-t-il avec ironie.

Je lui fis une tape amicale derrière la tête pour le réprimander de sa bêtise ce qui le fit ricaner dans son coin. Je m'autorisai alors un sourire. C'était étrange et en même temps agréable. Je n'avais jamais eu ce type de relation avec mes frères et sœurs. Rire ensemble n'était pas une chose que je faisais auparavant.

-Lucy commence à déteindre sur moi, dis-je mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

-En effet, d'ailleurs les rumeurs courent toujours sur vous.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, lançai-je amèrement.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent me fit frissonner et mon frère le remarqua. Celui-ci se leva et m'enjoigna à en faire de même, chose que je fis. C'est alors qu'une toux désagréable me déchira la gorge. Alec fronça les sourcils avant de murmurer un « qu'est ce que je disais »

-Mmh dépêchons nous de rentrer à l'intérieur tu es en train de tomber malade, décréta-t-il en me poussant vers le château.

Cette fois-ci je ne préférai pas répliquer sachant qu'il avait raison. En même temps cela faisait une heure que j'étais là à me les geler dans le froid.

Nous rentrâmes donc ensemble, lui ne cessant de me jeter des coups d'œil croyant que je ne le voyais pas et moi essayant de suivre ses pas de géant. Une fois dans le Hall, il se retourna vers moi.

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller à l'infirmerie juste au cas où ? me demanda-t-il en me détaillant de la tête au pied.

-Non, ça va aller, tentai-je de le rassurer sachant que ma cause était perdue d'avance.

Il grommela quelque chose que je ne compris pas même si je pus discerner de façon très claire dans son discours les mots « tête de mule » et « inconsciente ».

_« Alerte ! Alerte ! Attention frère jumeau surprotecteur en action ! » _Pensai-je intérieurement à la fois amusée et agacée.

-N'hésite pas à y aller au besoin d'accord, me rappela-t-il

-Mmh, donnais-je pour seule réponse.

Il soupira et me laissa là sachant que nos chemins se séparaient ici et que cela ne servirait à rien d'argumenter davantage. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de tomber dans les bras de Morphée cependant, j'étais épuisée, un mal de tête s'était vicieusement insinué dans ce qui me sert de crâne et je ne mis guère longtemps à plonger dans un sommeil agité...

-Nora... Nora est-ce que ça va ?

Je l'entendais, mais il m'était impossible de répondre. Pourtant, la réponse composée de trois lettres était tout ce qu'il avait de plus simple à donner... non. Non ça n'allait pas du tout.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Oui, j'avoue vouloir connaître le fond de ta pensée xD


	13. Mon enfer personnel

Mon Dieu le retard quoi ! oO Bon j'ai une bonne excuse j'avais des examens à passer et je dois dire que l'inspiration m'avait lâché un peu. Depuis ma Bêta ne répond pas à mes emails donc je publie ce chapitre non corrigé donc inutile de me faire la remarque merci -'

Je tiens à remercier à ceux qui on prit le temps de me laisser une rewiew c'est très gentils à eux ^^

Bon je ne vous fais pas attendre davantage Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Mon enfer personnel

_-Nora... Nora est-ce que ça va ? _

_Je l'entendais, mais il m'était impossible de répondre. Pourtant, la réponse composée de trois lettres était tout ce qu'il avait de plus simple à donner... non. Non ça n'allait pas du tout. _

-Nora regarde moi, m'ordonna une voix familière.

J'ouvrai les yeux avec difficulté rencontrant alors ceux de Lucy reconnaissables entre mille et remplis d'inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a, crossai-je en me relevant difficilement de mon lit.

_« P***** ma tête ! » _hurlai-je intérieurement.

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de reposer son attention sur ma personne.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, me révéla '-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Peur, mais, pourquoi ? En voilà une bonne question tiens ! Je la regardai me rendant compte alors qu'il ne restait que nous deux dans le dortoir et que le jour était déjà levé.

-Il est quelle heure ? demandai-je alors.

-Presque l'heure d'aller en cours mais, je pense que tu devrais plutôt aller à l'infirmerie en ce qui te concerne, lança' elle en me dévisageant.

Je grognai légèrement. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et j'étais épuisée sans parler de ce mal de tête qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.

_« Put*** ! Je déteste quand Alec a raison »_

-Non, ça va aller, la rassurai-je en me levant complètement.

La morsure du froid me fit frissonner. J'attendis un instant que mon malaise passe avant de commencer à m'habiller avec des gestes lents. Je n'allais quand même pas retourner à l'infirmerie alors que je venais d'en sortir il y a quelques jours à peine. Je soupirai faisant abstraction des regards désapprobateurs de Lucy.

-Tu es vraiment une tête de mule toi alors ! Lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Je haussai un sourcil, un semi-sourire venant éclaircir son visage au teint cireux.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, rétorquai-je.

Lucy Hamilton pouvait être une vraie furie lorsqu'elle le voulait, mais j'étais bien trop têtue même pour elle. Non décidément l'infirmerie ne me disait vraiment rien aujourd'hui et puis je ne voulais pas inquiéter les autres avec mon état de santé. Ce n'était pas la première fois et le scoop de l'année, cela ne sera pas la dernière ! J'étais quand même un peu plus forte que ça enfin je l'espérai sincèrement.

Nous descendions donc manger même si l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous. Je n'écoutai même plus Lucy qui se faisait un devoir de me rappeler que j'avais une tête à faire mourir de peur les fantômes du château. Je ricanai intérieurement trop fatiguée pour le faire réellement. Je picorai dans mon assiette, le café que j'avais l'habitude de prendre me donnait la nausée, je me contentai donc d'une tartine que j'eus du mal à finir.

-Salut vous deux !

Je me retournai pour y découvrir un Derek tout sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça légèrement en voyant ma tête.

-T'es malade toi, remarqua' il.

Je grognai quelque chose avant de m'en retourner à mon petit-déjeuner invisible. Je sentis alors quelqu'un s'affalait près de moi.

- Comment vas-tu Lucy ? Continua-t-il, pas découragé pour un sou face à ma mauvaise humeur.

_« Tu es toujours de sale humeur » _me souffla ma conscience

Je levai les yeux au ciel, voilà maintenant que je devenais schizo, il manquait plus que ça tient ! Folle et malade, me voilà dans de beaux draps tiens !

_« Mais, non on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue »_ murmura '-elle une fois de plus.

_« Tu sais où je vais te la mettre moi ma fatigue... grrr ! »_ pestai-je mentalement.

-Nora tu es toujours avec nous ? demanda Derek qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou pour une raison qui m'échappé totalement.

-Malheureusement pour moi, soufflai-je pour seule réponse.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux amuser par mon humeur désastreuse du matin. Deux sur trois en profite c'est une bonne moyenne non ?

* * *

Je me félicitai d'être partie un peu plus en avance que d'habitude afin de rejoindre ma salle de cours. En effet, je traînais des pieds et mon sac me paraissait peser une tonne sur mon épaule courbaturée. Non, en vérité TOUT mon corps était raide et endolori. Monter jusqu'au deuxième étage me fit grincer des dents. J'avais laissé Derek et Lucy derrière sachant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à me rattraper vu l'allure à laquelle j'avance. Le cours de DCFM n'allait définitivement pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons nous exercer aux sorts offensifs, déclara le professeur d'un ton enjoué.

La grande majorité des élèves semblaient heureux de la tournure que prenait le cours, excepté moi pour changer un peu. Je poussai un profond soupir.

-Mettez-vous par deux ! Lança-t-il à travers le capharnaüm que produisaient les élèves pressés de commencer.

Pour ma part je me levai à contrecœur de ma place et sortis ma baguette. Pour tout dire, je n'étais pas spécialement mauvaise dans cette discipline, mais, pas excellente non plus. Mes notes restaient dans la moyenne comme un peu près dans toutes les matières si ce n'est en Histoire de la magie où je me rendormais aussi sec. J'étais néanmoins meilleure en métamorphose aimant beaucoup la matière et faisant donc plus d'efforts. Seulement, à cet instant je ne me sentais nullement prête pour ce qui est de jeter un sort. Ma vue était floue et des frissons incontrôlables me parcouraient à intermittence régulière. J'avais chaud et étrangement froid en même temps, chose peu agréable.

Je vis Derek se mettre avec Lucy tandis que j'attendais espérant me faire oublier.

-Miss Warrens vous êtes seule ? Me demanda gentiment le professeur Fichter.

_« Je suis maudite »_ pensai-je rapidement en me retournant vers lui.

-Oui, disais-je simplement.

Il m'offrit un sourire et m'invita à travailler avec lui. Je poussai un soupir de dépit qui aurait pu faire trembler les murs tellement cette situation m'exaspérée au plus point.

-Vous être prête miss ?

Je hochai la tête essayant de me concentrer. Personne ne voyait à quel point j'étais mal à cet instant. En même temps, j'avais toujours un teint maladif alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Je lançai un premier Impédimenta, histoire de le faire tomber, mais, il n'était pas un professeur pour rien et se protégea d'un Protego bien placé. Nous continuions ainsi un moment, nous échangeant des sorts, le Stupéfix revenant souvent et cela chacun notre tour. Je fus rapidement essoufflée et ma tête commençait à me tourner, cependant je comptais bien tenir jusqu'au bout. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

-Stupéfix ! cria-t-il.

_« Et merde » _pensai-je trop tard.

Le sort me frappa et m'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin seulement la salle n'étant pas infinie et c'est le mur qui arrêta ma course.

-Miss Warrens est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda le professeur Fichter affolé et en accourant vers moi.

_« Bien sûr que je vais bien quelle idée. Je viens juste de me manger un mur de votre salle de cours, mais, sinon trois fois rien »_ voulus-je dire, mais, je me retiens à temps.

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, et j'avais du mal à fixer mon regard sur un point précis. Mon professeur m'aida à me relever tout en s'excusant. Je marmonnai quelque chose, mais, me contentai-je de cela. L'heure toucha à sa fin à mon plus grand soulagement. Je sortis de la salle dans un état plus pitoyable qu'en y rentrant. Lucy ainsi que Derek qui était resté avec nous pour je ne sais quelle raison me fixèrent avec inquiétude. J'essayai de prendre sur moi, mais alors que nous marchions vers notre prochain cours mes jambes lâchèrent d'un coup alors que ma vue se brouillait le temps d'un instant. J'attendis alors l'impact de mon corps sur le sol, mais rien ne vient.

-Hey doucement ma belle, reste avec nous, lança Derek qui m'avait rattrapée de justesse.

-On l'emmène à l'infirmerie cette fois, ordonna Lucy sans me laisser le loisir de protester.

Je fermai les yeux lorsque mon partenaire de Quiddich me prit dans les bras comme si je ne pesais rien.

-Tu m'entends Nora, me demanda' il en essayant de me faire rester consciente.

-Mmh, répondais-je peu encline à faire la conversation.

Je l'entendis alors murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à « une vraie tête de mule celle-là alors ».

J'étais dans un état semi-comateux, cependant j'entendis très clairement d'autres voix autour de nous, des voix qui m'étais familières et que je mis du temps à reconnaître malgré tout.

_« Les maraudeurs »_ réussis-je à identifier avant de m'évanouir pour de bon.

* * *

Toujours cette même pièce qui m'était dorénavant bien trop familière. Lorsque je repris conscience, je sus où je me trouvai à la seconde où les odeurs de plantes ainsi que celles caractéristiques à l'hôpital vinrent me chatouiller le nez. Impossible de ne pas deviner ou de faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

_« L'infirmerie »_ pensai-je presque aussitôt.

_« Encore et toujours »_ rajouta ma petite voix intérieure.

Ma migraine avait disparu laissant alors place à une fatigue grandissante que je connaissais bien. Je me forçai alors à ouvrir les yeux alors que tout ce que je voulais présentement était dormir de tout mon soûl, mais, j'étais bien trop têtue même pour cela.

-Ah ! Nora te voilà réveillée ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh en se dirigeant vers moi.

Je ne répondis pas, la laissant alors prendre mes constances comme elle en avait pris l'habitude à chacun de mes réveils tel un mécanisme bien huilé. Puis vint finalement le temps de l'éternelle question. Je savais déjà que ma voix allait me trahir, toute cette mascarade était du réchauffé pour moi.

-Je dors depuis longtemps ? Croissais-je difficilement sans surprise.

-Depuis hier. Nous sommes le matin et il est dix heures Miss. Tu as fait une belle frayeur à tout le monde, rajouta 'elle en me souriant tristement.

Je soupirai. C'était toujours la même la chose sauf que ce coup-ci cela serait bien plus difficile de faire semblant que tout allait bien...oui maintenant j'avais des amis... ou du moins une amie. Habituellement, je devais juste faire bonne figure le temps que Maxence et Alec passent prendre de mes nouvelles. Le challenge ce coup-ci sera d'une tout autre ampleur, j'en étais fatiguée d'avance rien que d'y penser.

-Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. De toute façon hors de question que tu quittes ce lit avant ce soir ! Me menaça-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur moi .

Je souris légèrement. Décidément, elle me connaissait que trop bien. Je ne comptai même plus le nombre de fois où cette infirmière diabolique a dû me ramener dans mon lit de force... Elle voit tout, entend tout. Oui, diabolique c'était le mot ! Sur ces dernières pensées oh combien importante, je m'endormis des pensées pleines la tête.

_Quelques heures plus tard _

-Chuttt ! Tu vas la réveillé espèce d'abruti !

-abruti ? Non, mais, tu parles de toi à la deuxième personne maintenant ?

-ça suffit vous deux !

J'ouvris un œil puis deux prête à jeter mon regard de la mort qui tue sur ceux qui avaient osé perturber ainsi mon quota vital de sommeil. Cependant, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à assister à ce genre de scène un jour et cela à peine réveillée. En effet, les perturbateurs se trouvant être les maraudeurs au complet se battaient et se disputer comme des chiffonnières devant mon lit ! J'émis alors un bruyant raclement de gorge afin de signaler ma présence et cela même si la scène était vraiment très...distrayante à regarder.

-Nora tu es réveillée ! Lança Sirius

-en effet, répondais-je un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les bras croisés.

Il fit la moue et vint s'asseoir au bout de mon lit. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Mais, je t'en pris fais comme chez toi, lançai-je soufflé par un tel culot.

-Merci c'est gentil.

Il sourit alors que les autres tentaient de cacher leur ricanement de façon il faut le dire fort peu discrète tandis que je soupirai déjà atterré par un tel phénomène.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Finissais-je par demander rongée par la curiosité même si je ne l'avouerai jamais.

-Nous ? demanda alors Potter d'une voix innocente.

Je le regardai comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis ce qui était peut-être le cas en y repensant.

-Non Potter, je parlai aux murs ça ne se voit pas ! Répliquai-je aussitôt .

Un large sourire vint illuminer son visage. Je savais dorénavant comment me foutre un mal de tête en moins de cinq secondes alors qu'en vue de mon état je ne pensais pas cela possible, de faire pire je veux dire par là. Je soupirai un bon coup, histoire de faire passer mon malaise passager.

-Tu vas bien Nora ? me demanda finalement Lupin d'un air inquiet.

Je hochai la tête sans vraiment réfléchir, c'était devenu un automatisme aujourd'hui.

-Sûr ? Parce qu'on a eu la trouille en te voyant inconsciente dans les bras de ton... ami, argumenta Sirius d'une voix sérieuse qui me surprit.

_« Moi qui croyais qu'il lui été impossible d'être un tant soit peu sérieux»_ pensai-je intérieurement.

Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, certes moins présente que l'autre, mais, présente tout de même. Je décidai de lui répondre pour une fois sans mon flegme naturel chose pour le moins étrange pour moi aussi.

-Oui et puis faut pas vous inquiéter pour si peu, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Je leur offris le seul sourire rassurant que j'étais capable de reproduire sans que cela n'est l'air d'un énorme mensonge. En réalité, je ne mis ferai jamais. Puis le temps passé, plus j'avais l'impression que cela allait en s'aggravant. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas leur confier que j'avais peur qu'un jour, le rétablissement ne vienne jamais, qu'un jour les médicomages ne pourraient plus rien pour moi. Non tout cela je le gardais pour moi parce que je déteste inquiéter les autres et parce qu'aussi je ne voulais plus y penser...je voulais oublier.

Le sourire qu'ils me servirent en retour me fit chaud au cœur sans savoir pourquoi. J'avais l'impression d'être entourée et c'était quelque chose d'étrange pour moi. Tous mes soucis semblaient disparaitre à ce moment-là. La porte de l'infirmerie décida de s'ouvrir à cet instant précis. Mes frères accompagnés de Lucy et Derek firent leur apparition et se dirigèrent vers nous dans un ensemble parfait. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de monde à mon réveil et c'était un brin perturbant je dois dire.

-Bah alors sœurette la forme ? Me questionna Maxence en se faisant décaler pour qu'il puisse s'installer à son aise.

_« Mon lit le squatte le retour ! »_

-Ouais je pète la forme comme tu peux le voir, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là, ironisai-je.

Il me frotta le crâne pour me faire taire. Torture affective au quelle je me soustrais que difficilement n'ayant pas oublié la vengeance que je leur devais pour le coup de la lettre.

-On a reçu des nouvelles de la maison pendant que tu étais encore dans les vapes, m'informa mon frère jumeau.

Je haussai un sourcil m'empêchant de lui sortir un truc du genre _« Et alors ? Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre va changer ma vie déjà merdique au possible ? » _

-Tout le monde sera là pour les vacances et William nous ramène sa fiancée, termina' il en haussant les épaules comme si la nouvelle avait peu d'importance.

_« Sacrebleu ! »_ Hurlai-je en mon for intérieur .

Dire que j'étais infligée ne serait pas assez fort pour commenter mon état d'esprit. J'allais devoir supporter une personne de plus pendant les vacances... enfin si nous pouvions encore parler de vacance avec ma famille plus une godiche dans les pattes. Oui, parce que j'étais persuader que cela en était une connaissant plutôt bien mon frère aîné. Il n'avait vraiment aucun goût lorsqu'il s'agit de se choisir une copine.

-La poisse, commentai-je à voix haute cette fois-ci.

-Aller fais pas cette tête, peut-être que ce coup-ci c'est la bonne, lança Maxence.

-Ou pas, rajoutai-je en grommelant que la vie était foutrement injuste.

Je jetai un regard à Lucy qui m'offrit un sourire hautement diabolique, notre petite vengeance ne devrait pas trop tarder maintenant. Cependant, je pus voir une lueur d'inquiétude briller dans ses yeux. Je soupirai intérieurement, j'avais le chic pour tourmenter mon monde. Je regrettai presque le temps où seulement ma famille s'en souciée. Les rougeurs sur ses joues dues à un clin d'œil de mon frère aîné dans sa direction me firent oublier cette pensée presque aussitôt formulée.

* * *

Miracle ! J'avais enfin l'autorisation de sortir de mon enfer personnel, qu'était l'infirmerie. J'exagère ? À peine je vous assure ! Bien maintenant plusieurs choses à régler...

-Warrens ! M'interpela une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai. Severus Rogue s'avançait jusqu'à moi de sa démarche très Rogulaine. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'entraîner dure pour créer cet effet bien que celui-ci disparaisse à la vue des maraudeurs.

-Severus, le saluai-je à mon tour .

- Tiens, lança-t-il me tendant aussitôt deux fioles contenant un liquide de couleur indigo. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce que tu sais déjà ? dit-il en me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Je hochai la tête et le remercia d'un sourire qui valait tout les « merci » du monde de ma part, chose qu'il comprit parfaitement. Il me tourna le dos et repartit aussitôt. Je cachai aussitôt les petites fioles dans ma robe de sorcière et partis moi aussi vers ma salle commune. J'avais énormément de choses à régler. À ce moment-là si j'avais fait un peu plus attention j'aurais pu remarquer la personne qui se cacher non loin de moi et qui m'observait d'une façon qui s'apparenterait davantage à la folie, une lueur démente brillant au fond des yeux, mais, ce ne fut pas le cas malheureusement pour moi.

-Tu en as mis du temps, remarqua Lucy lorsque je pénétrai dans notre dortoir.

-Mmh, répondais-je.

- Toujours aussi expressive, lança-t-elle amusée en se redressant sur son lit sur lequel elle était couchée occupée à bouquiner.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire Gustave, répliquai-je dans un automatisme.

Lucy leva un sourcil à son nouveau surnom, semblant peu l'apprécier sur le coup.

_« Je le trouvais plutôt classe moi personnellement »_ lança ma petite voix.

_« Moi aussi et un conseil ferme là sinon tu vas avoir le droit au tien, après tout je suis prête à accepter mon côté schizophrène rien que pour avoir le plaisir de me casser moi-même »_ rétorquai-je intérieurement me retenant de former sur mes lèvres un sourire innocent.

_« T'es complètement fêlée ma vieille »_ réagit ma conscience.

_« J'assume Jocelyne »_ rétorquai-je un tantinet sadique

C'est à ce moment-là que choisissent Mélissa et Miranda pour faire leur entrée dans la pièce parlant fortement comme si elles étaient seules. Un sourire mauvais vint éclairer mon visage. L'heure de revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes était arrivée. Pas qu'être gentille et toutes ces conneries soit désagréable, mais, j'avais un quota de sarcasmes à distribuer moi et il se trouve que j'étais très loin de mon compte journalier.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà, tu es finalement rentrée au bercail Warrens ? Minauda Mélissa d'un ton mauvais.

_« Vous êtes témoin, c'est elle qui a commencée hein »_

-Tu aurais pu rester au tu été cela n'aurait fait aucune différence, cracha Miranda en me passant devant.

Mon regard se refroidit instantanément et j'attrapai son bras en passant.

-Fait très attention aux mots que tu vomis à tout bout de champ hors de ta bouche recouverte de rouge bon marché Smith, car tout se paye un jour ou l'autre et je peux t'assurer sans trop me tromper que cela ne devrait plus trop tarder, lui lançai-je froidement.

Son visage semblait un peu plus pâle après ça, je lâchai son bras. Au moins, je l'avais prévenue, elle ne pourra pas dire le contraire. Lucy m'offrit un sourire semblable au mien signe d'un secret commun.


End file.
